


The Greatest Dealer

by NutheadGee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arms Dealer! Gabriel, Arms Dealer!Reader, Blow Jobs, Bullshitting My Way Through International Politics, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Gabriel, F/M, Flashbacks, Humour, I've Missed Reader Inserts, Indulge Me In My Thirst, Masturbation, Mentions of Slavery, No One Has CHills, Orgasm Denial, Sarcasm, Smut, Strong Female Characters, The sass is real, futuristic dystopia, lots of politics, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Your parents are gone and have left you an empire to run. There are enemies everywhere, most of who want you right next to your parents at their secret graves. You know it's going to be difficult running this...business, because you also have to educate the oppressed and help them free themselves from their oppressors, so your mum demands you work with one of her most brilliant minds.Your hormones, however, are completely refusing to corporate, and you come to realise that Gabriel is not only brilliant, but efficient and ruthless. He was also more than happy to indulge you in most of your fantasies. You wondered if your parents could blame you for mixing business and pleasure, considering they did the exact same thing. Oh boy.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of Slavery.

_ “Daddy, where are you going?” You asked, a small quiver in your voice, watching your mum bury her face in her hands, shoulders heaving, sitting on the bed as your dad calmly and quietly packed his things. He already had two suitcases full of his most important things, and he was packing his final one. You saw him take a wad of cash and put it in his jacket, before looking at you and smiling gently. _

_ You were about six years old, still a child, but you knew enough to know that there was quite a bit of sadness in that smile. His large hands ruffled your dreadlocks, the beads at the tips smacking against each other as he quietly responded. “I’m going to do a job, baby.” _

_ You paused, before asking the next question, your lower lip trembling as your little mind went through the worst. “Will you come back?” You cried, immediately running to hug his legs. You heard someone choke, and you weren’t entirely sure whether it was your mum or your dad. That was the least of your concerns at the time. _

_ “I don’t know, sweetheart. I hope I will.” _

_ You looked up at him, your eyes tearing. “I’ll be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes. I’ll wait for you.” _

_ You couldn’t help your own tears flow down your rosy cheeks when you saw him openly cry for the first and last time in your life. _

_ “Thank you, baby. I’ll try to come back.” _

_ You couldn’t watch him go. You ran up to your room and jumped on your bed, wailing loudly. _

He never came back. You hated him for a while, honestly despised him, partly because he lied to you, and partly because he knew what he was walking into, and yet he still chose to lie to you. He lied to you knowing that he was literally walking into his own death, for the off chance that you and your mum could survive, a tall order going by the times and the circumstances.

You sighed, staring at the will document once again. You chuckled bitterly at the irony of it all. Most of the profits from your business were made from illegal arms dealing, with very little made with governments (you needed to cover your tracks after all, your late mother once said) and yet here you were, reading a will, one of the most powerful and binding legal documents, stating that the business and all her assets were now yours, and it was up to you to run them. Life truly was something, huh?

You went back to your stroll down memory lane, ignoring the tears running down your cheeks as they dropped on the will, remembering the day you turned thirteen and your mum sat you down to explain the whole situation with your dad. God you were such a difficult kid, add adolescent nonsense on that and it was just a mess, but somehow your mum knew how to deal  with you. She had brought you up really well, and now in your adulthood you came to understand the importance of it all. She always talked about how your personality was exactly like your father’s and how most times she had to double down on your dumbass before you went out and did something reckless, but one of the reasons you got along so well with her was that she saw so much of your dad in you, and it made her even more resolved to bring you up in a way he would be proud.

You guessed she had succeeded on that front.

_ You weren’t in the best of moods. It was your father’s anniversary, a date you had come to both love and despise in equal measure. You could never get over the fact that he left you, but you had been hearing things your mum and her employees had been saying about him. You were only thirteen, but you were intelligent enough to be able to put two and two together. _

_ Not to mention you had your first, official school day the next day. Home schooling, a very Western concept that  you found very difficult to understand. _

_ You mum raised her eyebrow at you, or more specifically, at your antics. You could have rolled your eyes, but that show of rudeness would most likely have had your eyeballs slapped right out of your skull, so you decided to settle on a frown. _

_ “What’s your problem?” She asked you, doing the patented arms crossed over her bust. Oh boy. _

_ You shrugged. “It’s dad’s anniversary.” _

_ “And?”  _

_ “I don’t want to deal with it.” _

_ “Because?” _

_ You closed your eyes, took in a deep breath. You hated when your mum did this, asking you questions that she already knew the answers to. Or more specifically, she already knew exactly what you would answer her. _

_ “He lied to me.” _

_ You expected an earful, but your mum actually sat in front of you instead.  _

_ “Listen, I’m not going to deny that he lied to you, but you must understand that in this industry, you have to lie. You  _ must  _ lie to survive. After the war and the world went to shit, lying became an everyday thing. You father lost everything in that war. He lost his family, his means of survival,his state, and his humanity was taken away from him. He was lucky and witty enough to find his way here. He met the right people, made the right decision, in, unfortunately, the wrong industry, but since he was the only one to survive, he had to do what he had to do. He had to survive, and he did.” _

_ You just stared at her, clenching your jaw hard to stop yourself from crying. Your mum continued, however, her voice steady, calm, resolved. She felt like you had to know this, and she was probably not wrong. _

_ “I’ll just start from the beginning because to understand the decision your father made to sacrifice himself for us you need to understand the context. Just under three decades before you were born there was a war. It started as little pockets of rebellion in varying African, South American and Asian countries. Respective governments put them down, but for the most part they were ignored, a monumental mistake. There was a G20 meeting in Brasilia, Brazil, and the building where the meeting took place was blown to outta space. Every single person in that meeting was killed, along with 40 other people, hundreds of injuries, and billions of dollars worth of infrastructure.  It was absolute chaos, and the United Nations security council called an emergency meeting, mistake number two. UN headquarters in New York was blown up as well, as well as most of UN headquarter buildings in half of Zurich. In span of one week the death toll had reached fifty thousand people, all of them either heads of state or powerful diplomats from developed countries, particularly in the West. It was pretty obvious that this was a class war.” _

_ You just stared at her, not really understanding the semantics but getting the general thing of what she was saying. You knew the world was an entire mess but you honestly never thought it was that bad. You were probably sheltered from the worst of the worst but your mum really did a good job of showing you how fortunate you were to be your parents’ child, but she also showed the grim reality of the world you were currently living in. _

_ “War broke out, former allies turning against each other, NATO disintegrated, the United Nations no more. It was an issue of every man for themselves at first, but the West, as usual decided t band against the rest of the world. They had interests to protect, and powerful white men are some of the worst people in the world as a collective. They wield their whiteness as a weapon, and it doesn’t help that they have their women’s support. They turned against everyone else and single handedly went on a rampage, systematically destroying one country at a time, until everyone heeled, because they didn’t have a choice.”  _

_ She grabbed the remote of the television turning it on, and showed you the fate of your people. “This is Africa. State boundaries removed by the very same people that forced them there, the people reduced to little more than slaves working for masters they will never know. Their entire lives are strongly regulated, and anyone that shows an ounce of intelligence is shipped to the Northern Hemisphere or the Far East, so that they can be taught to further subjugate their own people, so thoroughly brainwashed to hate themselves, and view the white man as their saviour, who will wash them of their sins.” _

_ You could do nothing but stare wide eyes at the scream, palm on your mouth as tears streamed down your face. You were trembling in your shoes, as your mum flicked through  the television showing you the same fate of the South American, Asian and other regions that dared come after the capitalist West. She switched off the television, almost carelessly throwing the remote on the table before she turned back to you, her face blank, but you knew behind that was a pain that could never be defined with words. _

_ “That’s the world your father escaped to find himself in illegal arms trade. It would put food on the table, a roof over his head, clothes on his back and government off his ass. He had enough to bribe his way through for permanent paperwork, and with the right connections he created his own empire, quite powerful, that the assholes that escalated this war really couldn’t face him, even with their own weapons. Your father was so brilliant he literally had a very good hold on the entire supply chain, because he not only was a good businessman, but a good person, a rarity in that world at that time, and he came to be so respected that all it took for the current powers to lack the ammunition they used to oppress was a simple phone call.” _

_ Your mum took a minute to emit a sound that sounded suspiciously like a  chuckle, something between a laugh and a sob, as she looked up again, the tears freely flowing down her face. _

_ “Your dad was a near revolutionary. He’s the one that brought something that resembled civilisation to his people. Built infrastructure, educated the masses, taught them how to be self reliant. It’s still a struggle, ut a very well thriving black market has arisen and you’d be very proud of the enginuity people have come up with to use the very system that abuses them to survive, because that’s what your father taught them:  _ survival. _ ” _

_ She took a moment to wipe her eyes, before turning back to you, that blank look on her face again, as she adjusted herself on her table. “All good things come to an end though, and it was time for him to be gone, to be rid of, because Lord knows he was a thorn on those asshole’s side. He was given an ultimatum, his life for a small and very prosperous - and very important - organisation in his supply chain, the information brokers if you will. Your dad was at times too selfless for his own good, so that’s what he was going to do that fateful afternoon, when your little six year old self was asking if he would come back.” _

_ You barely heard anything else she said after that - did she even say anything after that? You weren’t sure - because you broke down into tears, crying your eyeballs out. Your mum said nothing, did nothing, but let you cry, let all that bottled confused rage out for a  while, minutes, hours, who knew? Eventually, however, she grabbed you in her arms and held you against her, as you covered her jacket with tears, snot and saliva, before she took you for a bath and took you to bed. _

_ You woke up the next day, ready for your first class. You had an illegal  arms business to learn about. _

You leaned back in your chair, smiling ironically. You had been doing that a lot recently. At the time when your mum was explaining this stuff to you you had absolutely no idea of the nitty gritty, so when you weren’t learning how to run the empire, you were doing more personal research, learning about all the preliminaries that led to this disastrous mess.

It was simply a class war. Nothing more, nothing less, and honestly you should have been extremely surprised, but you weren’t. People were just tired of being exploited and they rebelled. It took decades to plan all of it, particularly the bombing of the G20 and the United Nations. The internet, one of the world’s biggest strengths was truly utilised as one of its biggest weaknesses as well, and the funding, time and manpower that was put into planning this thing was admirable, and though they ultimately failed, the West was terrified. The people in power took it upon themselves to prosecute anyone that did not look like them: a class war that had turned into a race war. It was easily the worst disaster mankind had ever suffered. Just under a third of the human population had been wiped out, entire nations, economies and cultures totally and utterly wiped out, and rebuilding was going to take a lot, far more than what mankind had ever been asked for.

And there was rebuilding alright, only it wasn’t what was expected, as you learnt a couple of years into your education.

_ “Mum, is this more important than my theory?” You asked, only just managing to properly close your book on sniper rifles as your mum pulled you off your chair and dragged you towards her office. You couldn’t see it but you were sure she had rolled her eyes. “You said he’s not even a sniper, so how exactly is he going to help me?” _

_ “He’s an excellent marksman, and he knws the practicalities of weaponry. You’ll learn a lot from him.  _ I  _ learnt a lot from him, and he’s not that much older than you, five years if I’m not mistaken.” SHe sounded bored, almost exasperated. _

_ Five years older than you, that meant he was about twenty one years old. How long had he been in the underworld to be so good at weaponry that he had taught your mum? You swallowed. You were about to find out. _

_ Naturally, he wasn’t there when you arrives. You were slightly miffed, but what cheered you up spectacularly was what was going to be your new rifle, an AS50. It was an absolutely spectacular gun, and you were very much looking forward to start learning how to use it. _

_ You were still ooh-ing and aah-ing over your rifle when you heard a voice communicating with your mum. SLightly deeper, a smooth baritone. American accent, impeccable English and vaguely familiar. You were very sure you’d heard that voice before, and when you were staring at the door, nearly collapsing when your mum walked in with your new trainer. _

_ “Gabriel, meet my daughter, Awori. Awori, Gabriel.” _

_ Your throat went dry, and all you could manage was a slight nod. _

“Ma’am, we’re prepared. It’s time to go to the ceremony,” one of your employees popped your head into the office to inform you that you should lead your mother’s funeral procession. You nodded, standing up and walking out. You looked back at your office one last time for the next couple of days. The next time you would be coming here, you would be in charge, and you weren’t quite sure if you were ready.


	2. Chapter II

You were halfway through the mass, having just received the holy communion when you noticed someone from the corner of your eye. It took a whole lot more self control than you would have liked to ignore her, but you were very curious as to what the fuck she was doing here. Would publicly kicking her out be a good idea? You decided to ignore her for the time being and continue on with the service. After all, your mum most definitely wouldn’t be amused at your shenanigans at her funeral.

The service was finally over, and it was now time to actually lower your mother to the grave, so to speak, and for the first time in a very long time you nearly tripped on your heels. He was here. He had actually turned up. After five years working in the shadows for your mum, doing most of the dirty work, (dirty here being used very loosely as the whole business could be considered dirty work) he was actually here.

He had barely changed, barely aged. He was still tall, his dreadlocks held back in a neat ponytail. His suit, three piece was black with a yolk yellow tie, accentuating his broad shoulders, thick torso and muscular legs. His skin was still as smooth as it always was, and his beard and goatee, neatly trimmed around his full lips was the same rich black as his hair. His shoes were polished to a clean shine, and as usual, he was nothing but lean, streamlined muscle, and for a second your brain broke, before you remembered you were at a funeral, your mother’s funeral. Your grief could not let you completely process what exactly you were feeling at the moment, so you decided to get back to it later.

There weren’t many of you, about twelve in total, including Gabriel, and that’s what truly amazed you, that he had managed to pay his respects to your mother without really bothering you, so to speak, probably already aware that you really weren’t in the mood to deal with social interactions at this point. He was always very good at reading you, after all.

You were the first one to throw a lump of soil on top of the casket, before it started being covered with sand again. You stood there, watching as the casket was fully covered, before the soil got to the top and priest did his final blessings. Slowly (or was it all at once? You didn’t know) everyone left, and you were the only one standing there, staring at her grave. She was gone, both of them were gone and you were all alone. It’s not like you couldn’t run the empire, and that you were scared of being plunged into sudden authority of everyone, you just weren’t sure you were ready. You were still young, you had just lost your mother after having lost your father decades ago, you were in a world that did not favour people that looked like you, and you were forced to navigate it. Alone.

Time was a blur, almost non existent as you stood there, weeping quietly, on occasion wiping your tears and blowing your nose. You had gone through an entire box of tissues, your eyes looking a druggie’s, red and swollen, your mind a mess, your emotions drowned in grief. This was the only time you would properly allow yourself to mourn for you parents, as you stood in front of them, your father’s grave cemented and marbled, your mother’s still fresh. In fact you could still smell the earth. It was going to have to be another couple of months before you could have it cemented, then six months after that to have it marbled.

“Excuse me, ma’am. I’m sorry to interrupt, but please allow me to escort you back to your quarters.” God, his voice. Baritone, on the higher range, smooth and clear. He was sure to respect your need for personal space, but also not too far where he would be too loud. You could feel his presence behind you before he had even uttered a word, but you felt only seconds before he spoke, and even through your grief you concluded that he had probably been there far longer than he let on. You breathed in, a long ragged breath, before nodding, choking out a quiet thank you, your voice weak and small. He took a step back, allowing you to turn around and offering his arm, which you gladly took, your hand daintily placed between his bicep and his forearm, right over his elbow, and he walked you to your car, before sitting next to you in the backseat, as the chauffeur drove you both off. All you could think of was the hot meal, hot shower and hot bed that awaited you. You had an empire to run, after all.

…

Really, this bitch had not one, but  _ multiple  _ nerves.

“What the fuck do you want, Zeigler?” You asked her, uncharacteristically calm as you skimmed through the paperwork before you, underlining the number under it in red ink indicating you’d have to call it later.

She took a sip of her coffee, pushing some blonde bangs from her right eye. She didn’t have her valkyrie suit on today, just had a long sweater, black tights and black, leather boots. As usual, she looked much younger than her actual age. She sat, with her hands most likely primly folded on her lap.

“I just wanted to personally send my condolences to you on the passing of your mother,” she said, in that somewhat soft-spoken voice of hers.

“You alone or did your sponsors also feel some pretense would be necessary?” You weren’t even hiding your disdain, deliberately being catty. You noticed her swallow, satisfied that you had hit a nerve or two.

“Is it wrong for me to give you comfort during this time of grief for you?” Her voice was the same, but you could sense some strain in there.

You stopped going through your paperwork, looking at her with a whole lot of skepticism. “Two things: first of all, I don’t recall ever asking for your comfort, and secondly, if you really felt you had to ‘personally send your condolences’ you could always do that without me having to see you. There’s a lot of technology in this day and age that could ensure that, and yet, here you are, in my office, uninvited.”

She opened her mouth as if to say something, before closing it again. It honestly amazed you that you had gone out of your way to tell this woman that you were absolutely not fond of her but she still insisted in wanting to establish some kind of relationship with you.

There was a quiet knock on your door. “Yeah?” Gabriel walked in, and you noticed an immediate change in atmosphere, relief from you and interest from her.

He nodded once at Zeigler, merely acknowledging her presence before he turned back to you, handing you a document, a very important one from the looks of things. You groaned loudly and he chuckled. “I’ll be waiting for you in the warehouse, ma’am,” he said, walking back out and closing the door gently behind him. You noticed how Zeigler stared at him the whole time.

You turned your attention back to Zeigler. “I gotta get going. Would you mind leaving too? I don’t trust you anywhere near my stuff unless I’m around and watching it like a hawk.”

She looked at you from the door, then down at her hands again. “I can understand your rudeness towards me, but I honestly don’t understand why you still don’t like me, even after I apologised.”

You barked a harsh laughter, standing up. “When I’m in the mood, I’ll remind you, but right now I’d love nothing more than to fling you out my window, but I highly doubt your sponsors would be particularly pleased with me when you get injured - because you  _ will  _ get injured from that height -  and my mum just died. I’m really not in the psychological state to deal with white nonsense right now, so do see yourself out.”

“I don’t have any sponsors.” You could tell she was only just refraining herself from snapping.

You sighed, almost dramatically, placing you hand on your chest. “Of course you don’t. My apologies.” You nodded your head towards the door.

She stood up as well, eyeballing you. “I just thought - “

“You can think in your own time and not mine. I got work to do Zeigler, so if you don’t mind, bye bye, and don’t come back unless I call for you, which will be never.”

You could have sworn only maturity stopped her from stomping out, but right before she got into her car she managed to shoot you one last glare. Out of nowhere, Gabriel appeared again, and you only just refrained from jumping.

“You need to fucking stop doing that,” you muttered, watching Zeigler’s car disappear in the horizon.

“Habit,” he responded himself, standing next to you, but just about half a step back. You turned slightly to look at him.

“Please don’t stand behind me. It implies we aren’t equal.”

He did that half smile thing of his, the one that made your pulse increase a tiny bit.

“My apologies, ma’am. You’re the daughter of my boss, and since you’ve taken over, you’re essentially my boss.”

You scoffed. “Yeah, but then my mum politely demanded that you’ll be my equal because you’re my connection to the underworld. I can already hear her ghost yelling at me for even  _ thinking  _ that we aren’t equals when she literally considered you one and the only reason she let you call her ‘ma’am’ was because she was your mother figure.” You had to roll your eyes there, because the number of times she had told you how Gabriel had secured a deal, or pulled off a clandestine mission, or ensured, once again, the safety of her supply chain was a lot more than you could remember. A lot.

Gabriel was always...unique. He was an enigma but yet you felt like you knew him better than most. You knew him on paper, but you weren’t quite sure whether on paper really translated to the man standing to your left as you both casually walked to the weapons room to grab your respective weapons before going to the warehouse. 

He was the son of Afro Latinx, though he himself was born in the US. His father was a black ops agent for the military, his mother a weapons expert, specialising in firearms, also in the military. He had a kid sister, adopted, who could hack anyone and anything, given the chance, as his only biological sibling was murdered in a hostage situation. He would have met the same fate, but your parents rescued him, and as a result, his parents swore allegiance to your parents. He was extremely intelligent, easily genius level, though no tests had ever been done. He was an excellent judge of character, and was almost always correct in his assessment of both people and situations - which is why your mum insisted you work with him. As much as you we well versed with running the empire and using your rifle, you needed navigation when dealing with people, and your sharp tongue and open emotions wouldn’t exactly be the best of things in this type of world and this type of industry. He taught you everything you know about your weapon: how to fire it, how to maintain it, how to best work with it, strengths and weaknesses and best situations on using it. He also helped you polish your hand to hand combat, having been trained by a black ops officer, but it had been years since you last trained with him. He also knew your parents’ empire backwards, probably as well as you did, and he would be excellent when it came to decision making.

He was also easily one of the sexiest men you had ever met in your life. He was extremely compelling and a very quiet but extremely strong presence about him. Anyone with common sense could tell that he could potentially be a deadly man. It was in his build, in his movements, always so fluid, as if he practiced them before. He’s ex military after all, black ops, like his dad. Your mother told you he was handling firearms by the time he was 13, a fully active black ops officer by 16, and one of the deadliest assassins by 21. It was almost eerie that he chose to walk almost exactly in his father’s footsteps, and when your mum once asked him why he chose the path of carnage and destruction when he was showing you how to clean the grease that you had used for your rifle maintenance off your hands he responded with a shrug and a simple “Someone has to protect my mum and my sister when my dad’s gone” and you remembered your mum telling you to be very, very careful with him, when she saw your very unsubtle  googly eyes at him when he wasn’t looking.

“He may be an ally, but he’s probably one of the most dangerous men in the northern hemisphere. I’m not saying don’t trust him, I’m just saying trust yourself more.”

You eyed her. “There’s an implication I’m not quite getting in there, mum,” you said quietly, switching to Swahili.

“Because your dad, at some point was also the most dangerous man in the northern hemisphere. I got involved with him. Look at me now.”

That explained a lot now. God, you were so like them in all sorts of different ways and it was almost irritating, you thought with fondness.

You got to the warehouse. It was uncharacteristically quiet, meaning the sample was here and they were waiting for you to come and investigate it. It could also mean that there was pandemonium likely to happen, but you wanted to focus on optimism for today. Your entire mood was sour because  _ someone  _ thought you actually gave a fuck about them and their feelings.

You both walked in and saw the crates. They sent fifty. Hmm.

“These guys new?” You asked, scanning them over and trying to figure out how you’d be out of here by nine pm.

“Yeah, which explains the fifty fucking crates of ammunition,” Gabriel responded, hopefully understanding what you were getting at.

You nodded. “Alrighty then, let’s get to work.”

…

It was half past ten in the evening. You had investigated every single crate and found out that all of them were of good quality, and you had written rough notes to help with writing a much more comprehensive response the next day, when you remembered that you had an important phone call to make. You looked at your watch, quickly calculating the time difference and deciding it would be the last thing you would do before bed. You were absolutely exhausted, but this was something you had to do.

You requested Gabriel to stay a little when you got to your quarters, all the while ignoring the feeling of trepidation at the pit of your stomach as you heard the international phone ringtone.

“Ms Ojiambo. Thank you very much for calling,” the respondent said on the other end of the line SHe sounded a little panicked. “I would first of all like to extend my condolences on your mother’s passing.” Thick German accent.

“Thank you,” you responded slowly. This was going to be an absolute trip. You just knew it. “You sounded very urgent in your message. What’s the matter?”

She was silent at first. From the corner of your eye you could see Gabriel texting rapidly, his face neutral.

“Your account has been compromised. I’ve been able to take all your operations funds out and taken it to the emergency account, but the one you hold right now is dangerous. Your records have already been locked by sources outside the bank -” you glanced up at Gabriel, who nodded once “- and they seem to be extremely protected, only granting me access. There seems to be nothing happening at all with your information, it’s not being changed or being altered at all, and the individual that protected it has absolutely no issue with granting me access to it whenever I want to check up on it, and even then I can have access for as long as I want, though if I stay inactive for half an hour it will instantly kick me out.”

You sighed. Couldn’t these fools give you  _ at least  _ a week?

“Thank you. I’ll look into it tomorrow.” You bid each other good byes and hang up. “This is fucking bullshit, you grumbled.

“She’s on it. I’ll bring her round tomorrow. She should have found soomething by then,” Gabriel said before you even opened your mouth. You nodded, bidding him goodnight. Why this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how long this is gonna be, but I doubt it'll be longer than 15 chapters.
> 
> There'll be quite a bit of porn though, which is pretty much what you thirsty heathens want, so stay tuned I guess.


	3. Chapter III

You had been sitting in your bed for the past half hour, wondering whether waking up was going to be worth it today. Your plans had been completely turned upside down, so now you had rearrange your schedule  _ again.  _ Why this, truly?

Sighing for what must have been the twentieth time since you woke up, you decided to get out of bed. All the issues you had to sort out would not do it themselves. You banged your head on the wall when you remembered that you’d most likely be travelling this week.

_ Why this, truly? _

_ … _

_ “Olá, jefe,”  _ the young woman greeted you, waving enthusiastically. She was wearing an absurd amount of purple. She had purple leggings and purple sports shoes (Adidas, you noted upon further observation), and a long black sweater top, reaching about her mid thigh. SHe was dark, but only about a shade and a half lighter than her brother, and even her eyeshadow and lipstick were purple. Her eyeline was absolutely fantastic though, and maybe later when you were done with the purpose of this visit you could talk to her about it. Her nails were painted purple as well, and it seemed to you purple really seemed to be her thing. Her hair was in a mohawk, chemically straightened and falling down, the tips (also dyed purple) just touching her shoulder.

You had met her before, but you honestly never remembered her having just drowning as much purple as possible in almost everything she owned.

“ _ Sasa  _ Olivia. D’you mind if I call you Olivia? Or do you just want Sombra? You really have a thing for purple, huh?” You asked, looking around her lair. It was very well organised, large and roomy, two walls painted black. Her desk with her massive computer was smack in the middle of her room, with her mini fridge right next to the door, and her bed right under the window. She had posters and a variety of pictures of her family members hanging on the walls, a bunch of teddy bears on her bed, and a bin full of wrappers under her feet.

“Either or coz you’re my boss, but Sombra would be more comfortable for me. I love purple! If I were colour that would be it! Gabi told me you wanted to talk?” Thick accent. That you remembered. Your mum told you that she was adopted when she was about eight years old and couldn’t speak a word of English, so in exchange for learning the language she got to polish up Gabriel’s broken Spanish at the time. Considering the number of times you’d heard him go off when he was talking to his people or the Spaniards that came round, and the surprise on their faces, followed by them commenting on just how  _ fluent  _ he was at it, you thought it worked out really well.

You nodded once. “Sombra it is. Gabriel told me you have full control of my accounts in Europe?”

She nodded too, sucking on her lollipop. “My network over in Europe were telling me that the big guys there are a little irritated at some of your mum’s networks. They know she funds tham, but because all that money is basically by hand and she used to transport them using her own private means so they could never track her, they had no way to prove it, so they wanted to get into your accounts and fuck things us a little bit, so I took control of them. I know how much your mum trusted your banker - she’s really sweet and when I was getting control of your accounts I found her frantically trying to clear the information her clearance could allow her, which is deceptively much, I must admit  - but after I assured her that I worked for you - and some sneaky background checks - she relented. I forgot to tell her that she could ask for control of them at any time, but I guess she figured that out herself. One of my guys has her information protected too, just in case, though I think she’s high enough to not be suspected anyway.”

You hummed in understanding. That explained the rapid texting Gabriel was doing the day before. “Do you know why they want my account details?”

“Hmm,” Sombra said, lollipop going from the left to the right of her mouth, as she typed frantically. You assumed that was an affirmative response. “That deal your  _ mama  _ was doing, the one you’re working on now. Those guys are some of the best ammunition manufacturers in the market right now - and that’s saying a lot, considering the state of the world - and these old prunes are a little salty that your mum managed to land them.”

You sighed. They really couldn’t wait.

“Where are they?”

“The Netherlands.”

You looked at Gabriel. He shrugged. “Perhaps we could sample the brothels?”

You smirked. “We could. Do me a favour and organise all that travel bullshit. I gotta write my response to these guys.”

“Of course, ma’am.” There was something wicked infected in his eyes as he looked right at you, though his voice remained perfectly normal, and you were one hundred percent sure Sombra’s snicker wasn’t about this whole situation, but  _ your  _ whole situation, between you and him. You swallowed thickly, ignoring that heat swirling around at the pit of your stomach.

“And stop fucking calling me ‘ma’am’”.

…

You had been staring at this document for the past two minutes, reading the same line over and over again, until you groaned and just changed the tab. Your mind, for some reason, couldn’t stop thinking about that look in Gabriel’s eye when he went to make your travel arrangements to Europe, or that smirk when he joked about ‘sampling the brothels’. Your mind was telling you that perhaps he wanted to go do it alone, but your hormones were telling you something  _ entirely _ different.

You took a sip of your freshly squeezed juice, thirsty in all senses of the word, before making yourself focus back on the task at hand, which was going through this...semi-report, for lack of a better word, to the ammunition manufacturers who sent you all those crates of ammunition to inspect, making sure to tell them just one crate would be enough as a sample. You decided to give them a call after you sent it, just to let them know. They were knew to this and your procedures after all, so making them aware of how you did things would be good for them. Communication was very integral in your line of work, your mother always said.

The phone rang for a while, before it was finally answered, and there was nothing short of absolute chaos in the background. The person that answered seemed to be panting when they acknowledged you. All you could hear were screams and the occasional explosion. You could already feel the headache coming on and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“I take it you guys really aren’t okay,” you yelled into the phone, as you heard the individual on the other end of the phone grunt. 

“We’re being attacked. I know what you’re calling for. Just contact our bosses. I’m sorry but I really have to go.”

“Wait, wh-” the line went dead. You slammed the receiver back in frustration. Who the fuck were their bosses?! Why were they being attacked? What the fuck was going on?!

You were  _ this  _ close to pulling your hair out, screaming at yourself in this office and then proceeding to cry for three hours. That, however, was not going to do. You had to sort this shit out, despite all the bumps that were being thrown your way, your first week into taking over this empire, so it was time to make that phone call.

They picked up on the second call, much more quiet and sedate. You asked the secretary if you could speak to one Ariel Levi, who was the person the unfortunate victims of the attack mentioned to ask for if anything happened. It took far longer than it reasonably should for you to finally be connected - they had even tried to hang up on you more than once, but there was a reason Sombra was as excellent as she was at this job, and she was able to reconnect you to them, which was probably why they decided it was a good idea to answer your call, as you wouldn’t relent.

“Hello Madam. May I please know who I’m talking to?” The voice asked, smooth tenor, sounding very polite. You rolled your eyes. You weren’t in the mood of being diplomatic.

“I’m not calling you to waste your time, so I don’t know why you’re bothering to waste mine. I won’t ask you why you’re pretending not to know who I am and why you tried to make it as difficult as possible for me to get to you. All I want to know is why you saw no need to protect your subsidiary that sold me fifty crates of ammunition in the near past when they were being attacked.”

There was a pause for a moment on the other end of the line, and you waited patiently. You held the phone between your shoulder and your ear, sending a message to Gabriel that you were going to personally investigate this.

“That was an unfortunate event. We have no idea what instigated that attack, and I can assure you we are investigating it.” The politeness was still there, but you could hear the slight sneer under it.

Or maybe you were being paranoid.

“Hmm. I would very much appreciate it if you do. I’m sure as a business person you understand the inconvenience of having part of your supply chain blowing up to smithereens when you’ve just signed a contract to begin business with them. How long will it take you to get back to me with the results of your investigation?”

He was silent again, for a long time. You were beginning to feel like this whole mess was a purely inside job.

“I apologise that I’m not able to give you a time frame. I too, run a business, and I really can’t guarantee funneling funds needed elsewhere into this particular issue right now. However, the moment we are done with our investigation I will be sure to personally contact you about our findings.”

You really hated it when people underestimated you. RIght then Gabriel walked into your office, his dreadlocks free for once.

“I see. So then you don’t mind if I buy my ammunition from another party? I can send you the paperwork for approval within the next six hours. Please don’t worry about that.”

It was silent again, and you were very sure you heard an exhale.

“Can we talk about this in more depth?” He wasn’t even bothering to hide how strained his voice was. You smirked.

“Not right now, I’m afraid. I have errands I need to run, and as you mentioned before, running a business means we really can’t afford to put funds into other not too important projects. However, I can guarantee you that I’ll be free within the next eight to twelve hours. Do you mind if I get back in touch with you then?”

“Of course.” You could literally  _ hear  _ the infuriation in his voice. It warmed your heart.

“Perfect. I’ll definitely get in touch,  _ Mr Levi,”  _ you said, making sure to say his name with unnecessary sweetness. 

You hang up, then turned to Gabriel. “Time to go investigate an inside sabotage. Lots of murder and explosions too, probably. You down?”

Gabriel nodded. “After you, ma’am.”

“Awori,” you corrected, grabbing your rifle and walking past him.

…

Well then, you were expecting carnage, sure, but not complete and total annihilation.

The good thing, however, was that this was most definitely an inside job, as there were no human remains. The entire place had been biologically swept clean. This was very methodical because they had not even be bothered to remove the blood from the earth or other debris, but they had gone through the painstaking effort of removing anything that could be solidly identified.

You sighed out, pressing your toes into some blood that had been absorbed in the earth. “What was the point of them blowing up these guys?”

Gabriel looked up at you, from where he was crouching a couple of feet from you. “Could be anything really. Intimidation tactic, flexing their power, showing off, trying to fuck up your control chain, malice...I’m never really sure about these guys.”

You tilted your head slightly to the side. “I wasn’t even intending to really use these guys in the long term, so really, they haven’t done any damage to my control chain. They had everything to lose by blowing this place and pointlessly killing people. So really, what’s the point of all of this?”

Gabriel stood up, walking towards you, a serious look on his face. You stood your ground, staring back at him. He walked past you, and you turned your head to follow him, and you felt yourself swallow, not sure what to expect.

It was a note, having floated from the ground from the tree above it. You both stood above it, reading it without having to touch it. It was typed out, a simple ‘Don’t try me, little girl. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into’ typed on it. You rolled your eyes. It was clearly addressed to you.

“Can I put two bullet holes in it and then send it back?” You asked Gabriel, who kicked some dirt onto it, as you grabbed your rifle from your back. He chuckled, the sound warm and masculine, and you felt that very familiar heat at the pit of your stomach again.

“There are other ways of being petty without having to be too juvenile, Awori,” he said. You loved the way his name rolled off his tongue. He rolled the ‘r’ in it, making it sound a lot less anglicised. “Your mother was right. Weapons isn’t the only thing I’ll be teaching you. Let’s go. We got a European trip to plan for.”

You let out a breath you never knew you were holding. There were other much more...inappropriate things  _ you  _ would love to teach  _ him,  _ but he was right. Work first, play later.

…

You hated travelling. It was always a nuisance, particularly in terms of preparation and arranging for transport and accomodation. There was also the issue of time zones and the jetlag right after, and having to depend on maps to go where you were going, arranging for a trustworthy translator who would just do their jobs without being too nosy and trying to find out anything about you.

You sat in bed, looking at all your travel documents laid on it that Gabriel had quietly brought into your quarters, and then informed you that if there was anything you needed clarification with then he would be happy to help. You nodded, your subtle thirsting rendering you unable to utilise your normal ability to form words and communicate like a normal person.

He had black, linen pants, a black sleeveless shirt and black house slippers, very fluffy and comfortable. You could see his lean and defined muscle, not too bulky or exaggerated. His dreadlocks were flowing over his shoulders, stopping just under the nape of his neck, with a tattoo of a majestic crown on his left arm, and a half sleeve tribal on his right bicep. Your traitorous mind couldn’t stop giving you very descriptive visuals of what exactly he could look like without that shirt or those pants, and honestly at this point there was nothing more you wanted to do than lick him from top to bottom. 

Of course you also wanted to run your hands through his hair, but that would work when you had shoved his face into betwee-

He smelt fresh too, like he had just gotten out of the shower, and the thought of water droplets going down his skin, over his muscular chest and sleek abdomen, down to his - 

You sighed, grabbing your dildo,  blushing as you thought how you were about to wank into oblivion at the thought of your business partner. How did your life get to this point?


	4. Chapter IV

God this was so embarrasing.

You had woke up with your dildo hitting your forehead. The dildo you had used to wank to your business partner. On your forehead. Uncleaned, because you could barely stand when you were done, so exhausted, but so sated. Your legs were still shaking about five minutes after you were done.

You had been so  _ shameless  _ about it too. Just thinking about him, his clothes, his hair, his scent...it drove you insane. By the time you were dipping your fingers in between your folds you were dripping so badly you slightly judged yourself, already so sensitive that you literally trembled when your fingers came into contact with your clit.

The moment you closed your eyes you simultaneously regretted it and loved it. His smirk was the first thing you saw, and you were sure you clamped over your own fingers - at this point inside you - and you had to clench your teeth to prevent whatever embarrassing sound that had formed itself from coming out. He was hard, naked, on top of you, and you fidgeted in the bed, pushing your toy further inside yourself, managing a small whine as you imagined it was him that was fucking you and not nicely shaped silicone.

You imagined him thrusting into you as you , in turn, thrust into yourself, what he could be saying, and soon you were numb from your hip area down, and you came with a relatively loud wail of his name. You remembered stopping yourself in the middle because  _ what if someone heard,  _ and you were so exhausted, and a mess, after, but you couldn’t be bothered. You could barely feel your legs, and you passed out minutes later, your dildo still in your hand.

So here you were, the next morning, still unable to feel your legs, still a sticky mess, and extremely humiliated at what you were up to instead of actually sleeping. How was this real life?!

…

The side eyes that followed you when you walked into the room made you very nervous, and a little too hyper aware of your activities, which was, essentially, the reason you were late in the first place.

“You’re late,  _ jefe,”  _ Sombra saod, popping the gum she was chewing. You sighed.

“Listen, I’m gonna be on a flight for more than twenty hours. Can I at least enjoy an actual shower before I leave? God,” you muttered, lying straight through your teeth.

She nodded, acknowledging your point, pointing out that that was fair enough. The reason you were actually late was because you took a far longer time than should be acceptable in the shower, since you were trying to wash your sins away, and your dildo, and then you couldn’t stop thinking of Gabriel fucking you in that shower, so you had to switch it off to wank, then clean up again. You were on the bar, hence your hormones should be relatively well regulated. Where was this sudden, consistent flow of arousal coming from?

You got comfortable on your desk, looking at your travel documents: passport, visa (he got you the EU one too, bless him), tickets and hotel booking references. Gabriel had booked you both in a lovely boutique hotel, very luxurious and in the older, more historical part of the city. He had also organised transport, a car rental, and had gotten a very good rate too. You’d talk to him about it, because either he knew someone there or his negotiation skills were just that good.

You also noticed, after a quick google maps search, that it was very near the red light district. You refused to blush.  _ Refused.  _

Gabriel walked in just as you were about to open your mouth to ask where he was, and he walked right to you, holding a file of papers, most of them the ones you sent to him the previous evening. You could recognise his cologne, a woody scent, and that scent went into your nose and straight to your groin. You crossed your legs under the table.

“I know you hate Europe, but isn’t two weeks a little bit too short for our stay there considering the work we’ll be doing?” he asked you, handing you your copies of your plans that you had made. You took them, shoving them in the folder with your other travel documents.

You shrugged. “We’re there to gather information on very specific assholes. We’ll come back and plan on how to get rid of them here.” You pushed him another folder, which he opened. “My contact. She’s an information broker, but she’s an excellent childhood friend of mine and the two of us operate on the currency of pettiness. She also has her twin pistols which I provide ammunition and cleaning services for her. She’s absolutely brilliant and she’s going to be absolutely instrumental to us.”

Her name was Aisha Belfaj. She was Tunisian of Arabic descent, and she was, in your opinion, one of the greatest information brokers alive currently. Long black hair, to her lower back last you saw her, almond shaped, brown eyes and one of the mildest resting bitch faces. She was extremely intelligent, always aware and observant, and seemed like a ghost. She could be right next to you and you could be none the wiser. She also almost always had a hijab on. She somehow managed to know everything about everyone, from basic, everyday stuff to the deepest, darkest, secrets. She was one of those people who had mastered the art of telling you so little about herself in a way that you thought you knew a lot. Her country was one of the ones that was affected the worst in the war, and she lost literally everyone except her father and her brother, who she was single-handedly supporting back home. You were aware she had been marked as potentially dangerous by the big white men at the top, but there was almost nothing they could do because she could destroy them in about fifteen minutes. They had tried. Some of them even went to her for information, and she charged the exorbitant prices, which they had no choice but to pay for since they needed her services.

And they were always in  _ desperate  _ need of her services.

“She knows we’ll be there soon, but she just doesn’t know when. I’ll talk to her before we leave,” you said, as he nodded .

“I’m going to see my mother,” Gabriel said, his voice slightly quieter. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.”

It was showtime.

…

Your flight had just taken off. You honestly thanked your parents sometimes for having the forethought to buy a personal jet, because you truly wondered if you’d ever be able to get a flight if not. You were seated on your leather chair, cross-legged, looking at Gabriel, who was reclined, his hands folded on his abdomen, already fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly, his dreadlocks splayed all over the headrest, long legs stretched forward, crossed at the ankle.

You ran your hands over your hair, recently shaved into a fade. You reached forward to grab a magazine and opened to the first page, but your mind went back to the gentleman in front of you, the man your mother said should be your partner.

It was just then that you realised he never actually told you about himself. Everything you knew about him was from second hand accounts from your mother or his sister. You knew he was an extremely dangerous man, a career assassin, but just glancing at him like this, in ripped jeans, Timbs, a t shirt and a leather jacket, you would never know. He was just about four years older than you, but every time you saw him your mind thought it was time to entertain some very inappropriate thoughts. You blushed when you thought how just last night you had thoroughly masturbated to the thought of him. You swallowed, fidgeting as you felt molten heat pool at the bottom of your stomach.

You remembered the first time you met him. You were both still teenagers, you fifteen and he nineteen, but just by looking at him once you knew this wasn’t just your regular nineteen year old. Your mother was always extremely candid with you in terms the kind of business you were in, the people you associate with, and the kind of life you would be leading. You knew this was a dude that could kill you within minutes and nobody would ever find your body if he wanted. Even then you felt some kind of attraction you knew you should not feel, and because your mother would strongly disapprove, you constantly pushed it to the back of your mind. You always thought there was something extremely attractive about his quiet confidence, and being a teenager so far deep within your hormones you couldn’t help but peek at him during his work out times, watching that thin sheen of sweat over his skin as he jumped rope for forty five minutes straight or paced up and down as he lifted weights, or worked out his thighs by climbing tall pillars. Oh you remembered the evenings after your dumb (and very thirsty) ass thought that would be a good idea. At least you knew your sexual preferences after that.

You knew his father walked right into death with yours, and you never really had the chance to find out how he felt about that. His mum was paralysed from the waist down, and though physically disabled she was one of the foremost, behind-the-scenes brains behind the help of running your parent’s empire. You had met her about twice in your life, but you knew this was a woman who could strangle a fully grown man to death with her bare hands, and though she wasn’t as brilliant a hacker as her daughter, she could hold her own against some pretty astute people in the industry. You knew for a fact that Sombra and Gabriel would die for her in a heartbeat, and you knew both of them had hunted people down who had made her cry. You were sure it never ended particularly well for them. You should really visit her sometime.

Sombra is someone you started associating with in adulthood, but there was some kind of mutual trust there. Unspoken, but recognised. You both made it clear that you could trust each other with your lives. She was really close to her brother, really looked up to him, and she told you that he’s the one that chose her submachine gun for her, and she learnt it inside out. She also polished up his Spanish, something she noted made his self esteem improve, because, she noted, he never felt Latino enough, felt like he didn’t deserve to identify as an Afro Latino because he could barely speak the language and barely knew the culture, since his parents were too busy helping to run an arms dealing empire to really teach him. Her coming into his life helped him find that kind of stability in terms of learning about his culture and his people, and finding that sense of identity that had eluded him for so long. She told you that sometimes he wavered, especially when he felt like he really couldn’t end his people’s suffering, but just a simple thank you was enough to remind him that he was doing his best, and sometimes, his best was enough.

You could relate to that. You too had had problems identifying with your blackness, having only your parents as family, everyone else having been wiped out because they dared to try and stand against their oppressors. Luckily, your mum had noticed this and taught you your respective languages - something that had really helped establish relationships in your home country and help establish a whole lot of illegal networks, many of which helped your empire function - and told you everything she could about your people. You were now firmly stable in your identity, something that you knew pissed off a whole lot of people, and when your pettiness came through you could be exceptionally difficult about it.

“You seem to be so far in your thoughts I’m not sure how long it will take to bring you back to this realm,” you heard a familiar baritone speak to you. You blinked a couple of times, your eyes coming back to the present, watching Gabriel looking at you with a half smile. “Are you okay, Awori?”

“Uh, yes. Fine, thanks.” Your tongue felt like it weighed ten tonnes in your mouth, which itself felt very dry. You looked at the clock on the screen to your side. You had been flying for three hours. Had you zoned out that long? “I guess I have been thinking too much, huh?” you asked, chuckling.

“Happens to the best of us. Your eyes are bloodshot. If you want you can go sleep I’ll wake you up when food comes round.”

Hmm, some sleep would be nice, you thought, yawning. In fact sleep would be fantastic just about now.

…

You felt yourself move, but it’s not like your were moving yourself. Someone was shaking you, you thought. You cracked one eye, to find it was your hostess. You could barely hear what she was saying, but it was something along the lines of your plane being about to land.

“...an hour and a half to land. You need to eat something before we start landing. Master Reyes is telling me that you won’t be able to rest for a while after you land, as there will be some work you’ll be doing.”

You blinked groggily, sitting up and looking around, your eyelids still heavy. God, how long had you been alseep for, you asked yourself.

You looked at your watch, before realising that you’ve probably crossed a couple of time zones. You groaned, your head flopping back on the headrest of your chair.

“You’ve been asleep for about nine hours. We’ll be landing soon for a refuel, then another seven or so hours before we get to Amsterdam. It was my idea to get you to eat something now, coz refuelling is gonna take a while.” Gabriel smiled and nodded at the hostess that brought you your food, who blushed furiously, mumbling something under her breathe. He was truly charming it seemed. You wondered if she knew he could twist her neck faster than she could recognise, then berated yourself for that particular dark thought. You couldn’t blame her. Gabriel was an extremely attractive man. Your hormones could testify.

“Thanks,” you mumbled, sitting down to eat your food. You weren’t paying attention to anything in particular, or not really zoned out, you just stared out the window, admiring the lovely dark hues of night sky in whichever jurisdiction you were in as you slowly munched your food. your hostess came back in to take your empty plates as you sat there, still staring out the sky. this time you wondered what would greet you in Europe. You knew it was going to be a long two weeks but what disasters waited for you? You just had to wait to find out.

At least you had a lot of gossip to catch up on with Aisha. You could at least guarantee one good thing from this god forsaken trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to flesh out the plot thoroughly from here on out, not that I've dumped most of the boring disposition on you here. Please, please, /PLEASE/ I am begging you, I need constructive criticism. I know a lot of the themes will make people uncomfortable but just tell me where I can improve and what you'd like more of. I'm desperate for validation. I'm really hype for this story and I'm really hoping I'm not the only one. Please talk to me?


	5. Chapter V

Looked like there was going to have to be a change of plans.

See, this was why you hated Europe. It was just always a fucking mess. Nothing ever seemed to go according to plan. Not like it really inconvenienced you or anything, it was just very annoying. You still weren’t sure whether this was something in effect by the Fates or by man, and at this point you were too irritated to care.

You were barely even on the runway, still on the steps from the plane when your tablet buzzed out of control. This had to be either Sombra or Asha. The only other person that could get in touch with you on this particular device was Gabriel. You contemplated ignoring it until you got to the lounge, but it could not shut the fuck up, so you yanked it out of your bag with a little more force than necessary only to see that it was, in fact a message from Asha. SHe was telling you that you needed to go to Germany first, but changing your course now would not make sense, so you should just land in Amsterdam, then take the train to Frankfurt, talk to your banker and get back.

You were no genius, but you could tell there was something going on here, but this really wasn’t the forum to discuss it, so you made a mental note and decided you would talk to Gabriel about it, maybe on the flight. You acknowledged her message, before putting the tablet back away and continuing on with your day.

You noticed the looks aimed at you and Gabriel at the airport. People were genuinely surprised, something that you expected. Black people weren’t expected to be this well to do, particularly in these times after the war. If a black person was flying they were expected to be with their boss, so for the two of you to be here, in a lounge no less, seemingly with no master around, seemed to make some people restless. You noticed Gabriel had noticed this as well, but neither of you cared. You were here for a short while anyway.

Fed up of the looks, you called Gabriel. “I’m going to freshen up,” you murmured, feeling the sweat in your pits. You really hated flights because you were generally very gross. “I kinda feel like shit, and we’re gonna be flying for another seven or so hours. I’ll need it if I’m going to have the strength to sit in a train for another, what, five or so hours?” You were standing next to each other, looking at some pretty fantastic art pieces on the walls.

“Would you like me to join you?” He murmured back. “I could sneak you into the men’s showers. It’s very rarely used.”

You swallowed, the arousal hitting you with the force of mother nature when she was angry. Was he  _ flirting  _ with you or what exactly was going on here?

“I appreciate the offer, but since we’ll be passing by here on our way back, I’d prefer if we didn’t have to make twenty phone calls blackmailing and threatening heads of cops to let us go or we wreck havoc,” you said instead, voice dry. You noticed the smirk, which ensured you would be literally peeling your panties off your thighs with how flooded they were becoming.

He nodded once, before you turned around, grabbing your hand luggage. This man was going to murder you.

…

As you were walking back out to your jet you made it a point to smile sweetly at the lady manning the gate. You remembered she had a bit of a difficult time believing that you owned that jet, and that you were here on transit, and that you had been allowed to stay here  and refuel, and you and gabriel both waited patiently as she made all the possible phone calls to confirm the same, and seemed to be just a little bit rude when it was all confirmed. Your favourite part was where she was so humiliated by Gabriel telling her than perhaps she should start saving up to buy her own jet instead of discriminating against those with their own that she could barely check in other passengers properly. You tried your best not to respond but you choked out your laughter.

When you were some tens of thousands of feet in the air, sipping a glass of water, you turned to glance at Gabriel. Again it was just the two  of you in the cabin, and he was playing some puzzle game or other on his tablet. He glanced up at you and your eyes met and you immediately dropped your gaze, fiddling with your fingers.

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly, suddenly embarrassed. “There’s something I wanna ask you, but it’s kinds intrusive and I don’t really know how to say it without it sounding like I’m swerving out of my lane.”

It was silent for a moment, and it was then that you had started to regret every single life decision you had made until that very moment.

“This is about my dad, isn’t it?”

Well, you had been caught. You nodded. He paused his game, switching off his tablet before leaning forward, large hands folded in front of him, hanging in between his thighs.

“It took a while for me to really understand and reconcile myself with why he did what he did. It’s not like I truly hated him for doing it. It’s just that, I got why he chose that path, I just didn’t really  _ get it.  _ I was a ten year old kid. I knew what I was gonna be. I’d seen my parents struggle, especially after my mum was wheelchair bound. I guess intellectually it made sense for him to make that decision. Logially, it was his best bet in a pretty nasty situation. Emotionally, I hadn’t, couldn’t really process it. Whether it was because I was too young or because I’d chosen to repress it I’m still not sure, but it hit me pretty hard when I was a teenager.” He shrugged, his voice cracking at the very end.

You noticed him droop his head, his shoulders sagging as he heaved a heavy sigh. He bit his lip to stop it from trembling, and your heart broke seeing him like this, so emotionally open and vulnerable, with no one but the two of you here. The ever stoic, in control Gabriel Reyes was crumbling like a fresh cookie right in front of you, and you could truly empathise in your pain.

“I was so fucked up as a teenager. Probably why I racked up such a high headshot count, so eager to prove myself to be an excellent assassin like him. I knew, deep down why. I never expressed it to anyone, not even my mum and my sister, but they knew. They always did. I was trying to prove to myself that I wouldn’t be affected.  I was trying to hide my hurt, and postponing the eventual mourning I had to do by stepping up and protecting them. I had shouldered such a heavy responsibility at such a young age, but he somehow knew I would manage. I wasn’t exactly ready, but I could hold myself together long enough until I was, and when I was I suppose it was too much.”

He sat back up again, and you could see the tears on his face. He never wiped them, just let them flow freely down his face. You felt like he was trying to tell you something, but that would be something to ponder on later.

I’ve reconciled with it now, but it’s still one of the few things that legitimately fucks me up. He always stressed the loyalty we were to have to your parents, but I suppose as I was more exposed to your mum it was less ‘they saved us from death’ and more of ‘they honestly wanna see their people prosper’. I could work with that. They honestly wanted to see the world become a better place. Our methods weren’t too different, just ours were perhaps a tad bit more radical.” He cracked a half smile at that.

“A tad, huh?” you asked.

“Just a tad.”

You couldn’t help but smile. It was the only thing stopping you from going over and shoving his face in your boobs. You turned to look outside the window. You were in the same page on this whole war, and you supposed that was what was important.

…

You saw Asha on the bench in the airport, waiting for you, just behind the immigration agents posted to receive you. To the outside observer she looked like she was just reading her book, but she had probably observed everything that was going on around here.

There was also the fact that this place was  _ not  _ where you waited for your guests coming into the country.

“Must be really well connected or very powerful to be allowed to sit there and wait for us,” Gabriel noted, pocketing as the agent eyed him, with not very subtle venom. Gabriel took back his passport and flashed him a dazzling smile, causing him to look away so fast his specs misadjusted themselves on his face.

She looked up then when you called her name, and she smiled, so brightly you could see some of it reflected in her eyes. She briskly walked towards you, hugging you tight before putting her hand out for a firm handshake and exchange of names with Gabriel.

“Welcome to Amsterdam. I got a car to take your stuff to my house until you get back from Germany. You really both shouldn’t be there for more than twenty four hours. I just think that the information that she’ll give you will make sense in context with everything you wanna know about your newest favourite white man in power.” She smiled sweetly. You could literally hear the face palm from Gabriel.

You eventually found yourselves at what was probably the train station. She handed you your tickets, some phone sim cards and the contact of your banker, Hannah. You had never met her before, but she managed your mum’s - yours - accounts, and she was the best, firmly on your side, Asha assured you.

“She seems really lovely, but you and Sombra sound like you would kill for her,” you teased, hugging her again after she had escorted you to your platform. 

“I definitely would. She ensured the money I send to my father and my brother always gets to them, and she also ensures that it stays in there. They would really be suffering without her. She’s an absolute darling.” Her face and voice softened when she talked about them. SHe honestly really wanted them out of there. Though Tunisia was much better off than most other countries on the African continent, it was still pretty terrible to live in, but she knew Europe would be too dangerous for them. She could get away from danger just fine, but they just might be a weakness for her enemies to exploit.

And only God knew how many enemies she had.

The train arrived, and you and Gabriel boarded it. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

…

“Hi. It’s such a great pleasure to have to meet you. I again apologise for your mother’s death. Sorry I’m late. I had to bullshit a reason to leave the office. Let’s go somewhere a little more private. There’s quite a bit I need to talk to you about.”

Their train had arrived about half an hour before schedule, so you both decided to wait. Hannah, however, had arrived at the exact time the train was to arrive, without you even having to call her. You tended to stand out in the crowd, so it wasn’t particularly difficult to spot you.

She looked exactly what a banker in a major banking city in Europe would look like: a navy blue skirt suit, black tights and heels. She also had her handbag in one hand and her tablet in the other. She looked like she held a reasonably high position in her job, with her high brunette bun on her head and clear, brown eyes.

She led you over to what looked like a coffe lounge, before taking you upstairs. It was basically what everyone envisioned to be a library but better, warm and cosy with couches and steaming mugs of coffee and cookies. You helped yourself to one before sitting down, watching as Hanna pulled up your bank records on her tablet.

“Here are your records. Sombra, you informer as she told me, has been a great help in monitoring for me what has been happening when I have been too caught up. There have been multiple parties that have tried to mess with it, most of them from Tel Aviv, but I suppose Sombra has kept it extremely secure and they have not been successful.” At this, both you and Gabriel sat up straighter. Tel Aviv, huh?

“When I did some clandestine digging, it turns out that the account that was very interested to transfer funds from yours to theirs belongs to an individual called Ariel Levi. He has tried multiple times to steal your funds, and he has failed all the time, simply because of the security measures Sombra put in place. It seemed to irritate him a lot, because at some point my boss commanded that I transfer funds but I couldn’t, because of Sombra. The Bank ended up doing it, I think Sombra had no choice at that point, but it wasn’t even twenty four hours later when the money was back in your account. Sombra then used the bank itself to protect your account, so I think you are the only one, through her, that con control movement of funds, because I have seen funds come in, and only very small amounts relative to what the other transfers are, come out. This Ariel Levi person has been very frustrated recently about it, but he knows he can’t cause to much of a ruckus because he knows what he’s doing is blatant theft. I strongly suggest you do your own personal investigation when you can, because you need to deal with him before something gives.”

That name sounded very familiar. You remembered your mum mentioning it every once in a while, and she never, ever mentioned it in a positive light. Your gut promptly told you that you were most likely gonna have to confront the new friend of yours very, very soon, and your gut also told you that it was not going to end well. You blew air out of your mouth, your cheeks rounding, before you plopped your head on your fist.

You really, really,  _ really,  _ hated Europe.

You turned to look at Gabriel, who looked bored right out of his ears, but you understood him well enough to know he was thinking at a million miles a second. You removed your phone, texting Asha, asking her about this bloke. Couldn’t Europe wait for you to at least sleep before starting to fling compost in your face?

“Thank you very much, Hannah. Please continue working with Sombra. I’m going to look more into Mr. Levi here, and I’ll definitely be getting back to you on more instructions and what not. I’ll also communicate with you when I leave Europe to ga back to the US. I honestly really appreciate the work you’re doing. Thanks again.” 

You stood up and shook her hand, before you got into a cab to go back to catch the next train to Amsterdam. You would arrive relatively late in the evening, but you still had a lot of thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update. I know. There's been a lot going on, but here ya are.


	6. Chapter VI

You didn’t quite get there as late as you thought you would, so Asha invited you over to her apartment at first. “Might as well tell you what you gotta know right now so that you can wake up with how to come up with a solid plan,” she said, as she glanced up, smiling brightly at the uber driver she had called, the driver returning a brittle smile back. Gabriel snorted when you rolled your eyes. The world leaders had really gone out of their way to demonise your people it seemed.

You knew Asha lived well, much to the irritation of her equally rich neighbours, but you never knew she lived  _ this  _ well. In retrospect you could have expected it because Asha loved herself (and her family) far too much to not live her best life. First of all, she not lived in one of the wealthiest suburbs of Amsterdam, but she also lived in a penthouse, with absolutely amazing views of the whole city. She was probably the only non white person these individuals saw, and when you and Gabriel were walking past you were sure some of these folks were almost calling the police. It would have been extremely hilarious if it wasn’t sad.

Her house was warm and comfortable, spacious and very tastefully furnished. You could tell that she was very well off financially, but it was subtle, and there was also an interesting mix of her own and Western culture in the house. She had pictures of her father and her brother almost everywhere, and the flag of what was once her country on one of the walls, before it became a borderless slave ground. She brought out your luggage from one of the rooms, before going into the kitchen and brewing some coffee. This was Arabic coffee too, you could tell from the smell. It was the real deal, and you noticed even Gabriel perking up when he could smell the aroma of the roast.

She brought the coffee forward with some caramel slices, which, naturally meant that you not only were going to be here for a while, but also there was a lot of information that you would be going through. You were not looking forward to it.

Fucking Europe.

“Alright, now that we are all comfortable, it’s time to get to work.” She pulled out her tablet, opening a vast number of tabs on them.  Let’s talk about Mr Levi here.” You raised your eyebrow when you saw his image. he was somewhat exactly what you thought he’d look like. Blonde, almost golden hair. Green eyes. No lips. Shadow of a moustache, same shadow on his chin and his jaw. His jaw was too square, almost like a box, and his neck was strained, the veins out, the same as the one on his forehead. He was scowling, but he had no lines on his face, except the ones at the edges of his eyes. His gaze was dark, almost as though he was trying to laser you through the screen. You could see some of the strained muscle and veins going from his neck disappearing into the bottom of the screen. He honestly looked like he hated anyone that wasn’t white, male and straight, like the starchild of American, Southern Evangelists.

In other words he looked like an absolute delight. You snorted internally.

“No matter how evil you think he is, take it and multiply it by sixty. He’s the whole package: racist, misogynist and zionist. He doesn’t look as pretty under the cat, as he is the literal walking embodiment of rich white capitalism, except he’s actually physically fit: muscular and lean. He was one of the first people to fund the attempted genocide of the Palestinian people, and would more often than not get on his private jet and fly over our homeland to watch how we were all being slaughtered like chickens. He wanted absolute destruction of all Black People, All Asians and all Indigenous people, with a controlled few for slavery purposes. He hated your parents - in particular your mother - and he hates you just as much, because how dare black women be successful in running a business and being so good at it that everyone in power can’t hold you against it, and by hold you against it he means murder you in cold blood and seize everything you’ve got. He is a strong believer of eugenics, and is the actual posterboy of white supremacy. Every other white woman wants to marry him. His main aim as we speak is to see you die and your empire destroyed, but he’s not manic enough to risk his own self destruction to do it. He’s extremely greedy and believes that capitalism is a peak human achievement, while totally ignoring that he was born and brought up in wealth that was gotten through the blood of other human beings.”

You and Gabriel both sighed. You could already see where this was going and neither of you liked it.

“Now that the introduction is over and you sufficiently despise him, let’s get to what brought you here in the first place. So, remember about a fortnight ago one of your supply chains was blown to the fucking moon? Well, our best and delightful friend did that. Of course it’s no surprise now considering you know his background and his hatred of you and your mother, but he’s trying to look for ways to destroy you. He’s going about in a stupidly sloppy way, but he knows he’s protected, so I suppose he thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants with no consequence. He tried to get a couple of spies in, and when that failed he forcefully bought the whole thing, then blew it up.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. You were quite surprised yourself. This guy was either an absolute lunatic or an utter imbecile. You were honestly wagering on both.

“That’s not what would be considered a sound financial decision,” Gabriel said dryly, licking crumbs off his fingers. Your mind decided that there were other much more sensitive areas on your body he should be rolling his tongue around like that, but Asha promptly pulled your mind straight out of the gutter as she agreed with his assessment.

“It’s not, but you have to understand how obscenely rich this man is. He literally controls cities at this point, and you know capitalists with glorification of wealth. It honestly will not cause that much of a dent in his overall  bank balance, which is probably why he chose to do it. His sloppy ass didn’t even bother to check if there were survivors, because there were, and what he blew up was a very small amount overall of what they had, just your current shipment, so I suppose in the grand scheme of things you should be kind of alright, bar some losses. I can organise for you to meet them when you get back if you want.”

You had already pulled your tablet out, sending rapid instructions back home to meet these survivors, give them any medical treatment they required and promptly absorb them into your empire. 

“Yeah, actually. That would be absolutely amazing. I’m organising for Sombra to actually go meet them. I’ll talk to them when I get back. Thank you Asha, you’re godsent.”

She smiled brightly. “I try. So, is he connected to your other best friend Ms. Angela Zeigler? And if do, how, you ask yourselves. He funds her. He pays for everything. He pays for her experiments, her research, her living expenses, her travel...every fucking thing. Zeigler thinks she’s not racist but she’s very willing to do her more questionable experiments on people of colour, she over prices her research material, even to universities, and she is in that lot of researchers that’s the reason the pharmaceutical industry is still like that. She’s extremely greedy, and will do absolutely anything for money. Which explains that atrocity she was involved with a couple of years ago. She claimed that she did it all under duress because she was coerced, but we all know Zeigler. Her empathy is only reserved for people that look like her, and in her ignorant whiteness, cannot allow herself to be a villain, because how dare she be a villain when she is not going out of her way to hard people of colour. No wonder Levy likes her so much.”

She turned to the two of, and smiled dryly at the looks of disgust on your faces. “Anyway, go sleep. I know you want to  get out of here as soon as possible. Sample the brothels or something. Can’t leave Amsterdam without doing that.”

…

You were sitting on the balcony of your room, having just finished eating breakfast, wondering if it would be a good idea to strangle Asha. She had definitely schemed this, as she knew your long,  _ long  _ crush on Gabriel and she had long gone past subtleties at this point, and as much you honestly couldn’t blame her, she had no right to be this rude.

You and Gabriel arrived at the hotel - a completely different one from the one Gabriel booked you before you got here. This one was a lot more inside the city, a lot more boutique, and  _ a lot  _ more expensive. You immediately contacted Sombra, asking her to check out your bank balance, since these rates were beyond ridiculously, and she, with shock in her voice, stated that the cash you had used for accommodation had been refined. You narrowed your eyes, asking Gabriel to talk to Asha because you knew you would roast her ass to a crisp, and she, naturally, giggling, took the opportunity to explain things to you.

She had booked you in this hotel because she was feeling petty. You shouldn’t worry about footing the bill as she got that. (You and Gabriel shared a look here. She had definitely blackmail someone into paying for you, no doubt.) When you got there to check in, you found out that not only had she booked  _ only one room,  _ but it was the supreme luxury suite, and it had been booked for three nights, one extra night than you wanted. The reception, with a brittle smile and a very fake voice, had been  _ kind _ enough to give you a brochure of what the room looked like, and what amenities were available to you. You ignored it, looking at it and looking at her, grabbing your keys and walking away, taking the lift to your room. Gabriel laughed, that deep, but almost quiet low sound making your knees almost buckle, as he joined you in the lift.

“They’re gonna absolute fumigate that room when we leave. Going full industrial cleaners on it to cleanse it of our melanin.” He sounded so amused. You snorted, a half mocking smile on your face. You knew he was right.

“Well, is that our problem? No. Let’s just hope they don’t pee in our food or something.”

It turned out that this was a hotel that was very big on reputation, and Asha assured you that nothing creepy like them spitting in your food or something would happen, because even the slightest negative review against them would cause them to lose quite a bit of their clientele. Sleeping really wasn’t much of an issue. You were both adults, the bed was a massive double king. You could survive, you vowed to yourself.

Except you woke up, your arms around a thick torso, legs tangled with powerful ones, and your face buried in a very muscular, bare back, surrounded by a very distinct scent of leather, sandalwood and pine. It took far more self control than necessary to let go and roll over, and try not to nut, before you realised you couldn’t go back to sleep, so decided to go take a shower instead, leaving him still asleep.

There wasn’t even enough time to wank, which made you doubly mad, so after your shower Gabriel, already barely awake, still lying in bed, told you he had ordered for breakfast and excused himself to go brush his teeth, before coming out to join you. After breakfast he promptly got into the shower, leaving you to go on the balcony, leaving you with a fantastic view of one of the canals.

You turned around, wanting to go get yourself another bottle of water when he walked out, and you almost walked into the wall when you saw him. He was dressed pretty normally: a black t shirt, black pants and socks. He was towel drying his hair, and you couldn’t get your eyes off his arms, or how fitting his clothes were on his person. You could almost see that smooth, lean muscle through them, and the moment you got to the fridge you drained half the bottle of water in one gulp.

You were definitely going to strangle Asha.

Regardless, after convincing yourself that jumping him before pulling his pants down and taking his dick in your mouth would not be a good idea, you turned back around, half drunk water bottle in your hand and went to join him on the balcony. He was staring out at the canal.

“This is actually one of the more aesthetic cities in Europe,” he murmured, looking around. “Pity it’s in Europe.”

You snorted at that, agreeing wholeheartedly. He turned to you, leaning against the balcony railing, pocketing and crossing his legs at the ankles. Honestly it was one of the most basic things to do but it just seemed like a suave thing to do.

Or maybe you were just thirsty. Yeah, that should have been it.

“What our next course of action?”

You stared out at the clouds, thinking.

“I knew Zeigler was trash, but I honestly never knew she was this bad,” you said quietly. “I kind of expected this of her, but actually knowing that she actively knew what Levi is all about and still choosing to work with him is really something, huh? We need to find a way to get rid of her without him knowing, because something happening to her will definitely draw him out in the public.”

Gabriel nodded, looking at the ground.

“I think they have a kind of symbiotic relationship. I was doing some research last night when you were asleep and Levi got quite a bit of backlash from some pretentious shits about going too HAM on the mass genocides that were committed after the way, particularly in Palestine, Canada and New Zealand. Naturally, for a while he had to be...pushed out of the community, so that aforementioned pretentious shits could feel better about themselves because they called out a man that was going around funding wars to murder people and acting like they weren’t living on blood money themselves. So him collaborating with Zeigler would be excellent since she was greatly adored in this particular community of the elite, for obvious reasons, so his association with her would get him back into their good books, so to speak. She, on the other hand needed money to do her “medical research” and adequate people to experiment on, and what better for that than a rich zionist?”

You felt a great deal of disgust. “She stopped doing that though, after threats to be exposed. She made a public apology, and was, naturally, immediately forgiven.”

“She’s still taking his money though, so really, what is the truth?”

Oh boy. It was going to be a wild next couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama begins.


	7. Chapter VII

When you realised it was gonna be a wild next couple of months, you never really expected it to be this immediate.

As you were both on the balcony thinking about all the information Asha had told you and how you would deal with it, you noticed that there were two white women looking at you, right at you. They seemed to be monitoring you and Gabriel. Maybe you were a little paranoid, but for some reason, you felt very uneasy all of a sudden with the realisation that you were being observed strangely carefully. Both of you tended to get a lot of looks because of what you looked like and the current state of the world, but for the most part the looks stopped after a couple of seconds and people went on with their lives.

But these two, oh they were lingering. You pretended to be talking a picture of the canal and the lights that were being reflected off it, but you made sure to zoom into their faces and then you promptly sent the image to Asha, asking if she knew of them, then you also sent it to Sombra and asked her to do her thing. You needed a distraction to test your theory, and you already had an idea.

You stood up abruptly, and before Gabriel could even respond you pressed yourself against him, kissing him. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and placed the palm of your other hand on his chest. You opened your eyes slightly, very amused at the shock reflected in his features, though he never objected to you devouring his mouth.

You broke off, slowly, staring at him, as he found it very difficult to look you in the eye and instead focused his gaze on your lips. Perhaps this could work. ”Work with me,” you whispered. “I have a feeling we’re being watched. If we make out long enough maybe we can gross them out for them to fuck off, but I - “

You didn’t even have a chance to finish what you were saying. Gabriel had already wrapped an arm around your waist and pulling you in between his legs, his other hand holding your chin with his thumb and forefinger as he dipped his head down and kissed you with a ferocity you weren’t quite anticipating. He pulled your chin down, opening your mouth wider for him as he dipped his tongue in, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

You moaned in his mouth, standing on your toes and pressing yourself further into him, your thirst overriding all other thought processes, including the reason you were currently poking each other’s tonsils with your tongues at the moment. Your hand that wasn’t around him explored, feeling the taut muscle through his clothes, and when you felt a hard and hot bulge just under your belly, you smiled mischievously against his lips, dipping your hands into his pants, past his underwear, fingers tangling in his public hair as you grabbed the base of his dick.

He made a sound in his throat, something between a grunt and a moan, as his hips bucked up into your hand. You took that as encouragement and stoked him once,  then another couple of times in succession, varying the speed and pressure with your hand, and not only could you literally feel him get thicker in your hand, but he broke from your mouth, burying his face in your neck and rattling off what you were sure were expletives in Spanish. You never stopped, continuing to stroke him in his pants, outside on the balcony of your hotel, always making sure to run your finger over that vein at the top of his dick, or over his slit, making sure to spread his precum over his tip. He shuddered after a while, before placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss on your neck, his hand that wasn’t holding you against him grabbing your bum. You let go of his cock for a while, fondling his balls, and you felt them tighten, before he came with a moan of your name, spilling seed all over himself and you were sure some of it got on your clothes and your hand, as you felt the warm liquid flow down the ridge between your thumb and your index finger.

You stayed like that for a couple of seconds more, as Gabriel regulated his breathing. You truly felt like you were at your peak at this point, feeling like a goddess because you had the most attractive man you had ever met in your life fall apart in your hands. Was this what true power felt like? If so, you could definitely get used to this.

You took a peak over his shoulder, and one of the two women that were observing had gone, but the one that remained seemed more than a little disgusted at your antics. You smirked, ready to tell him of your findings but it seemed like he had something to tell you first.

“If you honestly think you can get me off so good like that and have me cum all over both of us and our clothes and not think I’ll have you crying out my name in ecstasy then you are seriously mistaken,  _ gatita _ .”

God his  _ voice _ , low, husky, slightly rough, commanding. There was something definitely lascivious about the way he called you that term of endearment as well, and it was then that you realised that perhaps, you may have gone a little further than you could have handled here.

Of course, you weren’t regretting it all, because that was the point, actually.

You hadn’t even noticed that he’d dipped his hand under your shirt, teasing as he lightly used his fingertips to touch your cleavage, no doubt leaving a trail of goosebumps in his path, still holding you against him as he spoke, biting lightly at the point where your neck and shoulder met. That action had you gasping, tightening your hand around his neck as your other one gripped his shirt like a lifeline, a quick tremble hitting your entire body when he dipped his hand into your shorts, and immediately in between your folds.

Your legs immediately buckled at that contact, and if he wasn’t holding you you would have crumpled at his feet. You didn’t even know how wet you were until you felt how easily he slipped two fingers inside you, so aroused at how he had responded to you earlier and so doped on that power that you honestly forgot that your body would react. You mewled a curse, opening your eyes and realising you were still on the balcony, being fingered by the man you had wanted to fuck for just about a decade, and you clamped down on his fingers, as he gently pulled out and then pushed back in, his thumb circling over your clit and pushing down on it simultaneously. Your legs felt like jelly. How were you even still standing?

You opened your mouth, trying to say something, but your vocal cords felt like they had clogged up and all you could manage was a hiccup, pulling yourself closer to him to try to get a grip. You swallowed, and tried to speak again, and the most you could get out was a moan of his name, loud and shameless. Your face felt like it was going to burn his shirt with how much heat that was radiating from it. How the hell did you lose control this fast?

He never stopped though, chuckling as he continued, pushing in and out of you as you tried to unfog your brain from all the lust clouding it. “Ga-Gabriel, we’re outside,” you gasped, feeling your thighs tremble. You weren’t going to last long. Something that had been building at the base of your belly felt like it was about to burst at any second now.

“Then cum for me so that I can take you inside, Awori.” That was it. That statement was enough to dive you off the edge, and you came, burying your head in his shirt and gritting your teeth, your whole body trembling as you went through your orgasm, trembling against him as you tried to regulate your breathing and your body. He pulled his fingers out, and you felt remarkably empty, still trying to figure out how to stand on your own two feet.

Holy shit that was wild.

Still blushing at the obscenities you had instigated, you fumbled your way into the bath and locked it before he could join you, because you  _ knew  _ he would.

…

“I honestly can’t believe you’re leaving without sampling at least one brothel,” Asha said, almost whiny to you over the phone as you handed your passport to the man sneering at you. You noticed his immediate frown when you realised you never gave a fuck, then his look of respectful contempt when he realised you were boarding a private jet. He removed wet wipes to wipe his hands, when you saw Gabriel tell him almost bored that it was a pity the wipes couldn’t wipe away the poverty from his life and you snorted loudly. You saw a couple of other people wince, acknowledging that was a ruthless burn,and the man’s face was so red you were shocked he wasn’t tearing.

“You already booked us to stay here one day longer than we all would have wanted. We all want to get the fuck out of here as soon as possible. After all, we do have some leads to follow up on.” You couldn’t help the amusement in your voice. That one-liner was definitely going to be one that you would be using in the future.

“Promise me when you come back you’ll go to some of the ones I’ll recommend to you. Also, please tell me the reason you’re so amused is because Gabriel just absolutely made some regret why they learnt how to speak.”

You laughed, agreeing to both statements and telling her what he had said. She was silent for a moment, promising to go pray for whatever that was left of his esteem when she went to the mosque later on.

You hang up, getting on your plane, reminiscing about your stay here. You also reminisced about the utter shamelessness you had indulged in, and how you could not look at Gabriel in the eye the rest of the time you were here, and his quiet but very smug satisfaction and turning everything that you instigated on its head.

All in all, it had been extremely successful. You had achieved everything that you had set out to do, and then some. In fact you were even more grateful for the extra information that you had been given by Asha concerning the two young women you saw the previous evening, before you and Gabriel descended into debauchery. 

Your suspicions were correct. They were both spies, but you just skimmed on the information she had provided. You decided you would go through it thoroughly later, but they were sent by their superiors to check on you, both by Zeigler and by Levi. Right now, you had a very long trip to make, and some work to do.

…

“Welcome back home,  _ jefe.  _ Don’t I got some news for you.”

It had been a day after you had arrived back from The Netherlands, and you had made it very clear that you were tired and only wanted to sleep. You knew there was a lot of work - and a lot of thinking - you had to do after that, but first things first. You needed to know who those two young women were and then figure out whether or not they were a threat that needed to be eliminated.

You were both in your office, as you were looking at a potential deal to sell some military equipment to the British Government. It was atender, and as usual with the Brits, they required the presence of all potential business partners for personal vetting purposes. You smirked. This could be interesting.

“Talk to me Sombra.” You looked up at her, noticing that look she gave you, that one that signified that she knew you were probably scheming something. “You won’t be involved directly, don’t worry about it.”

She just nodded, before she got back to her tablet.

“The pictures of the two women you sent me are Ayala Feld and Lara Carli. They aren’t particularly important, just footwomen for Levi and Zeigler respectively. Carli is the one that collected the people, including old people, children and pregnant women to be experiments for Zeigler’s research, and Feld is the one one snitched on people that were hiding from their extermination, particularly the ones orchestrated by Levi during and after the war. Getting rid of them really isn’t going to achieve anything in the long run.”

You nodded, agreeing with her.

“Alrighty. Thanks very much. I gotta call Asha see if she’s got any dirt on them, something we can use as leverage, then I’ll get back to you after I have a chat with our new best friend Levi. Go talk to your brother about this London deal. See what you’ll get about who else is there and whether it will be worth it to supply them.”

Sombra sat back on her chair, looking at her nails with feigned interest. Going by that cheshire cat smile going on on her lips you already knew what she was going to ask, but you decided to humour her instead.

“Please tell me you fucked my brother,” she asked. You could hear hints of glee in her voice. You winced internally. You didn’t think your thirst was that blatant. You thought you did a pretty good job of hiding it, though, honestly speaking, you had been wanting to fuck Gabriel for the longest time.

You fidgeted, crossing your legs under your desk, remembering what his finger felt like deep in your pussy. You really could have self combusted when your brain took you down the road of what his cock would feel like, so you stopped yourself right there. You could wank to him later.

You shrugged, going for nonchalance. You doubted she bought it. “Depends on what you mean exactly by fucked,” you said instead, feeling rather than seeing her judge you.

“The conventional definition. Got to ride him like an equestrian. Bounced up and down his dick like a pogo stick. Got his dick so far up your wo-”

“Thank you, Sombra. I get it now,” you muttered, raising your hand to signal her to stop as you felt yourself get a little hot under the collar. She really didn’t have to go that hard and yet.

You facepalmed when the more juvenile part of you internally giggled at the word ‘hard’. That was definitely something you would love t-

“I’ve given you work to do. I’d appreciate it if you’d do it instead of prying into your brother’s sex life.”

She giggled, and there was something unnerving about that little laugh, her eyes closed as she covered her hand in front of her mouth. “I’m just asking coz he masturnated to you last night. I could hear him, so perhaps you could help him on that front.”

You were honestly shocked your face hadn’t melted off with how hard you were blushing. You groaned, letting your head fall on on your hands on your desk. 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s the sound he’d  _ love  _ to hear coming from you when his stro-”

“Bitch if you don’t get your ass out of my office right this second I’ll fling you right the fuck out my window!”

You could hear her diablical laughter down the corridor as she left.

…

You really needed to call this piece of shit, but your brain was fixated on other things. Other very inappropriate things.

He masturbated to you last night. The hottest man alive in your opinion was not only sexually attracted to you, but he wanted you enough that he could get off to you. Maybe Sombra was right. Maybe you really both should get to fucking the brains out of each other, because you, in particular was finding it very hard to function and having watched and felt him cum in your hand.

You picked up the phone and decided to give Levi a call. That would give you a distraction from all the inappropriate thoughts you were having. It was time to get back to work, and honestly speaking, you couldn’t wait to see what Levi would say this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thirst is so real.
> 
> Sombra is also such a little shit, just like my own sister. I love them both to death.


	8. Chapter VIII

He picked up his phone on about the third ring. You were honestly impressed he never let it ring for longer.

“Hello?”

“Levi! How lovely to hear from you! How are you doing? How’s Tel Aviv? The good life? Any people of colour you’ve murdered in the recent past? The eugenics research looking good? That youth serum working as well for you as it’s working for Zeigler?”

The linie was so clear you could almost hear his breathing, barely any static.

“Ojiambo,” he said, his tone hostile. He even went as far as mispronouncing your name. However, you could also be petty.

“Alright, discount mermaid princess, wanna-be, let’s get to work. What made you think that I wouldn’t know you’re the one that tried to blow up one of my biggest suppliers to fuck up my supply chain?”

You could hear his breathing over the phone. Asha told you Levi was almost always prepared for most scenarios, but you highly doubted he was prepared to be unabashedly asked about why he blew up part of a supplier’s business.

Nobody was ever prepared for such a question.

“I have no ide-”

“Don’t bullshit me Levi. If that was your way to take me out of business but not only have you failed, but you are also an absolute fucking idiot to think that I wouldn’t know it’s you. Why did you try to come at me specifically when you were aware my mum has just passed away?”

You were calm, rational. You had no intention of flying into a rage or snapping at him. You didn’t even want to shade him. This was supposed to be blunt, cold and calculating, and you were also well aware that Sombra and Gabriel were listening in on this conversation.

“You don’t deserve to succeed. You don’t deserve to be in this industry,” he shrieked at you over the phone. You actually had to take it off your ear because the man was deafening you. “You’re supposed to be a slave, because that’s all you’re good for, you and your kind. How dare you get in the way of what’s rightfully mine?!”

What demon had currently possessed you and convinced you that calling this heathen was a good idea?

“Is that why you’ve also been trying to steal my money?” You asked, deadpan.

“Not steal,  _ claim.  _ Get it right!” He exclaimed. His tone had changed, more self - righteous and patronising, as if he was explaining things to a child who was finding it difficult to understand a simple concept. “Just because you settled the deal doesn’t mean you earn that money.”

“So you, who just sat there stewing in your bigotry earned it by virtue of being a white man?”

He tried to gurgle something, before he finally managed to get his vocalisations in order. “This conversation is over,” he snarled. You could almost see the veins popping on his face.”

“If you ever dare to get in touch wi-”

“Shut the fuck up, you racist sack if dicks.” Your voice was quiet, almost breathy. It was taking far more self - control than you would have liked to contain your anger. “I will get in touch with you whenever I fucking feel like it, and you  _ will  _ speak to me, do you understand, maggot?! Don’t think you’re the only one who can hand over orders at anyone at any time. You think you’re hot shit sitting behind a phone line when you’re too pussy to confront me yourself, sending in your shitty little spies to come and peep at me to send you and your garbage little doctor information on what I’m doing, don’t you? You really think I don’t know what you’re all about? You’re a fucking coward, and rest assured when I decide to come after you I will slowly and systematically destroy you. Go to sleep tonight knowing I’m the real life incarnation of your worst nightmare, and I  _ am  _ coming for you.”

You immediately slammed the phone down, dropping your head in your hands as you looked at your desk, breathing loudly in and out. You were  _ infuriated  _ and you had nobody else to blame but yourself because nobody ever sent you to call that fucker. You needed a nap, but you had work to do.

You reached for your tablet, figuring out the location of your former supply depot. It was time to pay people a visit.

…

Gabriel looked at you, his face impassive.

“This is not a good idea.”

He was right. You knew he was right, but you were  _ petty.  _

“So basically you’re saying you won’t come with me?” You asked, a little incredulously. You were being deliberately difficult (and selfish), knowing why he wouldn’t come with you but still, for some reason, you wanted to prove a point. 

You didn’t even know who you wanted to prove a point to.

“This isn’t going to help in any way. We aren’t going to get any information from this. We know the survivors are fine. If you want to interact with them again, we can organise everything properly and go see them, go see how we can help them. This is hasty, and that psychopath knows that you are likely to do something like this. He’ll counterattack you.”

As usual he was calm, rational. He provided you with the facts to prove his case. You, however, had already made up your mind. You knew he was probably aware of this, and that he couldn’t change it.

You nodded towards your garage. “I’m going to get my weapon and my ammunition. If you’re coming you’ve got two  hours to prep. If not, just tell me then I can leave myself.”

You never gave him a chance to respond. You immediately turned around and walked to the garage. You were to get your ammunition for the whole trip, and put it in the car, together with the bag that you’d packed with clothes, maps and your tech for the trip. You’d be gone for about a week.

You never waited for long in the car. Within about forty five minutes Gabriel arrived, throwing his stuff in the backseat and gracefully sliding into the co driver’s seat next to you.

You said nothing for a while, honestly surprised that he decided to come with you. You never expected him to, because if he could he would definitely be risking his life to join you in a mission that he should not, because objectively speaking, this was already going to be a disaster, no matter which angle you looked at it from.

You said nothing for a moment as you drove towards your safe house, about an hour walk from what was left of your former supply depot. You asked Sombra to locate the survivors and tell them that you’d meet up there, as abruptly as you had made up your mind to go for the mission. SHe was extremely surprised at the request, or more specifically polite demand, but she chose not to say anything. She could probably already see that you had made up your mind, despite the questionable judgement behind it. The drive itself was gonna be a six hours. You generally weren’t looking forward to the whole mission, but you never expected to be done with it before it even begun.

“Thanks for coming. I know I’m being selfish, and you rea-”

“Shut the fuck up and drive.”

He wasn’t hapy with you at all. It was in his tone, and you were one hundred percent sure that they only reason he had come with you was to make sure your dumbass survived this...whatever the fuck this was. Excursion? Who knew? You were already second guessing this whole thing, already contemplating turning back and doing as he said: waiting for the opportune moment and plan accordingly.

“Don’t forget to take that left before you pass it.” You jumped slightly in your chair, so far into your thoughts you weren’t keeping track of time or the road, already so used to this particular route you were driving solely on autopilot so to speak. You mumbled an apology, taking the required turn and continuing on, taking a moment to admire the quiet scenery around you before getting back to promptly regretting this decision.

You parked the car at the back of the safehouse, and slowly removed your stuff. Gabriel said he was going to go out and look for some food, because after that drive he was sure I was too tired and cook and he wasn’t in the mood. You just nodded, realising that he was back to his usual self, stoic, almost indifferent even, that earlier tint of irritation not there anymore. He had probably come to accept his role in this mission, to at least make sure both of you got back in one piece. You chewed on your lower lip, starting to get overwhelmed with guilt. You had only tonight to try and push these emotions at the back of your mind, because they could get in the way and cause to make even worse decision. You were already here, might as well go through with this disaster.

You decided to remove your tablet, going through the quick plan you’d scrapped together after talking to Levi, instead of dying of nerves. Perhaps it would also be a good idea to share it with Gabriel when he came back.

Indeed he got back, giving you your food, and you proceeded to share you plan with him, asking for his opinion. He seemed to be agreeable with it for the most part, but he told you to always be ready, because shit was definitely gonna hit the fan. Before you went to bed that evening, you called a doctor you knew that ran a clinic about a ten minute drive from where the safehouse was. He had a fully functional underground hospital that treated those that could not afford to treat themselves, and you told him to be on standby. You had a feeling shit was gonna hit the fan bad.

…

You really hated everything right now, including yourself. Not that you really had anyone else to blame quite frankly, because if you would have listened, you really wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

A bullet whizzed past you, probably centimetres from your ear, and you noticed a reflection to your left. That was enough to tell you where the shot came from, and you aimed your sniper rifle, looking through the scope, and you spotted the culprit. About two seconds later you had put a bullet through their head, and you got back up, sneaking towards where your car was, hoping Gabriel had made it.

You nearly screamed, scared out of your sanity when you felt blood splatter on your back, and when you turned you realised there was probably brain matter and bone shards with it, ready to wham the skull of whoever that was behind you, when you came face to face, or should you face to a smoking double barrel of a very familiar hand shotgun, the smell of gunpowder nearly making you tear, to see Gabriel behind you, his leg on the stomach of  the corpse of whichever poor idiot thought it would be a good idea to try and attack you.

“You’re an excellent long range combatant but you need to focus on the battle happening to you at the moment if you’re too survive,” he murmured, pointing his gun to the ground as he walked past you, nodding his head in the direction he was going, indicating you follow him. Your legs decided they knew what mobility was when you managed to get your brain somewhat clear again, able to convince yourself that your heartbeat was that loud and that fast due to adrenaline and not pure, unadulterated fear.

You almost died. Had Gabriel not appeared and blow that goon’s head the fuck off that very moment you’d be the one with a hole in your head, blood and brain matter slowly oozing out with some shrapnel. You swallowed, taking a shaky breath as the image played in your mind.

The day had been going perfectly fine, until disaster struck. In fact prior to then you thought you would complete this quickly, get back to your safehouse and make preparations for your journey back the next day.

Naturally, the Fates had to intervene and turn an otherwise decent day into absolute chaos.

You had met the survivors, a grand total of 15 people. They had gone from just about sixty or so people to fifteen. You grit your teeth so hard when a young man, probably in his late twenties came out and said he was the head of the group. The youngest person was a toddler, about three years old, the cutest little girl you had ever seen, who had an immense fear of people she was not familiar with and hearing damage. You made a note to call on the doctor to come and check on her. He said they were running out of food in the shelter, and it was difficult to conduct business, though your people from your headquarters were really helping. The factory was still standing, they just didn’t have the manpower to run it properly. You had never called Sombra that fast.

All this time, Gabriel was scouting the area, informing you that there were some of Levi’s goons around, but he had taken care of them whenever he could, which mean he had dealt with the ones he could subtly. The ones too far off would just have to wait. You continued talking to this group of your men, women and children, assuring them that there would be more people brough around to help, and that they would have more food and money brought out to them, as well as any other help that they needed.

God knew they needed a lot of help.

Gabriel appeared, though this time he made some noise, making sure that everyone knew he was there. He was looking a little bit grimy and you could see the blood and dirt stains stuck on his uniform. He assured everyone that they were safe, though he recommended that they get back home soon. You were done with the meeting anyway, so you offered to escort them all back.

It was when everyone was safe that the bullets begun.

Luckily, there were no massive explosions, as you were able to quickly find and snipe out the people in charge of those massive launchers and anyone else around them. That is what led to the current situation you were in, where Gabriel decided to actually go and eliminate those that he could in melee, so that you could take care of anyone you could at range.

It was almost instantaneous, the shot. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion at that moment, that precise moment when he cursed,  before the bullet hit him, with so much force that he landed right onto you, the push so heavy that you both landed on a tree behind you, the pain so intense you weren’t even sure if the scream was only in your head or you projected it verbally as well. The was blood all over you, and you were shaking, watching the hole in his left shoulder, just under his collarbone, pouring out blood like a tap. He immediately placed his right hand on it, trying to stem the blood flow, but you weren’t sure if it was working. You stared in shock for a moment, before your mind clicked into action and you calmed down, immediately taking off your shirt and tearing it into strips. 

You honestly thanked your mother for forcing you into kickboxing and strength exercises, being a bit of a chubby kid and very self conscious of your body. You never quite lost your mass, but most of it was converted into an excellent ratio of muscle to fat, which was why you were able to rip a cotton t shirt into strips like it was wet paper. You made a makeshift bandage, tying the area of the would tight enough to stem blood flow, but not too tight because he still had a bullet wound in there. You called out to him, hoping he wasn’t too weak or delirious. It wasn’t too far off to the car, and you were covered well enough that the enemy could not see you very well. If he could manage to get to the car you could drive him to the doctor.

“Hey. Gabriel. Can you get up? Get to the car?” You asked quietly. You made sure your voice was soothing. He opened an eye, painting still, and he ran his eyes over your torso, and it was then that you realised you were in just a bra. You ignored your blush and kept your facisl expression neutral. He nodded slowly, and you helped him up, putting one of his arms around your shoulder as you wrapped the other around his waist.

He was so  _ fucking heavy.  _ You nearly buckeld under effort, but he was a good sport, trying to pull his own weight, which you were very grateful for. You finally reached the car, and you both got in, zooming to the hospital.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter IX

You had been sitting at the lobby of the secret hospital for about twenty minutes now,  and you were slowly descending into madness, because you were thinking the worst. What would you tell his mother and his sister?

How would you live with yourself?

You suddenly felt a cold blast of wind slap your back, and you arched it, snarling through clenched teeth. It was then that you remembered you were in a bra, combat pants and combat boots, having torn your shirt to serve as a makeshift bandage. You adjusted yourself, going back to your previous seating position, bent forward,elbows resting on your knees, hands hanging in between your legs, clasped together, ignoring the cold you were feeling and the relatively large goosebumps formed. You were back in your thoughts.

“Awori,” the doctor said, coming out, his white coat flowing behind him, before eyeing you and going back to his reception and removing a hoodie, handing it to you. You took it gratefully, trying to open your mouth but all that came out was a coarse croak, so you settled for nodding and a tired smile.

He was an Arab, from what was formerly Palestine, one of the states that started that war decades ago. He was tall, lean, with a very well trimmed beard and sparkly brown eyes, very messy hair and the brightest smile you had ever seen in your life. Behind those eyes though was a man who only knew conflict, death and destruction, and he was very well versed in about two types of martial arts, and could probably smash your neck in with the palm of his hand. All the medical personnel he had employed - all of whom knew they were fighting a war at all times - were skilled fighters. You knew. You never thought you could see a clipboard being used as a weapon, but there was a pediatrician who went through about 6 kidnappers once with one clipboard (and a ball point pen), and the end result was a bloody and soggy piece of wood and very dead kidnappers, to protect the children behind him.

If you were inside the hospital, you would never had known it was underground or even in a very questionable part of the developed world, and when you asked how he funded  _ an entire secret hospital  _  he smiled sweetly at you and told you to ask your IT specialist, and it was at that moment you knew this was a man to immensely fear.

Out of morbid curiosity you asked your mother, who told you when they first moved here, his mother, a dentist, and his father  an oncologist had saved the lives of some very powerful people, people who had taken him to school and had been consistent clients of his parents, clients who he knew could turn on them at any moment, so he started making his own connections, making them pledge their allegiance to him. The current president’s son in law and grandson were just some of his regular customers in his clinic, and he had their lives in his hands. He never made them forget he could snuff them out at any second if he so chose, all he asked was to be left to run his clinic in peace.

And, of course, his hospital, but the other powerful people didn’t have to know that.

“He’s doing fine, a little bit of shock, a little bit of blood loss, but other than that, nothing major.” As with most people you knew, impeccable English, but he had a bit of an accent. “I’ve doped him up so that he can fucking sleep, but he simply sustained a flesh wound. I’ve removed the bullet, cleaned and bandaged the wound. Since he’s in peak physical condition, he should heal with relative ease, though I’ll give him some pain meds and antiseptic and bandages. He should be back to active duty in a couple of weeks, but he shouldn’t be involved in any combat until he completely heals, about one to two months from now. So don’t instigate any fights. I also gave him a small transfusion.”

He took one look at you, filthy, exhausted, partially undressed and hungry. He put a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

“Go home, eat and sleep. I’ll get back to you tomorrow to come pick up your...uh,  _ friend  _ here. We can talk tomorrow.”

You winced, managing a slightly abashed smile. You didn’t think you were  _ that _ obvious. Nonetheless, too tired to argue, you did what he said, went home, showered, ate last night’s leftovers and blacked the fuck out.

…

You heard something that really sounded like your ringtone. Or were you dreaming?

You turned, not wanting to leave the warmth of your bed, and not wanting to open your eyes because they were crusty, a product of the crying you did last night. As it turned out, your annoying ringtone was very real and not a dream that would switch off when you woke up. You weren’t amused.

You contemplated ignoring it, throwing it to the wall even to shut it up, but when you grabbed it, irritated especially at the obnoxiously bright light, before you realised it was the doctor. You could not have woken up any faster.

“Yusuf,” you said, voice hoarse. You winced.

“Afternoon Awori. Did I wake you up?”

You rubbed the back of your head awkwardly, glancing at your bedside clock. It was about twelve thirty in the afternoon. You had slept through the entire morning. Welp...you definitely would not be travelling back home today. You made a mental note to infomr Sombra later on.

“Yeah. It was a bit of a rough day yesterday,” you responded. 

“I’m sure it was. Gabriel is awake now. You can come round and get him. He’s doing a lot better. Let him continue resting, then you can get back home tomorrow.”

You smiled, relief and something else settling at the pit of your stomach. “Thank you so much doctor. Also I have a favour to ask of you. Whenever you get the time, can you please go look after my survivors? There a little girl there who does require medical attention for her ears.”

Of course. I’ll get some of my colleagues and head there right away first thing tomorrow. I hope none of them were affected by this recent battle.”

You shook your head before realising you were on the phone and he couldn’t see you. “Not at all this time, thank God. I really do appreciate it.”

Well, this was was gonna go interestingly. You got up and had a quick shower, driving to go pick up Gabriel. You decided you would get food when you got back.

At the hospital, Gabriel was at the lobby. There was a massive bulge on his left shoulder, where you assumed his bandages were, and his clothes were clean and fresh, probably laundered by Yusuf, except with a hole where the bullet that shot him had passed through. He looked up at you, face impassive, but you feel something slightly...negative. It was in that extremely negative, a faint curl of his lip, upper left, almost like a snarl. You couldn’t quite tell what exactly he was feeling, but you decided that was something you would sort out later. You passed by a local Chinese take out place and got food, before driving home. The entire drive was quiet, kind of awkward, but you managed to shut your mouth and not say anything too dumb. You could applaud yourself for that.

You noticed his slight wince when he had to move it too much, and you always found yourself wanting to apologise, wanting to ask how he was doing, but for some reason (guilt probably), the words tended to die somewhere in your throat.

After dinner, you decided it was time to gather your courage, the remnants of your pride, and actually apologise. You were the reason he was in this mess. It was the least you could do instead of being such a coward.

You sighed, thinking of how you were going to go about it. He was in the bedroom, in the  _ only  _ bedroom in this entire house. Honestly the Fates were really playing with your life at this point. You gathered your courage aand went into the room. It was almost bed time anyway.

He was in the bathroom, probably changing his bandage and cleaning his wound, going by the grunts and muffled curses you could hear. \you sat on the bed, cross-legged, rehearsing in your head what you would say to him, so immersed in your mind you could not hear him come out, and neither were you prepared for what he would look like when he came out.

He had on those pants pf his, the black ones, gym pants, the ones with two white strips on the side. That is all he was wearing, said pants hanging so low on his waist you could see the Archile’s belt. Your mouth immediately went dry, your tongue deciding it was going to magically attach itself in your mouth. The bathroom was incredibly steamy, so he had a thin sheen of moisture on his skin, making it literally gleam. His dreadlocks were splayed all over his shoulders and he was removing surgical gloves from his hands, tossing them in the bin, before grabbing lotion, and applying them on his hands.

“Okay, this may be the worst time for this given the circumstances but you should really call the deity that allowed you to look like that and ask them who actually gave the the right,” you muttered, promptly shutting up and  _ seriously thinking  _ about what you had just said and promptly facepalming.

It seemed that your dumbassery had been getting worse over the years.

Gabriel, however chuckled after a short pause, the  sound low, warm and masculine. This time if was he who would need to tell you who gave him the right to sound like that.

“I honestly can’t be mad at you for so long. That’s a very elaborate way to say you wanna fuck me, but I guess I’ll take it.”

You really needed to change, just throw your shorts away, with how wet you were getting.Maybe you could start with getting this tank top off. It was getting rather hot.

You cleared your throat, having absolutely no response or comeback. He had read you like a book. As you were busy staring down at your fingers trying to figure out what you would tell him, he had already settled in bed behind you, nodding his head slightly asking you to join him. You blushed.

You sat next to him on the bed, your arms touching, and you decided this would be the right time to apologise before you decided to jump him.

“Foolishness aside, I just want to formally apologise. This whole mess with your shoulder and everything is almost entirely my fault, and I know words won’t make it heal faster, but I’d just like to reiterate it was really shitty of me to drag you into this and just not listen. I’ll understand if you won’t accept it and if you’re gonna be pissed off at me for a while, but I’m honestly willing to make up for it in whatever reasonable way I can.”

He shrugged, and you noticed that slight smirk from the corner of your eye. You swallowed.

“That’s fine. I accept your apology. So are you gonna ride my dick or not? It’s the least you could do.”

For a moment you just stared at him, blinking stupidly, absolutely not believing what you had just heard and finding it very difficult to process what he had just said, before he decided to help you on that front.

He pulled you onto his lap, crashing your lips against his faster than you could react, your hands bracing yourself against his bare chest. She gasped in his mouth, one of her hands immediately heading to his dreads, the other strategically placed on his pec, as he arranged you properly on his lap, making you straddle him, one of his arms around your waist, the other on your bum. You made a sound, a needy whine when he ran his tongue over your lower lip, unconsciously grinding down into him. He growled in response, squeezing your bum, making you tighten your grip on his hair. It was all a mass of chain reactions.

You had been waiting on this for so long and you were not going to ruin it.

Desperate to breathe, you broke the kidd, burying your mouth on his neck, kissing and nipping your way down to his shoulders. He swore loudly, one hand pushing its way up your shirt, over your boobs and he thrust his hips up into you. The combination of his erection through his pants, hot and hars, and his calloused fingertips brushing over your nipple made you hiss in pleasure in his neck, biting lightly at the point where his neck  met his shoulder.

“No, Gabriel,” you breathed into his neck, trying to control yourself. God this man. “Let me pleasure you.”

He grunted, which you took as consent, because he stopped fidgeting, his hands placed on your waist. You smiled, kissing down lower still, over his chest, his abs, as your hands dipped into his pants, tangling into his pubes before you reached the base of his dick, squeezing slightly.

“Ugh... _ gatita  _ please,” he choked, and when you took a glance up at him, your one hand stroking his dick, long, hard and thick in your hand, the other one slowly pulling his pants down (he was commando, you noticed), you managed to glance up at him and you honestly enthralled by the vision he presented.

His eyes were closed tight, mouth slightly open, breathing heavy as his chest moved up and down. His skin was slightly damp, and you could see the slight strain in his muscles, trying to hold himself back from just lifting you and sinking you down right on his cock. You glanced down, at aforementioned cock and it was rigid, the tip flushed, leaking terribly. You darted out your tongue, slowly running it around his frenulum and his hips involuntarily jerked up. His hands moved immediately, one into your hair and the other clutching the covers like his life depended on it. He was honestly gorgeous like this, and you felt that sensation of arousal settling at the pit of your stomach, materialising into a dampness and dropping straight into your vagina.

You immediately took all of him in, hollowing your cheeks and relaxing your throat until you reached your hand at his base, twisting slightly before moving back up, making sure to flatten your tongue against his shaft. You could have giggled if you could because Gabriel was just so  _ noisy  _ during sex, with grunts and moans at every bob of your head. You made sure to be unpredictable, swirling your tongue over the underside, sucking on his tip, sucking on his entire dick like a lollipop, all the while ensuring that you still kept twisting with your hand, snapping your wrist to change the pressure.

“No,” he barked, slowly pulling you off him, you mouth letting go of his tip with a pop. “I have to come inside you.”

His voice, low, deep,  _ commanding,  _ truly made you feel things, and when he pulled you back up, slipping a finger into you, easily sliding in because of how his responses aroused you to ensure you were ready to take him. You somehow managed to gather the courage to look in his eyes, half-lidded and clouded with lust, and that smirk playing on the corner of his full lips (he had been smirking a lot this evening, you realised) and you kissed him, before he could formulate whatever smartass answer he had thought of.

As you were enjoying the feel of rolling his tongue around yours, tasting himself, he slowly lifted you, right over him, and allowed you sink down onto him, his hands back on your waist. You wailed, not quite as ready as you thought for his girth, as your muscles stretched to accommodate him. You stayed like that for a while, giving yourself time. He was so fucking  _ huge,  _ filling you so completely, fucking you so deeply, that you literally felt your brain break.

After a few moments, you rose, feeling him against your walls, before sinking down again. Your thigh muscles were already tightening, and only sheer will power made you get your control back, willing your body to work with you just this once. At first your pace was a little wobbly, but consistent, and when your body adapted to him, you became more sure of yourself, increasing the speed, the obscene sounds of your bum smacking against his thighs. You rode him like a pogo stick, throwing your head back your mouth open in a silent scream, as he joined your rhythm, thrusting up when you came down and down when you went up.

It was almost unexpected, as the moment you saw white behind your eyelids your rogasm hit you like an electric train, screaming his name as you shook and spasmed against him, your back arching, digging your nails into his shoulders as he continued thrusting up into you, chasing his own orgasm. Three or so thrusts later it happened, as he came with a snarl of your name on your shoulder, his oen pleasure so intense the vibrations through those muscular thighs of his that you loved so much being felt by you, as he emptied himself, the warmth of his seed filling you. He pulled you off him, watching as your combined bodily fluids spilled out of you, down your thighs and onto him, wrapping powerful arms and around you and covering you both with the blankets. He wasn’t even done before your exhaustion took you out.


	10. Chapter X

Lord your lower back and your thighs were killing you.

You tried stretching your legs, hopping that would encourage more blood flow through them and dealing with the stiffness, only to find them blocked by a longer and much more muscular pair of legs. Your mind was suddenly very awake, but your eyes weren’t. You attempted to stretch, but you found out that is was a bit difficult since you were blocked. By the body that the powerful legs that were wrapped around yours.

the arms around your waist tightened, pulling you closer to a much warmer and harder body, before you heard him breathe deeply in and out. You cracked an eye open, immediately being assaulted with smooth, dark skin, your hand placed delicately on a pec. Gabriel was still asleep, this long eyelashes gently brushing his skin (you were very jealous of them), his face so quiet and serene, as he still slept.

You smiled gently, then quickly blushed, burying your face in his chest when you remembered your...activities the previous night. Sombra absolutely would not shut the fuck up about it. You weren’t complaining though, Gabriel was far more better at sex than you ever thought, and you could already see your mum judging you, telling you all your life to be very, very careful about this young man, and here you were, naked in bed with him, and honestly speaking you would do it again. You knew you would.

Just as you shifted again, as one of your legs was getting stiff, his wrinkled his face, before gently opening his eyes, smiling lazily when he noticed you were looking at him. You raised your hand to his face, gently stroking his cheek with the back of your fingers, before cupping it, your hand gently rubbing the shadow that had just begun growing on his chin. He leaned into your touch, closing your eyes, and you returned that gentle smile, rubbing your thumb gently against his skin.

“Morning, Gabe,” you murmured, your voice still slightly hoarse. Understable, considering the hollering you hade done the previous night.

“Mornin’  _ chava,” _ he responded. “Do we really have to go back today?”

You laughed quietly, confirming that yes, you did have to go back home today because, as he was well aware, you both did have work to do, including but not limited to the atrocious stack of paperwork still lying on your desk  post Europe, and trying to organise manpower for this new warehouse.

About an hour and a half later found you both in the car, driving back to your usual residence. You both decided that you would start on work the next day, and that included dealing with Sombra, because she was really going to go out of his way to be insufferable.

You truly had missed them though, but you would never say that aloud.

…

“Ayyyyyy, mama look who’s back.” You winced, watching Gabriel close his eyes for a moment, probably asking for patience from his ancestors to get through the next hour or so. You internally snorted because you could honestly relate on every level possible.

The previous day you had arrived slightly late in the evening, about nine. This, of course, was entirely deliberate, because none of you was in the mood of dealing with people, opting instead to rest and continue the task of running a questionable legal arms empire when you were bright and sunny, after a good night’s rest.

She was smirking when she came out to meet you, glancing between you and Gabriel, before she offered you some coffee, which you gratefully accepted. It was, indeed, going to be somewhat of a long morning.

“I highly doubt you’ve come to visit me to tell me what he’s like in bed,” she said, her contra alto smooth, nodding slightly at Gabriel, who was facepalming. “It was about goddamn time too. I’m glad he’s found someone who can love him despite his chosen career path.”

You blushed, which, you were sure, is what made her grin wider. “No mama. That’s not why I’m here,” you mumbled, looking everywhere except her, SOmbra and Gabriel. “I actually wanted to ask you how to go about transferring people to the ne warehouse, and if there’s anyone you know that’s trustworthy that I can send to help with it’s running.”

You saw her face soften, as she went to grab her tablet before coming back to you. You moved to the edge of the couch, so that you could see what she was coming to show you.

“First of all you need to get the doctor to go and see them, which I can see you have done here. Dr Ahmed is very prompt and very thorough, and it won’t take him long to go over and figure out what help they need. We first need to wait on that so that we can see the resources we need to allocate there to help them. Based on his assessment, we will also be able to figure out exactly what kind of people we need. You said the oldest person there was a young adult in about their mid twenties?” You nodded. “Alright then, I have a couple of people in mind who can go there. They are not quite old that those young people will be able to not relate to, but they have the experience to properly work a warehouse and train the people already there. Then after that we will send older, parental figures to help out. It’s going to take a while to get it really up and running, but the fact that we can still break even with it in operation this first round according to the stats shows that it has a lot of potential. We can work with this.”

You nodded again, thanking her very much for her input.

Next, you turned to Sombra, to ask her if there was anything of importance that she had caught up on, then you could deal with her embarrassing questions later.

“What you got for me, bud?”

She opened a bunch of tabs, closing others. “Nothing as per now. Levi’s been a bit scared after your pleasant phone call and while my brother was mashing your bits up there has really been nothing of substance happening, except that tender put out by the UK government, which I’ll give you all the information when you’re both here.” SHe turned to you, leaning her whole body on her arm rest. “So tell me, how did it finally feel? God knows he’s been wanting to fuck you for the longest time.”

You blushed, frowning. “I don’t understand why you are so interested in your brother’s sex life,” you mumbled under your breath, embarrassed that you were truly that obvious in your thirst. “You should focus on other much more important things, like getting laid yourself, or which people are going to be attending this supplier conference in the UK.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, but you could see a very slight peppering of red on her cheeks. Your lips curved slightly. “Gabi’s sex life is much more interesting than those boring ass  _ gringos, _ ” she quipped back. You nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn’t wrong there.

Right on cue Gabriel walked in, and you honestly could not stop thanking whichever Fates that thought now would be the best time to have him arrive, because they were very right. He pointedly ignored his sister, coming to sit next to you with a bunch of papers. You both noticed her diabolical chuckle, and you knew that he was not going to hear the end of it in the near future. Said bunch of papers suspiciously looked like formal invitations, and instructions on the formal invitations. You guessed it was time to get back to work.

“Tell us about London,  _ hermanita,”  _ Gabriel said, and you could hear that casual playfulness in his voice whenever he addressed her. They honestly had such a great relationship.

She dramatically turned in her chair, rolling her way to her computer, projecting a number of screens on the wall in front of the three of you.

“The UK is looking for suppliers for their Navy and their Airforce,” she said, typing furiously on her keyboard, the quiet whirring of her massive computer the only other sound that could be heard. “I don’t know why they want all these war gadgets for, but there’s a bit of a conflict brewing between the Western states, something about stealing resources from their zones. History really does repeat itself, huh?”

Up she had the image of the current King, his consort, the Prime Minister and the Minister for Internal security. “Either way as long as it’s not our people being bombed the shit out of because some bureaucrats daughter felt oppressed when a black person rejected her advances, I really don’t care who they choose to blow up amongst themselves. This could be an excellent contract to get into, because it can fund that school in Zambia, the one where the kids are being taught how to use technology and using natural resources to power their day to day lives.”

You nodded agreeing. You turned to Gabriel, who had skimmed over the paper work. He gave them to you, and you decided you’d read them when you got to your office, and call him later to talk about it in more detail.

“Alright then. Let’s see how we’re gonna piss off more racists.”

You didn’t have to be a genius to recognise that this was going to be a trip.

…

What was real life?

Honestly, this chance to sell these things to the British government was an excellent opportunity to be petty, but you really wondered if it was really worth it to return to Europe so soon.

You decided it was when you saw the value of the contract. Those kids really needed that school.

The UK government was looking for suppliers for ammunition for their Navy and Airforce for all forms of equipment: from their handguns to their jets to their ships. They were also looking for military helicopters and two new carriers. The contract would last for three years with an option for renewal. Applications for the tenders were on the Royal Armed Forces Website, and you had just finished making the application. You would have to go to the UNited Kingdom to be vetted by the King, his consort, the Prime Minister and the minister for internal security. You and Gabriel were pretty confident that you would be called to London, as these people were always curious to see you, and maybe try and understand how you managed to survive in a world that always had the odds stacked against you, a world they had created.

You were looking forward to it.

…

“I always wonder what you do to have such a loyal group of people around you, and then I remember you pick them up and give them a chance after they have seen their lives literally fall apart around them,” Yusuf stated, as you called him to discuss his report. “Honestly these guys said they would never leave you to face the enemy alone, and it goes to say a lot about how you go out of your way to help them.”

You were speaking to him as he was at the warehouse. He and a couple of members of his team were there, treating the survivors and seeing what help they needed. The little girl with hearing problems was going to get surgery for her ears, and if all went well then she would have perfectly fine hearing. Most of the other young people that had survived mostly needed a whole lot of therapy, particularly because of PTSD, and Yusuf said that was no big deal, as he had a team of therapists ready to help out. There was also a school nearby that the younger children would go to, and the teenagers would be asked what they preferred to do, before Abdi would liaise with Gabriel’s mother to organise whatever stream of education would be best for them.

That was how you were able to have such a loyal group of people around you. You cared for them when the world had shown them they were not worth being cared for.

You were done with that phone call, happy with the progress, and the moment you put the phone down you noticed the light blinking blue. Someone else had received a phone call, one that would very much interest you, and that blue blinking light was Sombra asking if you wanted to listen in on it.

Your instinct said yes, so you pressed the call button and waited.

“Hello?” It was Gabriel, his voice, cool, indifferent.

“Hello? Good morning. Please may I speak to Mr. Gabriel Reyes?” Feminine voice, cool, commanding. Very thick British accent. Liverpool, if you were not mistaken. If not then definitely from the Merseyside.

“Speaking.”

“My name is Melanie McIntyre and I’m calling you from the Royal Air force,” she went on, and without even having to say anything you knew Sombra was already looking. “You and your organisation were interested in our tender to supply His Royal Majesty’s armed forces with weapons and ammunition.”

“Yes,” Gabriel said, waiting to see what lie she’d give for not getting in touch with you directly.

“I would like to give my congratulations, on behalf of the Commander-In-Chief, His Royal Majesty for being one of the shortlisted candidates, and we would like to welcome you come for vetting on the 8th of August in London.”

“Thank you very much. On behalf of my organisation and my boss we are really honoured.”

“You’re welcome. May I have your details please to book your reservation?”

“Yes, but before I send that, can I please have the confirmation in writing?”

There was silence. “I’m sorry but we can only send you confirmation after we have you booked.”

“Please don’t bullshit me.” His voice was lower, significantly more threatening. “I’m not the person you were meant to call. We both know why you didn’t call Awori. Now, you either send that fucking confirmation email, or I direct this call right to your coward of a boss and let Awori give him an utter mouthful.”

You could  _ feel  _ her fear through that phone. It would have been arousing if it wasn’t so terrifying. It seemed like time had come to a standstill, the chilling calmness that Gabriel had delivered his threat to the Marshall through this poor airforce operative, who her boss was trying to sacrifice because he probably was a coward.

“Thank you very much, Ms McIntyre,” Gabriel said, his voice back to normal, as if he hadn’t threatened absolute fear less than ten seconds ago. “You already have our details there I’m sure. Myself and my boss, Awori will be attending the vetting. And please pass my greetings to Marshall Jones. It will be  _ lovely  _ meeting him again.”

SHe managed to say another shaky thank you, before hanging up. You were chuckling quietly, as you called Gabriel into your office. He walked in like he hadn’t just threatened one of the highest ranking military officers in one of the most powerful countries in the world. You could truly appreciate that, and hoped to one day achieve the complete lack of fucks this man possessed.

Maybe he could relay it to you through coitus, but really wasn’t the purpose of this meeting.

“Looks like we’re going to London,” you said cheerfully, having every intention to irritate him. You laughed when he looked at you, and you knew it had worked.

“Unfortunately,” he said, not at all amused.

You finally stopped laughing, before asking on his history with this Marshall Jones.

 

“I fought him a couple of time,” he said, idly picking his cuticles. “Absolutely briliant pilot, but very white liberal. Always talking about how colonialism is bad and the Western states deciding to wage the war they did for racist purposes was extremely wrong, while at the same time benefiting from those very same racist practices and low key doing everything in his power to keep racist systems in place. He’s a total coward, and I can guarantee the only reason he climbed so high up the ranks was because his father was, or is, I don’t fucking know, in the MI6. At the end of the day he’s a white man, and as long he stays in power and has access to all the resources he really doesn’t give a fuck about anyone else, despite what he preaches. Biggest hypocrite I know, one of the worst imperialists, and will do anything to keep the status quo just as it is. I promised him next time I’d meet him at at least maim him, but I suppose I’ll have to wait.”

You listened, as you went through the information Sombra had just given you of the guy, the Admiral of the Fleet of the Royal Navy, and the Minister for Internal security.

“His wife is black though.” That absolutely was not a good sign, going by what you had heard.

Gabriel nodded. “He’s a fetishist. He doesn’t give a fuck about her emotionally. She’s simply a walking fleshlight for his pleasure.”

“Can we stab him when we get there?”

Gabriel looked at you, smirking. You clenched your jaw. He really needed to stop that. “There are other ways to make people regret their life decisions that don’t involve death, Awori.”

You nodded, crossing your legs under your desk and trying to ignore the arousal that was thoroughly spreading all over your body like lava from a just erupted volcano. “True. Well, I’ll make the preparations then.”

How would you ask to fuck him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama in the next chapter *melodramatic music*


	11. Chapter XI

For the final time you went through your documents that would ensure your smooth travel to the United Kingdom. You had your passports, visas and the invitations of the government ready. You had also booked your accommodation and organised for transport. You personally had a very strong hatred for the United Kingdom, so you booked exact dates, not wanting to stay there any longer than you could consider reasonable.

After that, you went through your wardrobe. This was a vetting after all, and as much you wanted to be petty, you also really wanted to score this contract. The amount of money involved was beyond insane, not to mention the future business opportunities that would be open to you, especially in mainland Europe despite the racism. After the war, the United Kingdom had become extremely powerful, almost scarily so that all the other European countries were legitimately scared of them,  even going to them advice of foreign and fiscal policy.You could always showcase your pettiness after you had secured the contract, because Gabriel had made sure that they add a clause that once the contract was awarded it could not be reneged unless it was on strictly legal grounds, otherwise known as a breach of contract.

When you were sure you were ready, you contacted Gabriel and asked him if he was free and if you could meet up with him in his office. You really wanted to finish this UK stuff today, so that for the next couple of days you could focus on creating a portfolio to convince the UK government that you truly were the best ones for the job.

You found him on his desk,poring over some paperwork. You looked at him for a bit, wondering if you could leave him for a moment and come back later, but he asked you to have a seat, putting a bookmark and closing the file, turning all his attention on you. Something at the base of your belly bubbled, a feeling of intense arousal and something else you couldn’t quite place, and you dropped your gaze, unable to look at him in the eye without inappropriate thoughts taking over, like how his goatee would feel against your inner thighs for example.

“Hello,” you said, your voice slightly hoarse. You hoped he never noticed. “What’s our portfolio look like?”

There was something very audacious about the way he looked at you. It was in his voice when he responded, and it took the will of God himself to not make you fidget, cross your legs under his desk.

“It’s looking pretty good.” He really needed to do something about his voice sounding like that. How the fuck did he expect you to function when he sounded like that, casual, but just toying on the edges of sultry. “I put most of the sales when your mum was still the head obviously, but it’s pretty clear even after that previous business partners are still willing to work with you. There’s also the fact that our products are arguably the best in the market, and I’ve also shown that we can consistently provide stuff without delays throughout the entirety of the contract.”

You nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. You trusted him on that end. After all, he had, thus far, a slightly better understanding of the business than you did, but you knew you would learn about it in due course, most likely in the coming days. You weren’t sure whether or not you were looking forward to it.

You were curious as to who your competition was, but you decided you wanted to be (un)pleasantly surprised, because you know both of those options were possible. With everything seeming to be in order and coming together at a reasonable pace, you nodded once, before shutting down for the night. Everything else you would deal with in the upcoming days.

…

London was just as atrocious as you expected. Too many people, terrible weather and even more terrible food.

The moment you arrived, there was already a cab waiting for you, to take you to your hotel. You knew it was there on the instructions of the king, a way to keep control of your mobility, but both of you never really cared. The only reason you were there was for the vetting and then you would leave. If they honestly thought you had any intention to leave your hotel they really had a big shock coming their way. You honestly wouldn’t be surprised if there were people placed there for the sole reason of spying on you. They were in for a world of painful boredom.

You got there a day earlier so that you could sneak in some sleep, and also go through some last minute skimming of your documents. You had to admit that you were slightly nervous. You were confident enough that there was a high likelihood that you would probably get the contract, but this was the first time you were doing this in your life. You never felt like you were ready to take over the business when your mum passed away, and though you were reasonably aware of some of the roles you would have to take, you felt like you needed a little  more preparation before this one, because you knew you were walking into a den of people that thought human beings that looked like you didn’t deserve to live.

“I have no idea where you are but it definitely isn’t in London,” Gabriel’s smooth voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little bit nervous so I have a lot on my mind,” you mumbled back, collecting all the papers on the bed and putting them in the file. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a bit of a long day, but let’s do this.”

He just nodded, kissing you on the forehead. Oh boy.

…

You could not even bother hiding your amusement at all the looks you were getting. It’s like these people had never seen black people dressed formally before. There were looks of awe and disdain on their faces. You outright giggled most times, because these were people who could recognise just how good the clothes you were wearing were, and also, how damn good you both looked in them.

Gabriel, in particular, looked sexy as hell. You saw some of those women (and maybe men) would be willing to risk it all to have a taste of him. He was dressed in a charcoal grey suit, double breasted, a black shirt, and a blood red tie. He matched very well with your black pants suit, and blood red shirt.  Your handbag was black, with red accents on it. You had even taken it upon yourself to go for a haircut before you came across the pond.

The car that was supposed to pick you up finally arrive, exactly on time, and after a pleasant greeting to the chauffeur, you got in. You were in front of the palace in minutes, the streets being cleared for you. You leaned into Gabriel, whispering in his ear that it would have been far much easier if you would have arrived in chopper. He chuckled at that, understanding your real petty intent, but he promised you that there would be time for that pettiness in the future.

You arrived, being welcomed by the staff, and only Gabriel’s reassuring hand on the small of your back kept you stable on your heels at what you saw.

Or should you saw  _ who  _ you saw.

Nonetheless, you managed to get yourself back together and continue on to where you were led, managing a bright smile and a quiet thank you to your chaperones. Gabriel squeezed your hand in reinsurance, casually looking around the room as if checking for anything out of the ordinary. You honestly appreciated his presence here.

Honestly, you should have expected it, but for some reason you really doubted if you ever could have been ready for it. For the first time in your life you were looking at Ariel Levi in the flesh, and, naturally, he was accompanied by Dr. Angela Zeigler.

Truly, what a time to be alive.

Just as these thoughts were in your head, Zeigler turned and your gazes met. You felt yourself get slightly weka, but you felt a presence beside you, a strong arm around your waist, Gabriel whispering in your ear telling you to turn left and keep walking towards the table you were assigned, and subtle as it was, you saw a quick frown, followed by her features smoothing themselves again to that indifferent look of her, before she turned to her financial benefactor, tapping his shoulder and whispering something in his ear. Those few moments allowed to collect yourself, knowing Gabriel  was here to support you, and when Levi turned, a dark glare on his face, pure hatred in his eyes, you managed a sweet smile and a small wave at him, and Gabriel’s quiet laugh wasn’t unheard by you.

“You really are always doing the most aren’t you?” He whispered in your ear, his fingers digging into your flesh. You were very hyper aware of his presence next to you. You turned to him and smiled.

You got to your special room, and very soon a waiter came in to ask what you wanted to have, with both of you requesting for water. You took the time to calm down, watching Gabriel calmly arrange your paperwork on the intricate wooden table, large nad extravagant in front of you both. You were just sitting there innocently sipping your water, when there was a knock on the door, when a lady walked in.

Your fight or flight response was immediately activated, and you found yourself instinctively reaching for your rifle, normally on your back, just this time, it wasn’t there. You were not relaxed before, slightly nervous, but now you were tense, high strung, and you really started doubting whether this was a good idea. You really wondered why you were so  on edge all the time, your instinct communicating with you that this entire place, this royal palace was not the place for you to be for longer than you should. You were not like this at your hotel, or in London generally, despite your deep-rooted hatred for the city. There was truly something going on here and you felt like you had to investigate it.

“Good morning, Ms. Ojiambo. Mr. Reyes,” he said, his voice flat, almost robotic, nodding once towards the both of you. He was rather shirt, just a couple of inches taller than you, scarily pale skin, blonde hair, brown eyes. He was dressed in all white, which made him look almost sickly due to how pale he was. His eyes were dead, almost lifeless, dare you say, and it was very creepy how...stiff and manufactured he felt. You had never wanted to leave a room as much you wanted to leave at that point.

“His Royal Highness King George VI, his consort, her Royal Highness Queen Anne, and the Secretary of State for Defence are going to see you now for your vetting.” He was out of there before any of you could respond.

The King, Queen and the minister were in a few moments later, and you immediately schooled your features into blank calmness. You felt like the room was suddenly engulfed in imperialism, and you saw the look that Gabriel gave you, non verbally telling you to keep your mouth shut.

“Good morning, Ms Ojiambo, Mr Reyes,” the King begun, the fakest smile on his face. “It’s great to have you here. Thank you for your application.”

You nodded once, inclining your head. Gabriel sat next to you, quiet, observing. The queen was finding it very difficult to look at you both, and the minister was pretending to be looking at the documents Gabriel had arranged in front of them.

“We’ve had a look at you documents and done the necessary background checks and we honestly feel that your, uh, organisation would be best suited for the job. Sir Robson here,” he said, pointing at the minister. “Is going to be presenting the same to parliament and it should be approved within a fortnight. Congratulations.”

You managed a bright smile. “Thank you, your highness. Is there anything else you expect of us?”

They seemed to be a little taken aback by the question, eyeing each other more than a little nervously before they remembered Gabriel was in the room. He had a very uncanny skill of making himself almost invisible, suddenly making everyone else very unsettled when they realised that he had always been there.

Now is when you were extremely grateful for that skill.

“Uh, well yes, actually, though I wouldn’t exactly consider it an obligation.” He chuckled nervously, the minister joining him. The Queen said nothing, just looking at her hands. “There is a dinner this evening that all of you are invited ot. It’s going to be extremely formal, and we would truly appreciate it if you would attend. We would be honoured to have you, and maybe then we can get to know each other a little bit more.”

You wanted to smile, but instead you just looked at them. “Of course.”

“My condolences on your mother,” The Queen finally said, probably the only thing she would say in this meeting. There was...something there that called to you, and you noticed that Gabriel noticed it too.

“Thank you very much,” you responded, your voice uncharacteristically soft.

What were you walking into?

…

“Hmmm. You were right,  _ jefe.  _ There’s a lot to unpack concerning the Queen, and none of it is nice.”

Despite your previous apprehensions, both you and Gabriel had notices a lot of things in that interaction, a lot of things that did not quite make sense to you, and you thought would be interesting to look into a little more deeply. So the moment you got back to your oom you hit up Sombra, as you both prepared for the evening.

Of course it was a phonecall. You didn’t want Sombra to recognise that you and Gabriel had showered together to “save time”.

“I can’t get everything right now, because it’s just so fucking much to unpack, but I’ll tell you what you might need to know for this party of yours.” It was quiet for a moment, with vague sounds of keys on a keyboard from her end. “It was definitely an arranged marriage. The Queen did not want o marry the King, or Crown Prince as he then was, but she was forced by circumstances, which I’ll look into and tell you. She hates her life in the Royal Palace, absolutely despises it. She hates the entirety of the Royal family, and she only finds a modicum of joy in her children. Everyone knows it, including the public, but they all pretend like they don’t know how marrying the King is literally her worst nightmare. She very rarely comes out in public, and though it pissed off the Royal Family at first, she’s never involved in any scandals, so they just kinda let it go. They have been unable to conceive a third child, and there are rumours that the King is getting less and less fond of her because he wants more children.”

“Is she English?” Gabriel asked.

Sombra was silent. “She’s the neice of the current Duke of Nofolk. Her father is the younger brother of the current Duke.”

Oh this was going to be a fucking disaster. You could all smell it.

“Get what you can. We’ll get back to you tomorrow.”

“Have fun then.”

What in the fuck was this, truly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know only like 4 of you are still reading this, but just so you know this idea has really run away with me and it perhaps might be longer than I initially planned. RIP.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy it.


	12. Chapter XII

Dinner was, for lack of a better word, extremely _ extravagant _ .

It was held  at Windsor Castle, and though it had been decorated beautifully and the food looked exquisite, it was still a little far too much decadence for your liking. Then again, you weren’t living exclusively off taxpayer and imperialist money so you supposed your opinion on the matter was irrelevant.

As you were in your hotel room, dressing up, you really thanked the Fates for giving you the forethought of packing up a formal evening gown. You don’t know why you just thought it was a good idea but something at the back of your mind told you to do it, and you made sure to call Gabriel and ask him to do the same. Honestly speaking, however, it wasn’t particularly difficult for Gabriel to effortlessly outshine everyone when it came to fashion. You never even knew he had carried a half jacket until you saw him put it on, and naturally, he looked nothing short of absolutely sexy. He really knew how to make his clothes look fitting on him without it looking ridiculous. His tie even matched with your dress.

Speaking of your dress, it must have looked particularly good on you, as it was somewhat new and you had never worn it before. It was long, nearly sweeping on the ground, even with your heels on. It was low in the front and the back, three quarter sleeves, flaring out just under your waist. It was a warm, beige colour, because you never forgot your mother telling you to always wear bright clothes as it complimented your skin well. You had seen how Gabriel had systematically checked you out, his eyes moving up and down your form and you smirked back at him, thanking whichever fates were listening for making you dark skinned because you were blushing so hard you were surprised your skin hadn’t fallen off.

You were both received, personally, by the Secretary of State of Defence and his wife, who looked like she was regretting being there going by the way she looked at you. You barely acknowledge her presence, something which seemed to get to her even more, and you had heard her ask her husband if you were truly suited for the job when he told her to shut up and that yes, he was sure you were suited for the job. You sipped your champagne to hide you very inelegant chortle.

Gabriel, right next to you, indulging in the pettiness as well, pointing out all the people you should know and who you should pay attention to. You noticed that most of the people in this room tended to stare when you caught their attention, frowning - outright snarling in Levi’s case - seemingly very shocked at seeing you two, the only black people in the room, stunting on all of them and their boring looks, not in the least intimidated at all, socialising. It seemed like they had forgotten about black people, forgotten that despite the subjugation and oppression they had done to us we could still be here, competing with them, against them. It had happened once, and you honestly didn’t know why they never thought it could happen again.

“Let’s go talk to Levi and Zeigler,” Gabriel murmured in your ear. The vindictive smile split your face in half faster than you could realise it.

“How about we dare him to show us his portfolio.”

“We could do that, but later when the King joins us.”

It was going to be a fun night.

…

And a fun night it was.

You were, honestly speaking, your own worst influence. You never thought you could forget for the rest of your days the look of enraged jealousy on both Levi and Zeigler’s faces when they saw you walk towards them, glass of champagne in one hand, your clutch with your and Gabriel’s phones in it in the other, the pure rage on Levi’s face when Gabriel eyeballed him, keeping eye contact, non verbally daring him to try it. You could have lived off the petty vindication you felt at the shock on Zeigler’s face upon informing her that Gabriel was your business partner, telling her without telling her that her lust was not only unwanted but also irrelevant, since Gabriel would never see her in a light that was not negative.

What was even better for the both of you was how His Royal Highness the King and his consort Her Royal Highness the Queen when they promptly informed them that it was you two who had won the tender. You honestly could have laughed out loud because you felt both their brains break, and even the Queen, normally very quiet and withdrawn managed a  slight quirk of her lips. They definitely were one of your competitors, and they were definitely more than sure they would win. You really thanked the Fates for allowing you to see the looks on their faces at their loss.

After that there was a noticeable change in their behaviour towards you both. They very flagrantly wanted to express their anger towards you, but they could not because this was a very important social gathering and them misbehaving here would not look very good for them, especially Levi who had just recently been accepted into the good graces of these imperialist bourgeois.

All in all, you had definitely achieved what you had intended that evening, and you could not wait to fo back and prepare for the next step.

…

“I hope you guys have packed,  _ jefe.  _ I found out...a lot. None of it good. None. There’s gonna be a lot for you guys to think about on your flight back, other than wanting to fuck each other.”

Both of you ignored that jab, and you nodded at her to continue.

“Okay, so where should I begin?”

“The top, is always best. Really builds a clear picture because of chronological order and all,” Gabriel said dryly, smirking because both of you could see her glare and roll her eyes.

“The current Queen of the United Kingdom hates imperialism.  _ Hates  _ it. I honestly don’t think there’s any word in any of the languages I know that can describe just how badly she despises imperialism. She hates that her country is built on it, and she believes that everything has to be destroyed and be rebuilt from scratch - an opinion that she shared with her mother.”

You really didn’t like the word ‘shared’ in this context.

“Her mother was a huge ally of your mother, her and her two daughters, the current Queen and the Queen’s sister. They did everything they could to give her information on what was happening which enabled her to protect the people she did, and in turn steal their business from them. one of the biggest perpetrators of this lady was her own husband, the current brother of the Duke of Norfolk, and the Duke himself. At first they had no idea how someone was always able to outmaneuver them and out plan them, so they hired an investigator to sniff things out. Of course they were convinced it was an inside job, because only someone that was close to them would have such details. It turned out it was the Queen’s mother and her sister. The Queen at the time had gone out of the country for a trip with a bunch of her friends, when her dad and her uncle hired an assassin to murder her mum and her sister. Their investigation led them to your mum, who was, obviously very difficult to get to if she so chose, and immediately she knew what they did to the Queen’s mother and sister she immediately got in touch with her, told her not to go home until she sorted something out to help her.”

Lord Jesus. This seemed to be getting worse and worse by the second. Sombra was right. It was going to be a lot of thoughts on that flight, most of which you were not looking forward to.

“Your mum managed to find out who orchestrated these murders, that had been painted in the media by said murderers as a kidnapping attempt and that they had refused to pay ransom, which is why they ended up being murdered. Of course the British media did not investigate further, because British media, but the Queen - her name is Blair - was back in the country, under twenty four hour protection, because her father and her brother would definitely come for her. For a while she lived under constant fear of her life, and only your mother constantly threatening to bomb the fuck out of that little shit kept her alive, as she continued constantly feeding information about the English to us, and it’s mostly due to her hard work that we have such a strong network of information about Europe. She is very good friends with Asha, as she was the one that managed to help her establish her strength in information gathering.”

Silver lining, you supposed. You looked over at Gabriel, who was staring at his tablet, looking bored out of his mind but who you knew was gathering all the information he thought might be relevant from this entire debacle.

“Anyway, the Duke, his brother and his nephew, imperialist and capitalist racists that were more focused on money than the humanities of other human beings decided they would never get her as long as your mum was alive, so they decided to marry her off to the King, or Crown Prince as he then was. That way they could keep constant control on her and cut her off from any communication to your mum, or so they thought. It was a tad bit too late as the networks had already been established. Three attempts were made on the Queen, all of them quashed, and the Duke, his brother and his nephew got the scares of their lives when your mum sent her own assassins after them, to quietly remind them to behave or else no one in this decade would find their bodies. So they chilled, but they still have a thorough control on Blair, who hates her new life, but she generally stays in her lane, does her public duties and just never interacts with anyone except her personal servants, who are also protected by us.”

And now here we were. God, now you could really understand why your mother pulled those disappearing stunts for weeks at a time, one that you felt like you wanted to pull yourself.

Well, you had a lot to think about on your flight back.

…

Really, the Fates were truly out to make your lives as miserable as possible, and this was just when you were leaving England too. 

You were at the hangar at the airport, no hurry at all, occasionally staring at the immigration  _ gentleman _ that was desperately trying to find something wrong with your travel documents, when Levi and Zeigler walked in, also getting ready to board a plane...that was not here yet.

Then again, naturally, they could both get away with far more than you and Gabriel could.

You snorted when Levi nearly walked into a flight of metal steps when he saw the two of you. “What the fuck are two doing here?” He said, glaring between you both and your jet, which had your surname on it.

“Oh, just showing off, really. As part of the bourgeois class we really need to show the proletariat the wealth we get from brutally exploiting their labour,” you said, deadpan.

He snarled, positively curled his lip up in anger and made an angry sound at you, immediately starting to walk aggressively towards you, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. It was quite obvious that he had every intention to assault you, and you were preparing yourself to defend yourself, when suddenly Gabriel was in front of you, staring down at Levi. They were probably around the same height, and they continued looking at each other, Levi still having that look of pure hatred on his face. You could not see the look on Gabriel’s face, but you could only assume that he had that blank look on his face, the one that made his look like an ordinary dude but there was something very unsettling about him.

Zeigler on the other hand was looking at you with such contempt, as if you were a piece of dried shit stuck under her shoe. You spared a glance at her, and honestly if it was any other situation you would have gotten your petty on, but her benefactor currently wanted to assault you, and defending yourself from him was the only thing that was on your mind at the time. Despite that, you couldn’t help but notice the way she was looking at Gabriel was eerily similar to the way Levi was looking at you.

You noticed Levi had dropped his gaze from Gabriel to you, and you noticed something...wild in those green eyes of his, something...salacious in his gaze. You swallowed, feeling legitimately terrified at that look.

“You know,” he said, his voice low, slightly hoarse. “I honestly wonder how exhilarating it would feel to break that will of yours. It’s unfortunate your mother died before I could break hers, but considering how much out in the public eye yo - “

He never even got a change to finish before Gabriel punched him in the face, and you heard a sickening crunch as his head flew backwards, his entire body staggering slightly before he fell on his bum, blood pouring out his nose. At this point you were so frightened you could feel yourself shake, but you winced slightly at the sound of bones and cartilage breaking. You heard Zeigler shriek, but it was vague, far off. Almost as if you were hearing her from a dream and not right there, literal yards in front of you. Gabriel was walking forward towards Levi, but you managed to hold his wrist, and he turned to look at you, face blank, eyes  _ cold,  _ so cold that you gasped slightly, seeing those normally rich, brown eyes looking almost empty, but his expression changed for a split second,  a look of concern on his face before he went back to being his stoic self (you also realised, with relief that his eyes didn’t look as dead as before) and he was immediately at your side, hand in your own, as you led the way to the jet. (Aforementioned immigration officer had seen Gabriel’s fist  slam into Levi’s face and promptly decided he did  _ not  _ want that fate himself).

You were in your plane and off , as the dramatics were still going on.

…

Gabriel refused to seat anywhere that was not right next to you. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

You nodded, rubbing your thumb over his palm gently. You couldn’t help a half smile at his concern. He really looked like he was about to go all in and beat Levi to a pulp. If you weren’t as terrified at the time you would definitely have joined him.

“I really hate him,” you said quietly. “And Zeigler too. I knew they were straight evil but I honestly never thought they had crossed the line.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, snorting. “They crossed the line when they were experimenting on children, Awori.”

You nodded, acknowledging his point. Just then your tablet went off. That immediately put you on edge, because only four people currently alive could contact you when you were mid flight, and one of them who was on this flight with you.

This was either going to be very bad or catastrophic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get real messy.


	13. Chapter XIII

You had just touched down and you were quite tired, but you felt like you did not want to sleep. It was late in the evening, and you opted to both go to bed, and deal with everything in the morning. You sighed, wondering if Gabriel could acquiesce to your request, but you thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Hey Gabe,” you turned to him, seeing him raise his eyebrows at you. At first you were also confused at his reaction, before your tired thoughts caught up with your mouth. You blushed when you saw that slight quirk  of his lips and you blushed. You could not believed you had called him by a default nickname.

“Yes, Awori?” He sounded absolutely exhausted, and you felt guilty. So you shook your head instead.

“Sorry, You sound really tired, so I’ll just let you go to sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow. I promise,” you mumbled, sounding somewhat embarrassed. He was about to open his mouth and object, or ask you if you were sure, but you assured him it was fine, before turning around and walking off to your quarters, praying that you would fall asleep.

…

You awoke with a start. It was bright outside, meaning that it was late morning most likely. You felt around for your phone, wanting to find out what time it was. About fifteen to eleven. You expected it to be much later, but you still had slept in pretty late.

You sighed, deciding to get out of bed, actually wake up, because it was going to be a long day today. You knew you had to speak to Asha, and then you had to call in a meeting with Gabriel to discuss whatever information Asha had given you. You were not looking forward to it, but your instinct was enough to tell you that you were not going to hear pleasant things today.

You took your time in the shower, and also when eating breakfast (or was it a brunch at this point) finding out where Gabriel and his sister were, and informing them that there was a phone call you would be making to Asha that they needed to listen in on. They both responded in the affirmative, and you went back to your office, your respective paper work in front of you, ready for the worst.

SHe picked up on the third ring. “Finally, you call back. I know you were travelling, and you probably slept far longer than you should have, but this call has been long overdue.”

You rolled your eyes, smiling. “I knew it wasn’t good news, so I needed time to prepare myself for it. Hit me.”

Asha sighed. You were right.

“Okay. So, The Queen was raped. By Levi, about three years ago, around that time her mum and her sist - “

“Excuse me?! The Queen was  _ what now?!”  _ You screeched into the phone, clenching your fist so hard it was beginning to hurt.

Asha was silent for a moment, allowing you to internalise what she had said, before she begun again in a soothing voice.

“Awori, listen. I probably should have warned you before, and I’m sorry about that, truly. This is going to be bad. Really bad. Levi is beyong atrocious. When I said he is the worst human being imaginable it wasn’t an exaggeration. He literally the scummiest of the scum, followed closely behind by Zeigler. Birds of a feather flock together. So I’m going to need you to please listen first. It’s a lot to take in, but after this I’ll call you later and then ask you what you want me to tell her when I reach out to her, because I know you’ll want to reach out to her. I understand this is difficult of me to ask for now, but please, please promise me you are going to listen to what I have to tell you. There will be ample time to thoroughly, verbally express how much you despise this man later.”

You had to bite your lip to stop the response you had from coming out. You closed your eyes for a moment, internally screaming, almost hearing the tears falling down on the paper in front of you. What had this world become after that war? Nevertheless you managed to calm yourself down and nodded, remembering you were on the phone and quietly telling Asha you would listen. Your voice was shaking, and you weren’t sure whether it was due to sad bitterness or rage. Probably both.

You could see Asha’s gorgeous eyes brighten with her smile. “Thank you,  _ habibi. _ Let’s both do our parts in taking down Levi. I’ll get the information for you, and you’ll skin him alive for me.”

You snorted. You loved her so much.

“Alright, so, Queen Diane was raped by Levi. This happened around the time her mother and her sisters were being murdered by her brothers, her dad and her uncle. She had just heard the news, aware that she had barely escaped it and was trying to get back home. She knew he was sketchy at the very best, but she never quite knew how horrible he was. She was desperate to get back as soon as possible, but her uncle had pulled strings and had deliberately made it difficult for her to charter a flight. Levi, of course, and his scum ass think this would be a great chance to be a maggot, so he offers to take her back as long as she sleeps with him. Nobody is quite sure of his motivations, but I can make some educated guesses. Anyway, Diane has no choice, and despite absolutely not wanting to, is forced to fuck this vile excuse of a human being, and at the end, he refused to take her back. Can you  _ imagine  _ the sheer gall of taking advantage of someone that is so mentally and emotionally vulnerable to force them to sleep with you. I digress though. Your mum came to her rescue, and she personally was in Levi’s face, threatening to chop his dick off if he as much as breathed in her general direction. He knew she would do it too,  another reason why he hated her so much. Like you, she wasn’t one to half ass things through, especially her threats against bigots.”

You luaghed, despite not wanting to. She really had a way with words, Asha.

“Now, obviously, as usual with this imbecile, whatever bullshit he does always has disastrous consequences, especially on other people. Poor Diane thought her life could not possibly ever get any worse, but it did. She gets back home, to try and see if there is anything of her slain relatives’ that she can salvage - to digress a little, luckily all the paperwork concerning the people from Africa, South America and some parts of Asia they were rescuing were under your mum’s, and now your, care - she gets bombarded by Zeigler, who had somehow managed to steal some information of about 6 people, four of them toddlers and babies for her ‘medical research’. Zeigler, already knowing how traumatised she is from her mother and sisters being murdered  _ and  _ her rape, is all up in her face, yelling and screeching at her for ‘stealing her man’ in relation to sleeping with Levi without her consent and how selfish and cruel that is. Diane literally has a mental breakdown and only your mother smuggling her out of the country saved her.”

You honestly could not wait to orchestrate and see in real time the downfall of these absolute demons.

“So to ‘get back’ at Diane because apparently she always wanted to have sex with Levi and all her accusations of rape were ‘lies’, Zeigler experiments on these children, cruel painful experiments, and she relishes in them mostly because they are black and brown, enjoys their suffering, and once they are dead, dumps their bodies as if they are contaminated,  useless and to be discarded without dignity or remorse, as if they are mere objects and not real life human beings.”

At this point you were sobbing, crying quietly in your hands. You knew these people actively despised your people, but you honestly never thought it was that bad.

“Levi was overheard bragging about it, talking about how those ‘black bodies’ were truly of no use, because his doctor had done her experiments on them and they had yielded no results. Everyone knew who his doctor was, so after some select publication there was a bit of a scandal, and after she went on international press and shed a couple of tears, all was forgiven, because she was a white woman that was presumed innocent until proven guilty. Only problem was, no one really investigated her, and she continued experiment on black and brown people, until your mum found out and promptly leaked everything to the press.”

Oh yes, you remembered that. There was nothing in any of the languages you were literate in that could describe the mess that it became.

“It was all swept under the rug and she went underground for a while, as the mass media made an attempt to make everyone forget about her, before she came back, with her lover in tow.”

You were so tired at this point after having heard all of this. You just wanted to go and nap for another three hours. You had not even experienced half the hardships this young Queen had gone through and you just felt so drained listening to her story, and how much she had suffered for simply wanting to do the right thing, and being forever shackled to her oppressors, however indirect. You knew the British Empire was too powerful to overthrow at this point, so you decided to deal with Levi and Zeigler first, and then the rest later.

It was time for a nap.

…

You were lying in bed, mentally spent, but still unable to go to sleep. You had been crying on and off for Diane for the past half hour or so, so angry and upset, that these people would be such monsters even to their own, just because she felt that everyone in the world must have a chance, and slavery dressed up in pretty, capitalistic rhetoric was wrong. As much you were fighting this war for yourself and your people, you would never forget people like Diane, and you decided all these people would pay for doing all of this to her. You would see to it.

As you were mentally planning bloody, fiery and destructive vengeance, there was a slight knock on your door. “Come in,” you mumbled, rubbing your hands on your face to at least make sure your tear streaks were not that visible.

Gabriel walked in, in his t shirt and gym pants, non verbally asking you if he could sit on the bed. You blushed, clenching your teeth to stop your lips from moving, before sitting up and flipping the covers and patting the space next to you. He obliged, taking off his sandals and sitting cross legged on the bed.

“Sombra and I thought you’d be feeling like shit after all of that, so we left you alone for a bit to decompress so to speak. Have you at least closed your eyes?” He sounded so  soothing, you wanted to scramble on top of him and fold yourself into a tiny, squishy ball and fall asleep.

You snorted. “I tried. I couldn’t. I’ve just been staring at the ceiling and crying on and off, mostly.”

You noticed his spare a glance at you, before looking at his hands. You honestly didn’t know what to say after that.  You were feeling absolutely miserable, and you didn’t mean to spread your mood. You were very much willing to spread your plan for petty revenge though, so you decided to share that instead.

You were just about to open your mouth and begin talking before he leaned in and kissed you. He wrapped an arm around your waist, literally pulling you onto his lap, making you brace yourself on his chest and he smashed your lips on his, devouring your mouth. His hands moved down to your sides, over your hips as he arranged you on him, making you straddle him as you wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders, the other one placed palm-flat on his chest.

He tilted your head slightly, running his tongue over your bottom lip and taking it into his mouth. You gasped, an embarrassingly wanton sound leaving you, before he deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding against yours as you felt him squeeze your bum. This time you moaned, shamelessly, your head fuzzy, your body hot, as your hand that was previously on his chest found its way into his hair, those beautiful dreadlocks that you loved so much. He seemed to enjoy it, because he shifted under you, growling his pleasure, the vibrations of his chest getting to you just as much as the sound itself.

As much as you wanted to sit here and make out with him, you desperately needed to breathe, and you finally broke off, gasping in air as you felt him mouth leave hot, open-mouthed kisses down your neck. His hands as well started exploring you noticed. One of his hands dipped under your shirt, and his touch was searing against your skin.

“Oh my God,” you whined, arching into him, gripping onto his shirt like a lifeline.

He chuckled in your shoulder, the sound low, warm and masculine. You were sure your body was reacting on its own this time, because your hips bucked forward against him, therefore unintentionally grinding against him. He grunted, grinding right back, and if your panties were wet before, they were for sure overflowing at this point.

“You’re so beautiful, so exquisite when you’re like this, so doped up pleasure,” he murmured, causing you to blush and bury your face in his chest.

There was something so sincere, so  _ genuine  _ in his voice, and you choked back a tear or two. You were aroused, you didn’t want to be sad at the same time. You were opening your mouth to say something but he seemed to beat you to it.

You were leaning back into the pillows of your bed when he came in, and you were just beginning to enjoy the fluff of the pillows and the softness of the blanket when Gabriel was suddenly in front of you, effortlessly lifting your legs over his shoulders, sliding you lower still so you were flat on your back. Your arms flailed as you yelped, and as you tried to calm your racing heart, you felt his neatly trimmed goatee on the skin of your inner thighs, and you moaned. You saw him throw your panties somewhere off to the side (when had he gotten them off?!) and again, him moving faster than you could register, you felt the flat of his tongue against your pussy, and you grabbed on the blanket, clenching your teeth.

He hummed, running his tongue between your folds, up and down until he got to your clit and closed his lips over it, sucking on it. You barely managed to clasp your palm over your mouth to muffle your scream, but Gabriel didn’t care. He dove in deeper, eating you out like an ice cream cone, the tip of his nose on your clit when his lips weren’t around it. His strokes were gentle but firm, precise, and he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, his head moving in between your legs, the stubble feeling absolutely marvellous against your skin. Pity it wouldn’t be seen. Somewhere in your pleasure addled mind you wondered where in God’s name he knew how to eat out pussy like this, as you felt your entire body turn to jelly, heating up. He was supposed to be a fucking  _ assassin.  _ Last you checked assassins were contracted to take out targets, not to give them mind-numbing pleasure. What in the fuck?!  You felt more than anything your thighs trembling, and you knew you were about to come.

With one final suck of your clit and you bit your tongue to keep your scream down, as your entire body trembled when you came, shuddering against his shoulders. You felt like your entire brain had shut down, seeing nothing but white light, his strong arms holding you against him and the sensation of his tongue stroking you. He never stopped, however, lapping your fluids as you went through your orgasm. He waited for you to stop, before he slid your legs off his shoulders, gently laying you down, watching your chest rising and falling and you panted, trying to regulate your breathing, and also trying to get your brain to be somewhat functional.

“You okay?” he asked. You could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Yeah,” you croaked, wincing at your voice. “Peachy.”

“Good,” he responded, arranging you back on your bed, before lying next to you. “Now that you’re in a much better mood, let’s get back to the plan of vengeance I’m sure you’ve thought up.”

Well, okay then.


	14. Chapter XIV

You still could barely feel your legs, and your thighs were still shaking from your earlier orgasm. Gabriel really knew how to get you going, in all senses of the word.

“Okay,” you said, your voice slightly hoarse from all the yodelling you’d been doing in your hand. “I haven’t finished with the plots for revenge but the whole thing has gotten me thinking about Levi’s whining and how the King told him to shut the fuck up.”

Gabriel snorted, then got to chuckling quietly. You couldn’t help but grin yourself, managing to get yourself sitting into a cross legged position, considering how sore your legs still were. The whole night had literally been a case study of just how petty you two could be, but that moment had been the highlight of the entire evening. If you’d want all your memories from the past week wiped out then you would only request to remain with that.

Granted you and Gabriel -  _ especially  _ Gabriel - had instigated a little bit, both Levi and Zeigler had been thoroughly humiliated in that moment, and you weren’t above admitting that you had relished in it. You were all pretending to be civil. talking about this contract and how it would be good for business, when the King and his Queen turned up. You noticed, then, that she seemed slightly more at ease when she was around both of you, something that made a whole lot more sense after you knew her back story, and you remembered, vaguely, Levi talking about how he was absolutely sure he had landed the contract, and the sheer hubris of how he said it is what got to you more than anything. Zeigler was being the perfect escort, looking at him adoringly and nodding along to whatever it was he was saying, giggling on occasion, acting like the brain dead bimbo you both knew she wasn’t. You were contemplating how to put them both down a peg or two, when the King decided to seemingly do that for you.

“I honestly do not understand where this arrogance is coming from, Ariel. We never gave you the contract and you know why we never gave you the contract. In fact we communicated to all prospective applicants who had failed that they had, indeed failed - and you were included in that lot - thanked them for their interest and that we had chosen someone else for the contract, so I really don’t know why you are talking like you won the contract.”

At this point, everyone in the room was silent, listening to the king literally rebuke a grown ass adult because he was showing off something that wasn’t even his right. He was being spoken to as if he was a petulant child, being told for the upteenth time by their parent never to take credit where it wasn’t due to them.

Levi and Zeigler on the other hand looked like they wanted to die, right there on the spot. All you and Gabriel and you could do was laugh in your respective glasses, watching them, keeping eye contact with and daring them to try anything, more so explain themselves out of this mess.

And try they did, stumbling their way through some half assed, excuse of an apology. His majesty didn’t even bother listening, as he went straight on into the crowd, to his next hosts and begun a conversation with them, completely ignoring Levi and Zeigler, as if they weren’t even there. Gabriel laughed quietly, his shoulders heaving as he sipped his champagne. You were only just foregoing busting out in laughter yourself, shamelessly cackling at their humiliation. The King might have been an imperialist sack of dicks but at this point you could honestly stand behind him completely crushing Levi and Zeigler.

Gabriel was grinning. “Yeah, that was pretty iconic. We should instigate more ways to get them to clown themselves.”

You became serious again, despite agreeing with him wholeheartedly. “It would, and I’m sure there will be plenty of time in the future for that, but now I think we need to see when will be a good time to call up the Blair, find out how she’s doing and figure out a way to secure her person and her happiness at least.”

“Hmm.” Gabriel hummed in agreement. “You need to tell both her and Asha first. Even without investigation I can tell you it’s almost impossible to get to her via the phone or online, and even if you somehow managed to bypass all the ridiculous security they assigned her without her consent her phone and gadgets would be heavily tapped.”

Oh yeah. You had kind of forgotten about that.

Before you could even act, Gabriel had already called Sombra, speaking rapidfire Spanish as he called Asha on another line, immediately giving you the receiver when the phone started ringing. Asha picked up on the second ring, greeting you enthusiastically and asking if she should wait for a moment for your resident nerd to tap the connection.

“Oi,” Sombra said, obviously having heard it. You snorted, knowing it was a compliment more than anything. You knew Asha to know her ways of saying how she held someone in high regard, particularly in regards to skill. Asha was exceptionally hard to get in touch with, especially when she never wanted to talk to you, but Sombra was one of the few people who could get her in a couple of hours. 

There was also the fact that they had both worked together to get some ...unsavoury details about people none of you liked. the legalities of that particular operation were sketchy at best, but in this industry, legality was a very grey line.

Nonetheless, she had the connection up and ready and the two of you were ready to converse. 

“I need to get in touch with Blair, Asha. Can you organise that?” You didn’t bother with pleasantries or beating around the bush.

Asha was quiet for a moment, contemplating no doubt. “I can, but it will take time,” she said after some time. “I’ll need about two weeks to get to her and assure her that you wanna talk. The time frame is that long because of all the people I need to get to first before actually getting to her.”

You nodded, understanding.

“No problem, Asha. You gotta do what you gotta do. Just holla at me when you are ready.”

Asha thank you gracefully, hanging up the call, before you called both Gabriel and Sombra. There was something else you needed to know, because for some reason your gut could not stop bothering you about it, which meant it was going to be important in this whole mess.

…

You really wanted to die.

Asha, as expected had come through real quick and real well. You were poring over paperwork, looking at the intricacies of fulfilling this contract in terms of the supply chain and what would be the most convenient way to satisfy the government of the United Kingdom when she called you back, giving you a timeframe of when Blair was available to talk. Of course this talk was going to be private, and she let Sombra know, giving her the necessary information she would need to ensure that Blair was secured as you talked.

“Thank you so much Aisha. I don’t know what kinds of struggles we’d all be in without your expertise.” You said quietly, thinking how you were going to phrase what you wanted to ask her.

“The bad ones. You want to ask me something. Just do it. I think we’ve gone through some of the worst conversations concerning this entire mess, and I highly doubt any questions you would have could top that.”

Oh boy.

“There’s...a high ranking bloke in the airforce, the Brit one, called Marshall Jones. His wife is someone who might be involved in the subjugation of Blair. If you have the information, can you please tell us more about them?” Your voice was slightly more tentative when you asked, as over time you had come to realise how close Asha and Blair were, and Asha tended to be extremely protective over people she cared about deeply.

Asha sighed. “Fucking Jones. And his wench of a wife. What’s her bloody name again? Kathleen? Kari - something?”

“Karina,” Sombra said, snorting. "Or Scarlett. Any can do. She doesn't like Scarlett though."

“You could see Asha roll her eyes and wave her arm around dismissively. “Whatever. That one. I have  _ a lot  _ of opinions on them, and none of them are positive.”

“We can quite tell,” gabriel noted, more than a little amusement in his voice.

“I hate them. Both of them. They are so crusty. Honestly so fucking disgusting. ANd so annoying. And denser than a fucking slab of marble. Holy shit. I aspire to not descend to that level. Every single day I pray to Allah never to make me that much of an imbecile.”

It was kind of funny, her rant. Not that you were invalidating her anger. You already had an idea of what kind of people Jones and his wife were just by hearing Asha sing their flaws, but just the way she said it, it was like they were  _ annoying  _ more than  _ dangerous.  _ At this point you had no idea whether that was a good thing or bad thing, but you supposed you would find out soon.

She took a moment to contain herself, which you were grateful for, because you also needed it.

“Cole Jones is easily the most annoying person in the UK. Probably one of the most annoying people in Europe. I’m being told that Sombra and Gabriel already explained to you in detail just how annoying liberal he is. And honestly to me, the most pathetic thing about it all is that he is actually a really good pilot and pretty decent combatant, but all that skill is really drowned out by the fact that he is a real sack of shit. Just the other day I hear he was praising the king about his ‘progressiveness’ for giving you guys the contract when his dad still has mines being worked on by slaves in the southern region of Africa. He knows what exactly he’s doing in saying that kind of shit, and I can tell you for free that he wasn’t particularly fond of your mother, is absolutely terrified of Gabriel, and will probably have an aneurism when he realises you and Gabriel are working together.”

“Wait a minute,” you mumbled, your head tilted slightly to the side, brow furrowed and mouth twisted in a frown. You were trying to understand how he did not know that you and Gabriel were working together when you turned up for the vetting and the subsequent dinner. You even caused some verbal chaos together, It was pretty obvious to anyone with half a functioning brain cell that you were collaborating at the very least. You decided to ask.

“Hmph,” Asha grunted, and you could literally hear her roll her eyes. You couldn’t help the wide grin on your face, as Gabriel shook her head. You heard Sombra’s quiet chuckle over the comms. “Yes, anyone with a functioning brain cell can tell that you two are working together, but that’s the distinction here: a functioning brain cell. It’s very bold for you to assume bloody idiot Jones has a functioning brain cell.”

You luaghed. She really, really,  _ really  _ didn’t like this bloke.

“So now that you know how much I despise this dude, let me tell you about his wife, who is equally as annoying, far more insidious and a hell of a lot more pitiful. I really want to dislike her, hate her even, but considering how shameful her situation is, that’s all I can feel for her.”

Oh boy. You could tell this was going to be a trip.

“Her name is Scarlett. She’s an upper middle class black woman, and her parents are just as self-hating as she is. She is an only child as well, and you can imagine their joy when she married a white man. Both of her parents are mixed, and one of, if not the only reason they maintained their position in that society is hating black people, especially black women. The more outspoken blacks in the UK have ‘disappeared’ on their watch, and it was actually Blair that figured out they were some of the people that were shipped off to Tel Aviv and Zurich to be experimented on. There was one survivor left, and he’s one of Blair’s bodyguards that your mum hired.”

You had barely heard about her and you already despised her.

“She is very jealous of Blair, as she thought that she was the one who could be married to the King and become queen. Very far-fetched, I know, but she had dreams, and Blair apparently got in the way of those dreams. She felt very marginal empathy for what aforementioned Queen went through. In fact going by her reaction it wouldn’t be difficult to conclude that all that was pretense. When I asked her what her fucking problem she claimed it was because Blair was white and really couldn’t empathise with what ‘her people’ were going through. She tried to throw me out when I pointed out Blair had done far more for the black people that her husband had done his best to subjugate that she ever had, but then Cole, with some sense of self-preservation stopped her.”

Of course this was exactly how it was going to go. You had a hunch you knew the linear path this narrative would take, but you supposed you expected at least a semblance of humanity. Alas, you were proved wrong again. Your dad really was right about you when he said you’d probably end up being too kind for your own good. Ironic, considering you line of work.

“She most definitely knows of your mother, and she most definitely knows of you - she was at that party that the King invited you to after you won the tender - and she’s of the opinion that you don’t deserve Gabriel.”

Gabriel snorted, having multiple choice words to say, but choosing not to say them. You could see it in his face. You, on the other was contemplating all the information Asha had given you, and you were correlating it to everything you knew. This jones couple definitely had something to do with the current situation of Blair, which also had a connection to Levi, Zeigler and this whole mess. It was generally a lot to get through, but if you had at least a day you could probably put it altogether and come up with something more extensive. In your experience bigotry generally fed into bigotry.

“So what I can conclude from this whole mess is that reddie here - “

“Scarlett,” Gabriel, Sombra and Asha corrected in unison, in between chortles of inelegant laughter.

“Is basically a self-hating lightskint that married a white liberal racist thinking she would elevate her status because she is jealous of Blair and of me, and since none of this has happened because her husband thoroughly disrespects her and severely emotionally abuses and bullies her she takes out her issues on feeling a false sense of importance by subjugating Blair even more and talking shit about me.”

“Yep.”

You sighed.


	15. Chapter XV

You really wondered what  they human race did to deserve this existence.

You (with the assistance of Sombra and Gabriel, of course) had done some more digging on Mr and Mrs imperialism, and of course, the sheer mediocrity of their lives was enough to have you switching off all your gadgets and going for a nap. You had honestly never met a pair of selfish and self-serving, malicious and pretentious couple in your life. Both of them had risen as high as they did simply because they knew people in power, privilege and money, money that was built off slavery and exploitation of those they deemed lesser than them. As much Levi was in your radar of utter annihilation, you honestly wouldn’t mind if these two fell with them.

In fact it was starting to sneak into your to do list.

What really intrigued you, however, was how engrossed she was with  _ your  _ life. She has some kind of deep-rooted hatred for you, but still very admirable. She was one of the people who was gleeful of your mother’s passing, thinking that your empire would fall and you would crumble, but you were here, still going strong, and still doing very well, considering the fact that her country had chosen you to supply weapons to its armed forces. She was, apparently very impressed by your intellect and your wit, and how you always knew exactly what you were doing, and the respect her husband accorded to you. She had also not been above talking absolute shit about you, saying how you were not worth the wealth you had, how you had simply inherited it, and how you would blow through it soon enough, and how she would look forward to seeing you lose it all. 

Also the fear. Both of them were scared of you, and you felt very smug about it. You would love to meet her and see if she could say all of that garbage to your face. You betted this contract that she could not.

Then there was the mess with her (one sided)...whatever the fuck it was with Gabriel.

It was pretty obvious that she was very attracted to him, but like the dynamic between Levi and you, she also absolutely despised him. He was dark-skinned black man, he was powerful and intelligent, his skillset was greatly valued in this industry, and he was damn good at his job. It also absolutely never helped that he was extremely attractive, and in all honesty he was everything her mediocre, useless husband wished he could be. Her one sided lust was not asked for or appreciated, and Gabriel tended to avoid her whenever he could, and whenever he was forced to interact with her, it was in monosyllables and short answers. You knew she blamed you for his hatred of her, but that never really bothered you because you knew she had absolutely no self awareness to recognise that perhaps her annoying personality was the problem.

You got a message then, swiftly pulling you out of our thoughts. It was a reminder, telling you that you needed to go check on one of your warehouses, the one that you were sure would be instrumental in the success of this contract. Gabriel had gone there the day before, thanks to a message that had gotten to you from Asha. 

Time to go reap some chaos.

…

This was absolutely comical.

Gabriel looked bored out of his eyeballs. His immediate subordinate was barely holding himself back from straight guffawing his lungs out, no doubt exercise some long forgotten breathing techniques to loudly breathe out every once in a while. The doors to your warehouse were open just a crack, and Levi and Zeigler were there, feeling extreme anger and mild terror respectively.

You could have paid actual legal tender to see the looks on your parents’ faces had they been in this situation. It was a fantastic time to be alive, all things considered.

“Wow,” you said to Louis, Gabriel’s subordinate. “You never told us we would be having guests, Loius. Gabe and I would have come prepared.” You even made it a point to put your hand on your chest for emphasis, pretend look of hurt on your face.

Louis couldn’t help it. He laughed his heart out, literally leaning forward and clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face. You and Gabriel exchanged a shit eating grin, for a moment forgetting that Levi and Zeigler were there, until Levi ruined the mood.

“Can we please stop this foolishness?” he mumbled through clenched teeth. You noticed his accent was more pronounced through his anger. Zeigler was looking like a ketchup bottle. You turned to him, eyeballing him.

“Interesting, considering you’re the source of this alleged ‘foolishness’. You have about thirty seconds to tell me what the fuck you’re doing here before I fucking break your limbs.” The mockery was out of your voice, and you were dead serious about carrying out your threat. You had been taught how to fight, and you would not hesitate beating his bigoted ass into a bigoted pulp.

Zeigler, the coward you knew her to be came through. “Ariel and I wanted to know where the warehouse was,” she babbled, her voice more of a shriek than anything else. Her terror was almost palpable. It was quite hilarious if you had to admit to yourself. “So we came to search for it. We never expected to find you guys here.”

You raised an eyebrow. You had all been through this before, and to think they thought they were going to take you through this again.

Gabriel laughed, outright  _ laughed.  _ Levi and Zeigler immediately turned to him, and Levi looked slightly troubled.

“I don’t know who the fuck you’re trying to lie to, because it definitely isn’t us,” he began, his voice smooth, deceptively calm. “You expected to find me and Awori here, knowing very well that your useless ass mercenaries could take us out in a short time from a distance. What you  _ didn’t  _ expect was for us to counter that and eliminate those fools before actually turning up, which is why you are both freaking out. We are supposed to be dead by now, so to speak, but here we are, going through this tired conversation  _ again  _ because you honestly think we are at the same level of stupid as you and can’t do research to be able to predict what you’re going to do and counter it accordingly.”

Zeigler was actively shaking now, and Levi was suddenly finding it very hard to look at you both. You walked past them, into the warehouse. You had already organised where you would be staying for the evening, meaning you would be staying there for a while. Gabriel followed you, leaving them with the impending threat that if they tried anything the consequences would not be very good for them. You had a lot of work to do.

…

You wanted to say you couldn’t believe yourself, but this was a very ‘you’ thing to be honest.

It had been a very productive day,  threats of grievous bodily harm aside. Things were going smoothly, and they had already started  putting together the first batch of products that were to be exported. You did not want them to know exactly where your warehouses were, so you offered to fly them into London and the the UK government would take them to wherever they needed them.

Having been satisfied with what was going on (you had even begun on paperwork. You made  a mental note to give those guys there a week off within the month), you headed off to where you’d be spending the night, which was a lovely little cottage a couple of feet within four other cottages, also a couple of feet within each other.

You and Gabriel were obviously sharing one, and it had come to your slightly irritating surprise that Zeigler and Levi were in the one closest to you. At least you know that that was equivalent to you being alone in case something catastrophic happened. That, however wan’t your issue at the moment, since you knew you had the support if something too wild happened.

Your issue was the extremely inappropriate thoughts going through your head at the moment, and the very strong, almost animalistic urge to see them through.

The way these cottages you were staying at were designed, was that they were far enough from each other to ensure the privacy that people required, but they were also close enough that if you paid attention, you could directly see into the more public spaces, like the sitting room, dining room and the kitchen. Of course there was the risk that people would choose to do very ridiculous things, like how Zeigler was prancing around in sheer clothing around the sitting room where Gabriel was sitting, and in response he had drawn a very bad sketch of a hand showing the middle finger and put it on the window. That never seemed to discourage her though.

“How long are you gonna keep that there for?” You asked him, joining him in the sitting room wondering how you were going to initiate your...idea. He continued reading for a second, before sighing, snapping his book closed.

“For as long as she’s peeping.” He sounded so bored. You could have laughed if you didn’t feel a familiar heat swirling at the pit of your belly.

“I know a couple of ways to stop her from peeping.” You could barely look him in the eye, and you could feel the heat radiating from your face. Your voice was so low, and your fingers wers suddenly so fascinating, and you were one hundred percent sure he never got your point, until he responded.

“I’m sure you do,” he murmured, his voice raspy. You swallowed. It was always uncanny about how you both knew what you wanted from each other without really saying it. “I’m however, down with one specific one.” You also noticed his voice was lower, huskier, and you weren’t quite sure if your underwear was still dry. You didn’t even have a chance to answer before he wrapped an arm around your waist, literally pulling you onto his lap on the couch, making you brace yourself on his chest and he smashed your lips on his, devouring you. His hands moved down to your sides, over your hips as he arranged you on him, making you straddle him as you wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders, the other one placed palm-flat on his chest.    
  


He tilted your head slightly, running his tongue over your bottom lip and taking it into his mouth. You gasped, an embarrassingly wanton sound leaving you, before he deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding against yours as you felt him squeeze your bum. This time you moaned, shamelessly, your head fuzzy, your body hot, as your hand that was previously on his chest found its way into his hair, the thick and well maintained dreadlocks, and you mewled when he growled, the vibrations of his chest getting to you just as much as the sound itself.   
  


As much as you wanted to sit here and make out with him, probably grind into him at some point, you desperately needed to breathe, and you finally broke off, gasping in air as you felt his mouth leave hot, open-mouthed kisses down your neck. His hands as well started exploring you noticed. One of his hands dipped under your shirt, and his touch was searing against your skin.   
  


“Oh my God,” you whined, arching into him, gripping onto his shirt like a lifeline.   
  


He chuckled in your shoulder, the sound low, warm and masculine. You were sure your body was reacting on its own now, because your hips bucked forward against him, unintentionally grinding against him. He grunted, grinding right back, and if you panties were wet before, they were for sure overflowing at this point.   
  


“You’re so beautiful, so exquisite, when you’re like this. You’re so rarely vulnerable, and I appreciate that I’m the person you choose to be vulnerable with.”

 

There was something so sincere, so genuine in his voice, and you choked back a tear or two. You were aroused, you didn’t want to be sad at the same time.    
  


You also really needed to remove these panties now because it was now borderline disgusting since you literally had the River Nile overflowing in between your legs.   
  


Honestly he moved so quickly, that you were promptly reminded he was a very competent combatant. Your mind was still trying to process just how seductive he sounded when he last addressed you when you realised that he had pulled your pants off, together with your panties and you were essentially naked from the waist down. You, on the other hand, were tugging his shirt out of his pants, pulling it up and off his body. He chuckled again, and you managed a smile, but you were determined to get this shirt off, then shamelessly ogle.   
  


You took a second to admire his handsome face again, before fisting your hand in his hair and pulling his head back, latching your mouth on his neck and grinding down onto him, intending to leave the same marks on his neck as he had on yours. His response was instantaneous, swearing in that low growl which caused you to shudder above him, his hands gripping you like a vice, his hips bucking up into you. One of your hands ran down his chest, over his abs, making sure to run a finger down that trail of hair from his navel and dipping down his pants, which needed to get off as soon as possible. You only felt a trace of him. He was  _ hard, _ and he had been for a while.   
  


As you stroked him, feeling his thighs begin to slightly tremble, your mouth moved to his shoulder and you bit down, just enough to sting a bit, and you noticed his grip on you tighten, and you were sure he’d leave marks.   
  


“Fuck,” he snarled, as he ground up. His hands left your hips for a moment, and you noticed from the corner of your eye that he was taking his pants off. You dropped your gaze slightly, dragging your mouth against his skin and you saw him, long, thick, hard and leaking. You swallowed, grabbing the base, feeling how heated and smooth he was.   
  


“Do you have lube?” he mumbled, and you nodded, letting go of him and stretching to your bedside. You handed it to him and you noticed that slight smile again, (peach flavoured lube) before he opened it and smeared a generous helping on his long fingers.   
  


“Ride me”, he commanded, looking at your pussy and smirking. “I’m sure you’re wet enough to take me.” He spread his legs wider, the action so obscene you wondered if you needed to go get some religious intervention. Despite that, you were more than willing to indulge both if you and you were quick to scramble back onto his lap, giving yourself leverage by holding onto his shoulders, lifting yourself over him and sinking down, biting so hard into your lower lip you were surprised you hadn’t drawn blood.   
  


God you’d missed his girth. He dragged against your walls as you struggled to stretch around him. You opened your mouth to let some form of sound come out, but all you afford to do was hiccup, the pleasure so intense you couldn’t even vocalise properly. Heat spread all over your body like electricity over copper wires, as you shifted your hips slightly, experimenting before lifting you self over him and sinking back down.   
  


“Faster,” he said, and you obeyed, picking up the speed, biting your tongue. You wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other one in his hair, as you hopped up and down on his dick like a pogo stick. His grip was back on your hip, holding you down, leveraging you against  his body at an angle, and you begun whining.   
  


“No, please, let me-“   
  


You were immediately cut of when he thrust up once, hitting a new spot far deeper than you ever managed, as his finger with the lube circled around your bum. A curdled scream left your throat, the pleasure literally blinding since all you could see was white light. He did it again, his thrusts hard, deep, brutal, primal, setting a fast and thorough pace, alternating fucking you with his fingers in and out of your bum, stretching and preparing you. You had never felt anything so intensely as the pleasure you were now experiencing in your life.   
  


“G - Gabe, please, I’m close,” you gasped, feeling that coil at the pit of your stomach start to unwind, and as you were bracing for it you stopped. Just like that, unprovoked. You didn’t even know where you got the strength from, but you screamed in frustration.   
  


“What the FUCK,” you screeched. “How dare you?! What is this bullshit you’re trying to pull?!” Your eyes were blazing, and you were getting mad at that cocky smirk on his face.   
  


What was he so sexy though?   
  


Brain,  **no** , you chided yourself, removing such treacherous thoughts from your head. You had every intention to go and finish yourself off.   
  


You scrambled, trying to turn yourself around, but you were already so sore. When you literally sat on him, facing the same direction and ready to stand, he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you flush against him. You were both fully nude, and you felt the muscle of his torso and his thighs with startling clarity. 

 

“Who told you I was done with you?” he purred in your ear, making you gulp.

 

You were opening your mouth to respond, before he lifted you up, your bum on his tip, and slowly he helped you sink down on his cock. There was a slight sting, more unusual than uncomfortable, but he was gentle, taking his time. You noticed his breathing getting more ragged, as you gripped his thighs so hard you were shocked he hadn’t become numb yet. He filled you just as thoroughly as before, as his dick dragged against your walls, and that feeling of pleasured dizziness retuning. He then gently spread your legs apart for him, and you felt your inner thighs peeling from your vaginal fluids from earlier, and his immediately traced his fingers in your folds, dipping in until his first knuckle. Well, there went your cognitive thoughts.   
  


“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice thick with lust. Your tongue had decided to be one with the roof of your mouth, so you nodded. You honestly felt so full, with his dick in your bum and his fingers in your pussy. He slowly pulled out, before thrusting back in, just as deep and hard and primal as before, but this time he was slower, almost languid as his calloused fingers stroked your folds, one of them continuously pressing into your clitoris in time with his thrusts. You really weren’t gonna last too long.   
  


“That’s it, sweetheart, lose yourself. Cum for me,” he snarled in your ear, and one thrust later had you shaking and trembling above him, your orgasm consuming you as you came on his fingers,clamping down hard. He never stopped thrusting into your ass, until you felt him stop for a moment, then he grunted, his hips jerking unevenly, before he spilled himself inside you, holding onto you as you both experienced his orgasm.   
  


“Let’s go shower,” he said, sounding tired, but definitely sated.   
  


You could work with that, honestly.   



	16. Chapter XVI

Really, why were you like this?

Okay fine, you had every intention of sleeping with Gabriel at that point, but you never thought you’d end up fucking on the couch. The again, the sex was so good thinking about getting to the bedroom really wasn’t your biggest priority at the time, and you were trying to be petty, which, for all intents and purposes, worked. For that, you could be proud.

After Gabriel literally fucking your brains out, you tried to stand, to head to the shower, but not only were you so sore that you literally couldn’t walk, making you collapse back on the couch and Gabriel nearly dying with laughter, he carried you, bridal style into the shower, gently putting you down and telling you to hold onto him, so that you don’t collapse on his feet. As he carried you though, you noticed that Zeigler suddenly had disappeared, not prancing around literally naked for Gabriel, because she definitely wasn’t doing it for Levi. You wondered if she had actually seen the two of you or heard you hollering your vocal cords out. You hoped it was both.

You and Gabriel couldn’t stop giggling about it in the shower, and by the time you were both getting into bed, exhausted, sated and positively amused, the lights in their cottage were off, and it was surprisingly quiet. You couldn’t wait to see what disaster would happen the next day.

So the next day came and exactly what the two of you predicted is exactly what happened. You noticed that the cottage where Levi and Zeigler were staying was empty. They had already left, by about seven in the morning when you and Gabriel were travelling back home yourselves. Gabriel laughed for about twenty minutes, doubling over forward, leaning on the car and continuously tearing, having to get his dreadlocks out of his face all the time. You, on the other time was grinning like the Cheshire cat, very proud, in a juvenile way of what your antics had done. You were well aware that they were gonna be pissed off, but you never knew they would be this pressed. It was petty and so unnecessary, but it was worth it. 

However, you still had to get back home, and even then, you most definitely had work to do.

…

“Uh,  _ jefe,  _ I’ve got something to tell you.”

You didn’t like the sound of that. However, you were lucky that Sombra had some self awareness to realise that you had travelled all day and you were tired. 

“I get you’re tired, but I think you just have to know this. Asha got in touch with me. She told me she spoke to the Queen, and she is very willing to speak to you, but I said you weren’t around. We all know it’s a matter of urgency, so I’ll get back to her and tell her we’ll talk tomorrow. I think she’ll be able to get to Blair for the next couple of days, so it’s not like we have to do it ASAP, but the earlier we do it the better.”

You nodded, agreeing, before you went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and you weren’t looking too forward to it.

…

“Okay. Hi. Sorry I took a bit to answer. There’s some preliminary stuff I always have to do before getting in touch with Blair. I’ll explain them as Sombra connects you,” Aisha mumbled. 

“Sure thing. Take your time.” 

It was the next day after you had arrived. The travel time was not too long, so you at the very least didn’t oversleep this time. You were in your office about an hour after you woke up, prepared and munching your breakfast as you waited for Gabriel to arrive.It was his boys that were out there protecting the Queen after all from whatever tomfoolery her father, her brothers and her in laws would try. It wasn’t much, but from what Aisha and Sombra told you it was one less thing for her to  think about and it slightly helped.

It wasn’t long before Gabriel entered the office, a few moments later Sombra had connected you to Aisha, who was in London. It was a bit noisy in the background, but you assumed she was headed to the castle. You heard her saying she had an appointment with her majesty the Queen, and that she would like to get in and see her. She seemed to be out there for a while, but you eventually heard footsteps again. It was quiet, a slightly uncomfortable silence, before you heard a door close.

You were eventually connected to a screen, and for the first time in your life, you saw her.

She was, well, you weren’t quite sure. Black hair, green eyes - almond shaped - tiny mouth and small nose. She was very conventionally attractive, with pale smooth skin, almost like perfectly painted porcelain, and you noticed some dark lines under her eyes. She looked weary, but determined. SHe was slightly petite, but you could see some muscle definition under her clothes. There were two young women in there, both of them slightly happier when Aisha walked in. In fact she had hugged them warmly, asking them how they were doing, how they were holding up and if they needed any help from her. That was an immediate indication that they were to be trusted.

Everyone was dressed very casually, with jeans and t shirts, and only Aisha had her hijab on as well.

“Your majesty,” you said, bowing after staring for a while, not expecting to see her so...casual. Gabriel nodded as well, and you both noticed the small smile on her face, true and honest.

“Please call me Blair. Your infamous hacker, Sombra, if I recall, set this up, so I know no one will ever eavesdrop this conversation in our lifetimes, so it’s fine to be more casual.”

Her voice was slightly husky, a bit of snark, but a very thick accent. You could almost see why Aisha and Sombra loved her so much.

“I also spoke to your banker, the lovely German lady that’s doing everything in her power to frustrate Levi. She asked me to say hi.”

You smield in response. She truly was a lovely young lady. “I just wanted to find out how you are doing, and if you need me or your ladies in waiting there or even Aisha to help with anything.”

She smiled again, slightly brighter. “The King...behaves. He’s not as stupid as he makes people believe, which, I suppose is what makes him all the more scarier. I mean, he  _ is  _ still racist and imperialist, and he still will do everything in his power to subjugate your people and everyone else that slaves to ensure that he lives his opulent lifestyle, but he knows not to mess with you guys. He also knows not to mess with me, since I’m fully under your protections - something the MI6 has found very hard to crack - and he knows not to try me. He puts my father and my brothers in line as a result, so to speak, since despite them being kind of stupid they are extremely loyal to him. To conclude, I’m personally fine. I just need resources to continue making an impact in some of the organisations I support to topple this regime.”

Well, that was going to be difficult, something both of you knew. However, it wasn’t impossible, something also the both of you knew.

“We’re all very glad to hear that you’re doing fine, Blair,”gabriel started in that smooth voice of his. You noticed everyone on their side of the call was suddenly paying attention to him. “We just wanted to let you know that we’ll be coming to the UK soon, and we could discuss it in more detail when we get there. Could you please help Aisha arrange a private meeting between us three and one other individual from there that you trust?”

Her smile immediately turned scheming. You knew your answer from then on. You said your goodbyes and disconnected the call. Looked like you were going back to England, but first, you had to complete some work here.

…

“Ah, Awori. It’s great to see you. Good to see you’re doing well.”

You smiled brightly. “Yusuf. Hello. How are you doing?”

You shook hands, looking around at the hospital, exchanging some greetings with the nurses, doctors and other staff. He led you into his office, already knowing what exactly it was you had come to inquire.

“I know I should have done this way before, and I’m sorry. I’ve been really busy these past couple of weeks, and I know Gabriel’s mum already followed up but I just wanted to find out how everyone’s doing.”

He sighed. You hoped it wasn’t conveying anything negative. “They are all doing perfectly fine. They get regular therapy and regular medication. They have come up with a healthy roster where everyone does what they are supposed to do, and they really appreciate the support you and Gabriel have given them. I must say they are progressing very well, and though I’m not intricately involved in your business I’d like to say from a general observational point they are picking up and will soon be doing absolutely great.”

You breathed, your shoulders sagging in releif. “Thank you,” you said quietly. “I’m glad.”

You noticed Yusuf’s smile, as he put his hand on your shoulder and squeezed slightly in encouragement. He would be there to help out your squad, and you were forever grateful for it. For now, you had work to do.

…

When you got back to your headquarters you were sure your ovaries were going to explode. Right there, in the middle of the office, were Gabriel, Sombra and their mum, entertaining the cutest baby you had seen in a very long time. He was still a toddler, having just learnt to sit on his own, drooling all over everything and made Sombra nearly trip on her gadgets and she pulled a bullet casing from his little hands as he took it into his mouth. He gurgled in delight, moving his hands around animatedly before reaching for another (cleaner, thank God) one, putting it in his mouth, then removing it and grimacing at it, before throwing it down in irritation, his face brightening again as he reached for the whole magazine.

“Sorry about this,  _ gatita,” _ Gabriel said, glancing between you, amused look on your face, Sombra, wondering whether to snatch the magazine from the baby, or his mum, quietly mixing the baby’s formula. “Jamal’s dad was headed to a meeting and asked if we could babysit for a couple of hours.”

Jamal looked up at you and you babbled some words, his little hands raised up indicating he wanted you to pick him up. You were in the verge of tears, and you bent down to get him, carrying him until your chair and put him on your lap. He made a happy sound, drooling all over the magazine in his mouth. Your heart grew about six sizes bigger. “It’s no problem. He can stay here as long as he should.”

Getting your attention from the baby for a few moments, you asked them how plans to the United Kingdom were going. Jamal had seen mama with his formula, and his little chubby cheeks almost fell off with how big his grin was. He really did love food and was happily chirping in your lap, asking her to get him so that he could eat. She happily rolled herself towards him, cooing with just as much enthusiasm as she picked him up and put him on her lap, feeding him.

Sombra on the other hand moved close to you to explain what was happening. “We have one problem here,  _ jefe,” _ she said quietly, her lollipop going from one end of her mouth to the other. “We are having some issues with communicating with the Queen, which is a new one. They also want you to go alone this time, and we need you to tell them that they are out of their minds. Can you talk to them about it?”

You paused for a while, wondering how you were going to approach this, especially the situation with Blair. There seemed to be a possibility that the King and his in laws knew that she was communicating to you, so they decided to either completely cut her away from communicating with you or just make it substantially more difficult. This was going to take time, but you already had some ideas on how you would get in touch with her.

You stood up, walking into your office and telling everyone else to leave you alone for a while. First thing you did was call Asha, immediately informing her what was going on and your idea to get to the Queen in a much more subtle way. She approved of the idea, and was immediately working on it, promising to get back  to you within the next couple of days. The next thing you did was call the United Kingdom Navy, demanding to know who had demanded that you come alone.

Turned out it was Jones. You weren’t amused.

“You can very well tell Marshall Jones that I will not be coming alone. I will be coming with my business partner, and if he has a problem with it he can always contact me and we can talk about this properly.”

You never even gave them a chance to respond, immediately hanging up the phone. There was something very unsettling about this trip, but you decided to deal with that when the time came.

…

“Okay,  so this is how I think and hope it’s gonna go.” You were on the flight, back to London, to oversee the first shipment of your contract. You really wanted this to work to avoid you coming to this place more often than you would have liked and to put trust in the King and his merry band of racist, imperialistic bureaucrats that you got this.

“I talked to Aisha, asked her ot see if she can reach Blair in any way. They seem to know that we are in relative constant communication with her and they are trying to cut her off, trying to get her into isolation again, or just make her ability to be in contact with anyone outside her rooms a great nuisance. Aisha has her ways. She’ll probably call some high up  noble demon and blackmail them, but I trust her to be able to get in touch with Blair and come up with a plan of being in constant communication without these freaks knowing. While she’ll be doing all of that we are going to be checking out the stuff in London. We’ll probably spend a night then leave to come back.”

He nodded, looking at you. He seemed to agree with your plan, but you swallowed a lump in your throat. “As for them not allowing me to travel with anyone, I told them to fuck off, and if they think they can impose things on me then they might as well start looking for someone else to supply them, which they can’t at this point, going by how time consuming and expensive it is, so Jones decided to shut the fuck up.”

Gabriel nodded again, looking outside the window. You had a feeling something bad was about to happen, and it was time to have a slight tweak in plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, it's been like 50 years, but I quit my job and my main priority right now is finding abother one. That and my mum being...herself is what is taking up my time, but I promise I'm still updating!! I know like only 6 of you are still reading this, but I do appreciate it still.


	17. Chapter XVII

You looked outside the window, at the sunrise. It was just as beautiful as people always said it was, and for once you could understand all those poets and all those storytellers who took it upon themselves to write paragraphs upon paragraphs about it. Everything about it was absolutely beautiful, especially the colours. It kind of reminded you of the bi colours, and for the first time in the past couple of hours you could smile, genuinely smile, as something as beautiful as that could be attributed to you and something you identified with so deeply.

You had been very seriously thinking about an issue, about whether you should immediately change plans to confuse the UK government, because this feeling of trepidation you had was somehow connected to them. You were convinced of it, and both you and Gabriel could not shake this awful, foreboding feeling that things would not go well if you were to continue with the plan as it were.

So, naturally, you decided to change it.

You sent a message to the pilot, labelling it as relatively urgent, telling her that instead of landing in Heathrow, she should go to Gatwick. Considering you were here on the invitation of His Majesty, you could feign an emergency, landing in the smaller international airport, then while the aircraft is being checked out, you and Gabriel could quickly leave, get the hell out of there after going through customs and immigration. You, Gabriel and Sombra had each triple checked: there were no tracking devices on you, so as long as you were legally in the country, you could disappear and no one would know where you were. You were arriving about three days earlier than you stated anyways, some bullshit about wanting to see how London had changed as you both weren’t there since you were quite young, and the last time you were there it was strictly for work.

And that’s exactly what you did. The very second you landed, you had already called a cab company - courtesy of Aisha - to get you out of there the moment you had gone through customs. You both got dropped about half an hour outside central London (your bags at this point had safely reached your safehouse. You knew because the person that had took them there, a chauffeur hired by Aisha on your behalf, had told you so, having put them exactly where you told him to and left) and you and Gabriel decided to walk into a cafe to get something to eat.

That was when you saw it.It was all over the news, a reporter talking about a massive explosion at Gatwick Airport, a thick cloud of smoke rising from the particular gate where you and gabriel were less than two hours ago. The reporter was saying that they were not sure what had caused the fire or if there were any casualties, and news would be bringing in reports as the news trickled in, but you already had a very vague idea of what was going on. You shared an almost imperceptible look with Gabriel, who had gently tapped you on your knee under the table, as you both pretended to be eating your breakfast. It wasn’t long before Sombra beeped both your phones, and you put in your earpiece, watching Gabriel do the same, covering it with his dreadlocks.

“Why hello there fellow associates. I can see we arrive just in time to instigate some chaos in London and pretending like we are there to do work, and in a way you have already unintentionally started it.”

You smirked in your coffee. This was going to go both perfectly well and be an absolute catastrophe, dpeneding on which side you’d be on. You already knew that you were gonna be on the good side, and you honestly couldn’t wait to see the catastrophic side.

“As you can see all over the news, a very specific section of Gatwick is on fire. There’s generally a lot to unpack there, so I’ll just take it from the top. Levi knew that you guys would be getting to London to see this deal through. Local, white Brits are not happy at all that their government decided to do business with us filthy, uncivilised black people, so they really require a proper and thorough explanation as to why the King made this horrible and ghastly decision. The King, therefore decided to show your competent in actions as opposed to words. Blair was right. He is far more intelligent than people generally give him credit for, and he needs to be gotten rid of as a result, but I digress.”

Your mind was working on overdrive. This was getting even more complicated than the complicated you thought it could get.

“So he invites you over and expects you to sort your own transport and accommodation, but for some reason you can’t shake the feeling that something is gonna happen when you land in London as previously scheduled. Must be all those years on combat, but anyway. You decide to change plans in the mainstream, because you really have to, but the nitty gritty is left to the two of you. Luckily Gabi was able to tell me most of the stuff, so I was able to make contingencies, which really came through for us this time.”

Of course.

The second you guys had cleared customs and had your luggage, I hacked into Gatwick’s systems and swapped the gates where your and Levi’s planes would land. He was arriving about twenty or so minutes before you, but he’d take longer to clear because he was probably showing ro whatever. I dunno what rich white supremacists are up to in airports when they land when they actively aren’t plotting to massacre the rest of us. Since he has insiders in the airport, they were the ones that were supposed to blow your plane to the moon, so that you guys could get in trouble for it and maybe have the contract handed to him or some shit.”

You snorted at this point. Levi truly was the biggest imbecile. Rich, white entitled men thought they were so smart when really, they weren’t. Not even close.

“So of course they went right ahead to blow up one of the planes that landed, only thing is, they blew up the wrong fucking plane, which is fucking hilarious because Levi’s plane has a big ‘L’on it for his surname, but in this case it just showed us what exactly he took, and the direction of his plans.”

You snorted some food up your nostrils. That was brilliant, and you saw Gabriel’s smirk, as he watched the news, to see one of Levi’s pilots had died in the fire and about six other people who were injured, all of them airport employees.

“The King is, of course, beyond livid, and he’s called Levi to the palace to explain what the entire fuck is going on. Zeigler is gonna be there, and His majesty, being a flaming misogynist, is probably gonna demand her to stay and fuck her, both of them to get back at Levi for raping Blair. You gotta keep in mind none of the acknowledge the sex was consensual on her end, but anyway. Nothing really much to expect from that lot.”

Well, perhaps you could sow some chaos from this mess.

…

You had barely been at your safehouse for an hour when your phone rang. You weren’t expecting to hear from the person that was calling you, so out of curiosity more than anything, you answered the call.

“Hello?” You were slightly tentative, making Gabriel turn his head up to look at you, still resting on your boobs.

“Good evening, Miss Awori. I apologise for calling you this late, but I was requesting if you could meet my husband and I in his office tomorrow?”

You couldn’t help the brash grin that split your face in half.

“Only on condition that Mr. Reyes accompanies me.”

There was a slight hesitation before she agreed, and you, very chipper, concluded the meeting point and time. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

…

You met, the first time, unofficially, at the warehouse where your weapons were being kept. Your job was to inspect all the goods with some navy general as he supervised how they were being shipped to the respective ports and bases. You were going to meet with a very senior Air Force officer and his wife, so you decided to settle on smart casual. It was a little chilly outside as well, so you decided you might as well stunt a little, with a woolen polo neck and matching scarf, black skinny jeans (you had leggings inside. You were a tropical creature after all) and black boots, with fluffy gloves, an obnoxiously orange colour. Gabriel on the other hand, also had a polo neck, not quite as fluffy as yours but still warm, a leather jacket and matching scarf, corduroy trousers and Timberland boots. Your major colour scheme was black, and you both knew you rocked your respective looks.

Cole and Scarlett were in a corner of the warehouse where you were looking at the equipment, Gabriel standing on the door, casually leaning against the frame on his phone. None of the armed forces officials even dared go near him. You chuckled internally at that. They  had enough training to realise a dangerous man when they saw one, and Gabriel Reyes was a very dangerous man, and it unsettled them, despite his deceptively casual appearance.

When you were doing with doing what you came here to do (this was the first of four batches, as you insisted, one inspection per day. You and Gabriel were inspecting them on alternating days, and the one that wasn’t inspecting would be liaising with Sombra and Aisha on how to get in touch with Blair. Of course, nobody else had to know about that.

When you were done you removed your datapad, immediately putting in the information you needed to for Gabriel to see the next day, and it was then that Scarlet spoke behind you, and you could tell she was trying to read what was on your datapad. Luckily for you, she couldn’s understand anything.

“Which language is that?” She was very soft spoken, with a very thick, posh accent. The bourgeoisie was literally overflowing from every pore of her being.

“Swahili,” you responded, putting in the last of the information and calling on Gabriel, asking him to accompany you to her table, where Cole was sitting behind, looking around, observing what was happening and most likely monitoring you and Gabriel to feed the King information.

There was only one chair in front of the table, one seater couch, leather and it looked very comfortable. You offered Gabriel the seat, and he responded by flashing you a dazzling smile (you  _ refused  _ to blush) and he sat on it, making himself comfortable before spreading his legs open wide - an action that had Scarlett staring - before he grabbed you by the waist and sat you down in between his legs, wrapping one of his large arms around your waist. You crossed your legs as he shifted a little behind you, and you felt his muscular thighs through his trousers and only God himself granted you the control at that point not to stroke them.

Cole and Scarlett were not impressed to say the least, but there was something else in the air around them under the unexpected respect they gave Gabriel for being so cocky and bold.

“What’s up?” he drawled from behind you, easy baritone holding something vaguely threatening under the casual greeting, looking at both Scarlet, who had a dusting of pink on her cheeks and couldn’t look him in the eye, and Cole, who looked like he wanted to flee.

“How are you comfortable sitting like that?” she asked, her voice a slight screech.

“We get far more comfortable than this, sis,” you responded, leaning back into Gabriel’s chest, one arm over his just above your crotch area, the other one lightly stroking his thigh. He chuckled quietly in your ear, and you had to swallow the lump in your throat, ignore the swirling heat at the pit of your tummy, and lightly tap your foot on the ground to distract from the rapid moistening of your vagina.

Gabriel was the  _ absolute worst  _ influence on you and you really wondered if your parents would approve or not. They, like his mother and his sister, would probably instigate more than anything.

Cole cleared his throat uneasily. Your behaviour probably wasn’t anywhere in the realm what they were expecting. “I called you both here to talk about the blast earlier today. I was hoping that maybe you could know something about it, considering Mr. Levi has said that the person targeted you.”

You narrowed your eyes, your grip tightening on Gabriel’s thigh. “And pray tell,  _ Marshall,  _ what exactly about the blast do you think we would be knowing?” Your voice was quiet, but you felt him tense up. He knew you had caught the implications on what he was trying to say.

He shifted in his seat, his wife immediately getting to his side as she rubbed his back. Spineless bitch. Both of them. You also noticed that subtle googly eyes she was giving Gabriel, licking her lips and swallowing, as she pretended to be focusing on comforting her husband. A seething rage begun bubbling in your chest.

“What my husband is trying to say,” she begun, her voice nearly breathy. Only Gabriel holding you against him was stopping you from lunging on her throat and clawing it out. He seemed to notice your rage and tightened his arm around you. “Is that your plane was the one that was supposed to land where Ariel’s did and his is the one that got blown up instead.”

“So how exactly is that our problem?” Gabriel spoke, still sounding bored out of his eyeballs, but going by how Cole’s eyes narrowed, you could tell he could hear the steel underlining that statement. You fought a smile. “We came here for work. You are well aware of how your country, your allies, and especially Levi hate us. You also know how much we don’t care, since all we’re here to do is fulfill our end of the contract, get paid, and leave you all to blow each other the fuck up. So why should we attempt to blow ourselves us then? You’re really going to sit there and claim we had a hand in whatever tomfoolery Levi’s deranged mind came up with?”

Cole and Scarlett said nothing.

You wiggled your way from Gabriel’s hold. “Well, it seems this conversation has been concluded. I think it’s time Gabriel and I left. Gabriel will be here to check out the second day of your weapons before you send them off. For now we’re going sightseeing. Pass our regards to the King, and next time you want to pretend that you don’t know you ally is blowing up aeroplanes in your airport, at least have some decency to try and blame it on people who would have no idea about how he works. Levi is a fucking idiot and very predictable.” 

You turned to Gabriel. “Come,  _ mpenzi.  _ Let’s go.”

You couldn’t wait to talk to Sombra and Aisha later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost done here folks. Thank you so much for sticking with me and my thirsty ass this far <3


	18. Chapter XVIII

It seemed things has escalated. It would be a lie to say that you had expected it, but you were somewhat prepared. How did it all get to this point?

It all started with that meeting with Cole and Scarlett. After you had made it pretty clear that you  _ knew  _ there was some kind of insidious inside job here, you immediately got to Sombra, giving her a basic rundown of what had happened and telling her to gather as much information as you could. You gave her about forty eight hours, which she never seemed quite amused about. You knew it was a steep time frame, but by the way things were going, neither you nor Gabriel wanted to stay here any longer than necessary. You knew there were far more powerful people involved now, and you were very well aware they could get away with far much worse things in their own country than outside it.

You were contemplating on calling Aisha, but she made the first step and called you instead. She  _ insisted  _ Gabriel attend, as she had a huge favour to ask of him. “ _ Habibi _ I have a favour to ask of you.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Of course. I’ll be more than happy to help  _ gatita  _ but first there’s some stuff we need to ask.”

She paused for a moment, before nodded, looking  between the two of you.

“There’s some shit going on in this country. Some highly powerful people, socially and politically are trying to use Marshall and his wife to fuck things up for us, since the King is too angry to see or think. I suspect they are taking huge advantage of that for now to try and cause as much havoc as possible and pin the blame on us for some reason, probably to give our contract to Levi. Can you do some digging please? Sombra is working on the Levi angle, and since you’re much better versed with society here, maybe you can help us out on this end?” 

The relief on her face was visible. “I knew I could count on you to sniff that nonsense out. I will be more than happy to do that. However, Blair’s father, uncle, brothers and cousin have really been all up in her shit. Can you please see to it that she’s protected? Personally if you have to? She knows Swahili and the two of you have sheer guts if anything, so can you maybe call and demand to speak to her? Make a ruckus and divert their attention as me and Sombra work on these things?”

Well then, it seemed like there was going to be quite a little bit of chaos going on.

…

Shaken was a little bit of an understatement to what these guards were feeling.

You and Gabriel had turned up there, fully dressed like you were going for a fight after Gabriel had added a few more of his boys for Blair’s protection. Predictably, her father and uncle weren’t happy, and her husband cared less because he was still sulking about the airport mess, but the Duke and his brother  _ thought  _ they could send you and Gabriel threatening messages. So, as normal people would do, you requested a meeting at the Duke’s residence to “talk things out” as they suggested.

Of course they weren’t expecting you to turn up in your combat gear, politely informing the gate guards that you both had an appointment with the Duke in half an hour and would please like to go in and meet him. These theatrics would also give Sombra and Aisha time to do the digging they needed to do, another reason you both decided to go with it.

You were taken into a huge sitting room area by a maid, who then called the lady of the house, the Duchess, who looked at you like you were contaminating her house. You narrowed your eyes, and after a quick exchange of looks with gabriel, you both non verbally decided all out was the best way to go.

“Sis, we both don’t want to be here more than you don’t want us here. The whiteness will really get to us and our ancestors didn’t fight your asses for us to be infected with your bigotry, so just call your husband and your brother-in-law so that we can talk about whatever the fuck they wanna talk about and we can leave and you can fumigate your house of our melanin.”

She stopped dead in her tracks, absolutely not believing what she was hearing and she could only blink at you stupidly. She seemed to get back to her senses though, pursing her very obviously fillered lips (a very hypocritical irony, but that was a discussion for later) and turned, hopefully to call the two lice that called you both here.

Both men entered, and they were a little bit shocked at how you were dressed. You also noticed the room was a little bit dimmer.

They both looked exactly what you thought they would look: blonde hair, green eyes, and this features, disturbingly pale too, and so skinny you felt like a breeze strong enough would knock them both over. They were dressed in black suits, though in this case because of their stature the suits looked like they were dressed up in them. Their eyes were the same rich green that Blair’s were, but only this time theirs were cold and cruel, as opposed to Blair’s warm and welcoming ones. You were immediately on edge, and you subconsciously found yourself leaning closer towards Gabriel when you saw the pure hatred they looked at him with, as opposed to hsi blank, indifferent ones. You gulped. This was not going to go down well.

“Good morning,” the Duke said, looking at you both. He sounded so condescending. You smoothened your face.”

“Tell us what you’re telling us so that we can leave.” Your voice was flat, giving away absolutely nothing.

“We understand that you are in charge of Her Majesty the Queen’s personal security, a deal that His Majesty the King is aware of and approves.” It was the Duke that spoke, and that was enough to tell you the kind of hierarchical and most likely misogynistic nightmare this particular part of the peerage was all about. No wonder they hated you so much.

“So?” Gabriel asked. They were slightly startled, as if they had no idea that he was there.

It was silent for a moment, probably as they thought about how  _ dismissive  _ he just was to them. You could have laughed. 

“We feel like there are too many people around her, and they seem to be getting in the way o her royal duties.” This time it was Blair’s father that spoke.

You shrugged in response. “Both of them don’t seem to have a problem with that, and it was her specifically that asked for the extra security. I’m sure she had good reason to request it, and since neither you nor your estate is paying for it. I also don’t understand why you’re so bothered with her security, unless it’s getting in the way of something you’re planning. In that case you can follow the necessary procedure in having it reduced.”

Both these men looked at you, just eyeballed you, their cold gazes unblinkingly staring. You stared back, your face blank, your body language neutral, but internally you were  _ terrified  _ for your life. Gabriel had his boys  _ swarming  _ in this place, so that even if they did anything to you they would never get too far, but there was something unnerving about the way they looked at you. Gabriel suddenly disappearing in the shadows again seemed to confirm that suspicion.

They started walking towards you but you stood your ground. “You quite don’t understand, Miss Ojiambo.” It was the Duke that was talking, so you turned your attention to him. “This is not  suggestion.”

Suddenly, just as before, Gabriel appeared, one of his shotgun barrels smoking, dragging one body behind him. He dumped it in front of the Duke and his brother, who at this point were so pale they were nearly transparent, before he turned on the rest of the lights, to see three bodies, one with a bullet hole through the mouth, another one just above the rib cage and another one behind the ear. He looked almost bored, slightly miffed, like he had been forced to do these assassinations when all he wanted was to threaten racist and imperialist peerage without really having to expend too much effort.

You managed a sardonic half smile, tilting your head slightly to the left. “You’re the ones that seem to have a problem understanding. For a regime that’s a stickler for procedure, you sure have a hard time following it when it’s an inconvenience for you.”

You removed your rifle, moving to one of the windows calmly setting up. They seemed to be too shocked to react, let alone comprehend how the tables had turned on them so suddenly. Within three minutes - which seemed like three hours - you had counter sniped off two snipers who were placed to off you when you and Gabriel left that meeting. They were probably shaking at this point.

“There’s a reason Mr. Reyes there is easily one of the most terrifying men in the Northern hemisphere, and there is also a reason his company is the one in charge of Her Majesty’s security. Don’t think you’ll do to her what you did to her mother. Not on my or his watch.” You disassembled your rifle, putting it back on your back and walking towards the door.

“Be careful who you threaten, Your Grace. You will either end up on the wrong end of one of those shotguns, or with one of my bullets through your skull. I hihgly doubt either of those are acceptable to you.”

That meeting was over, and you were sure these fools would lay low for a while.

…

Later on you were at the official residence that everyone important know you would be, in some unnecessarily expensive boutique hotel, in one of the more pretentious areas of North London. You were sitting in the lobby, sipping tea and eating scones in the afternoon. It honestly could not get any more English than this. Aisha was laughing her lungs out at the chaos you both caused at the Duke of Norfolk's house.

“You did  _ WHAT _ ?!” Aisha shrieked, nearly falling off her chair in petty delight and absolutely not caring that people were staring at her.

“His security detail is the absolute worst, honestly,” Gabriel continued, his voice lower, relaxed his chair, long fingers breaking apart a cookie. “They honestly never even knew I was there. Can you imagine not even knowing you’re gonna die and you think you can call yourself black ops.” He was shaking his head. You snorted.

After a couple of more chortles, Aisha calmed down, taking a sip of her tea. “Alright, now that we are done being dramatic, let me tell you what me and SOmbra were able to figure out from this whole mess.” You were all paying attention now, serious.

“sombra and I collaborated to get information and what we found was really, how do you guys say it? Wild? Yes. Wild. It’s amazing the lengths these racists will go for each other, even at their own detriment.”

SHe removed her tablet, showing you and Gabriel the information they had managed to uncover. It was a massive wall of text.

“Okay so, you guys are right. Norfolk and his brother are trying to get rid of you and give Levi your contract. Not only are they racist against you, but you two are the ones that can get Blair to continue with her humanitarian help again, and she can use the connections she got from her mum to continue to shield people from her family’s exploitation of them. The security Gabriel provides is not an issue to the King because he doesn’t pay for any of it, and absolutely no one can get to her, which is an entire headache off his mind. Norfolk, however, hates it because not only does he pay a very heavy sum from his estate (a drop in the water, even from his liquidated wealth, but he’s greedy so of course he’s gonna be salty about it) but he is also, in effect paying for her protection from him. Neither he nor his brother not his nephews absolutely cannot access Blair unless she wants them to, and she never, ever wants them to, considering the trauma they put her through.”

Of course. You both definitely saw that coming.

“However, what’s very interesting is that these idiots really hate Levi too, because on one of his bimbing sprees, he destroyed on of their manufacturing companies and destroyed a whole lot of stock that was coming - please note they didn't give a fuck about the casualties and fatalities, just the stock - but they still literally prefer him to you guys, completely disregarding the fact that he raped Blair, their daughter, niece and sister, and also the fact that he is easy to control if they make him in charge of her security force, so then they have access to manipulate and abuse whenever they want, or whenever a woman says no to their creepy sexual advances.” 

God. Misogynists of a feather really did hate and assault women together. You sat in silence for a moment, all three of you, contemplating your next step, Your first priority was Levi, but Norfolk and his brother were also proving to be much of a problem, and you needed to get them out of your way, keep them busy or something as you dealt with Levi and probably Zeigler. However, you needed to deal with them as a whole without invoking the ire of the king. As much as neither of your liked him you were all aware enough that getting him mad would not do any of you favours in the long run. How then, would you do this? 

“We need to focus on Levi and his sex toy doctor,” Gabriel said quietly, as you sniggered at him calling Zeigler his ‘sex toy doctor’. “The King and the Duke we can deal with later. Our first priority should be this freak.”

It was silent for a while, even after your snickering. “I honestly cannot beleive you called her Levi’s  sex toy doctor. How do we know Levi is not the one that’s the sextoy in this case?” Aisha asked, more than a little mischeif in her voice. Gabriel shuddered and you laughed.

“Look, either way, the prospect of mashing genitals with either of them is very unappealing. So whoever is whose sex toy is nothing I ever want to know or think about, and I’m sure all of us can agree with that.” You noted, wincing yourself when you thought about having sex with either of them. It honestly disgusted you. Sex with a bigot. Did they call each other slurs in the heat of it?

“Anyway, back to the important shit. We need to figure out how to get rid of these roaches.” It was very interesting that Sombra was the one that was getting you back on track. 

“Yeah. We’ll work on that.”

It was time to work.


	19. Chapter XIX

You had decided Levi and Zeigler were going to go down first, the Norfolk and his brother.

Before that, however, you decided to check on Blair. After the extra antics you pulled at her uncle’s, you just wanted to find out if she was okay. God knew what they would do to her in retaliation.

“I wonder what you did to my uncle and my father today to have them that shaken. They could barely look at me and and almost jumped whenever a member of my security detail as much as breathed.” She was in leggings and a simple t shirt today, her hair held in a low ponytail. The circles under her eyes seemed to be slowly reducing, and for the first since you spoke to her, she was genuinely enthused.

“Oh nothing much really,” Gabriel noted, grinning. “We just had a bit of a talk with them, told them to mind their own damn business, or else they would be dealing with me specifically. I have a talent with dealing with unnecessarily difficult people.”

You could see her face visibly brighten, her grin widening. She was almost bouncing on the chair. She was in a far better mood than you had ever seen her, and you felt very glad for that. “Please keep doing it. I love it when they absolutely can’t even bring themselves to answer my calls. It’s like they know if they make one misstep they’ll pay for it dearly. For the first time in their lives they are realising actions have consequences, and they love it.”

You shrugged, assuring her it was all in a day’s work really. She spent the next fifteen or so minutes thanking you profusely before Aisha joined the call. “Sorry I’m late. I just really wanted to know where those cretins were. They are still shaken by the way. It’s great. I also have tea on Levi and Zeigler and they are  _ stressed. _ ”

“Okay that’s nice but can we at least find out how Blair is doing first?”

After Blair (and two bodyguards) assured us that yes, she was, indeed fine and the King was still brooding (you made a mental note to ask Sombra about that whole ass mess) you immediately got to Levi and Zeigler.

“King is not happy with them a all, like  _ not happy  _ in the least. He found out they are the ones who orchestrated the explosion, and as much he doesn’t care about Levi’s assets, the airport was extensively damaged, and of course, that means more tax pounds to fix it, which means the people won’t be happy. His puppet PM and useless ass cabinet barely know what is going on, and he knows the peerage is controlling some of them, and that’s what’s annoying him, the fact that he ignored it before and he thought it would never come round to fuck him up. Suck a fucking idiot.” She shook her head, swiping through her tablet.

“He called them to the Royal Palace and warned them to stop the foolishness, and focus on what they were actually hired for, which is the continuation of the experiments. I’m not sure exactly what they are working on, but it’s definitely Zeigler’s illegal ones. They have been threatened to be kicked out if they continued swerving out of their lane, so for now they are gonna behave. I think this would be the optimal time to take them out, but we need to know what they are experimenting on first. I doubt hacking will give us the full evidence of what we want.”

You grinned manically. Everyone except Gabriel was kind of unsettled.

“I gotchu.”

…

You really hated the fact that Zeigler always insisted her labs must be sound proof. Probably to keep all the screams on the poor souls she was experimenting on from being heard outside. This time, however, it was definitely going to be against her and an advantage to you.

You covered your ears as she screamed her vocal cords out for about ten seconds, then struggled to open the door before she realised that she was locked in there with you. She stood there, panting, eyes wild as she looked at you, mouth slightly parted.

“Your voice is annoyingly screechy. Is it the same one you call Levi slurs with in bed when he’s giving you mediocre stroke?” This chair, which you guessed was hers was very comfortable. You had been sitting for about an hour and a half and you didn’t feel like you wanted to get off.

She, on other hand, looked redder than a ketchup bottle. “Wh-what are you doing in my lab?” she asked instead, trying to be intimidating but her voice coming out as a squeak,

“I was waiting for you, obviously. You’re supposed to be apparently one of the smartest doctors alive and yet you’re still this fucking dense?” You stood up and walked towards her. She frantically reached for her phone, trying to call whoever the fuck thought could save her, but after some frantic pressing on the screen she just stared, no doubt, at the purple, candy skull on it. She dropped all her papers, files and phone, running to her laptop, booting it, and meeting the same image. She looked around, to where her cameras were, trying in vain to see the little red light under them, but they were off. She then sat, stunned on the chair.

“Has it finally dawned on you that it’s just you and me in here? Nobody will ever know that we had this meeting?”

“Th-this is assault. This is trespassing,” she mumbled, her accented voice so low you almost never heard it. You rolled your eyes, breathing loudly through your nose.

“Interesting those concepts don’t apply when you’re experimenting on refugees, and people of colour isn’t it? Then having them killed when you’ve destroyed their systems too much for them to function? Real funny, huh?”

She just shook her head, putting her face i her hands, sobbing thinking her victim complex could get to you. You let her sob, then when she was done, you got to seek the answers that brought you here. “How much is the king paying you for this new research that you know won’t work?” you asked, indifferent.

“How did y-”

You smacked your palm on the desk, irritated. She jumped. “ _ I  _ am the one asking fucking questions here, Zeigler, and you bloody well better answer them because I wanna fucking leave. How the fuck much is this imperialist racist paying your evil ass to commit blatant crimes against humanity and violate other people’s human rights?!”

“One million Euros,” she stuttered out, barely keeping her voice steady. You whistled lowly.

“How much is Levi paying for raw materials?” You asked softly, your anger so blatant you started shaking. How  _ dare  _ they?!

“One hundred thousand Euros.”

You took a few deep breaths, saving your anger for later. You quickly did some mental maths.

“You have one week to get out of this contract,” you said, your voice deceptively calm. “If you don’t stop this within the week you’re going to be eliminated. If you get out within the week either Gabriel or myself will reach out to discuss reparations for some of the communities you have affected.”

“If you think you can kill the Kin-”

“Shut the fuck Zeigler. We aren’t as stupid as you to think we can come directly for the King,” you snapped. “Just stop this shit then we can think about how we will go about rehabilitating your humanities. If not you’ll die. It’s really that simple. You can’t think you have the control of other people’s lives and then nobody will control yours. The people you’ve fucked up deserve vengeance at the very least, and since they don’t have the resources or access to do it, we’ll do it for them.”

You didn’t even wait for her to finish. You were out of there.

…

It had been one week, and predictably, there had been absolute chaos. You were living, truly.

Zeigler was absolutely terrified. She could not believe how you could have bypassed all the security measures to her lab and get in, without anyone else knowing. She also couldn’t believe that you knew her schedule, knew when she would be there and what exactly it was she was going to be doing. Then there was the fact that you left just like you had arrive: quickly, quietly and without notice. Sombra, using the forty eight hour surveillance that she had set up to monitor her and to keep you safe after your infiltration had told you that for many, many hours later she could barely work, sitting there in absolute shock, and it was one of her assistants that had her back in a somewhat functioning state.

Naturally she had told Levi, who in his infinite stupidity immediately rushed to call you and try and demand what you had done. To say that you  _ thrived  _ in denying everything she claimed, and listening to her hysterical shrieks in the background that I was lying, that I somehow managed to sneak into her lab and wait for her, and threaten and coerce her into giving me confidential information. Levi on the other hand was getting increasingly agitated (at who you neither knew nor cared. You were just amused at how infuriated he was because it mean he would most likely say some incriminating shit, which was the entire point of you allowing this conversation to take place) and at some point you really weren’t sure who he was yelling at. Zeigler eventually quieted down, sobbing in the corner, no doubt beyond distraught. That was how her victims felt when she manipulated and gaslit them. She was finally experiencing it, a pity she really wouldn’t learn from it.

“You really had a  _ nerve,  _ Ojiambo, to come in here and fu-”

“Oh shut the fuck up, you sack of shit,” Gabriel drawled, his legs crossed on the desk in front of him cleaning one of his shotguns. “You’re the absolute last person to talk about anyone having a nerve. If you’re both so convinced of Awori sneaking into the lab and threatening your useless ass sex toy over there, why don’t you prove it? I’m sure you have CCTV cameras in the facility, and if she was so terrified of the mere concept of talking to a black woman, she should have recorded ti conversation. Prove all these allegations that you’re claiming, and if you manage to, we will take responsibility. We aren’t like you. We might be murderers and arms dealers, but we aren’t heartless bigots. We chose one vice after all.”

Nothing on this earth could describe the pure joy you felt when you watched them fumble about their devices, trying to find whatever footage they could to indict you, and find none. You weren’t in the mood to hear more annoying sniffling, so you told them you’d get back and hang up the call.

Looked like it was showtime.

…

“You’re sure this is going to work?”

“Quite sure, yes.”

It was finally time to get rid of these fools. Their week was finally up (you had even been kind enough to give them three extra days) but according to Sombra they were still in this. You really shouldn’t have been surprised because even from before they had proven that their greed far surpassed any semblance of humanity they held.

“Alrighty then. Time to blow some bigots the fuck up.”

The plan was rleatively simple, but had to be executed perfectly to work. It relied on many things, including repetitive factors based on Zeigler and Levi’s behavior where you hoped their predictability would lead to their arrogance (it worked at least). Since they knew that you had already managed to sneak into her lab undetected (and sneak out immediately after that awful interaction with her), a normal person with functioning brain cells would at least expect some changes in security, even if it was ongoing. Of course no matter what changes in technology they would introduce Sombra would be able to get through because she was just  _ that  _ good, but at least they could have taken up some of her time and , in turn, delayed their inevitable demise. You could have respected that, even if it was marginal, but alas. o be white, arrogant and mediocre, with a touch of false sense of security and a bigot really wasn’t helping these fools.

Gabriel had one of his boys go over and plant a bomb in Levi’s office, right next to Zeigler’s lab. This bomb would blow that whole complex up, and because it was nowhere near any major cities and town, on property that Levi illegally acquired, you highly doubted the king cared. In fact Blair had been kind enough to keep him very busy as you all orchestrated this, and the King (and nobles) would realise this when the place went boom, which was a plan that worked well enough for you. His boys were in and out of there in two hours, an since you knew exactly when Levi and Zeigler would appear there, you could be able to time it properly.

Now, all you had to do was wait.

…

You would never admit it to any other living soul, but you naturally really had a flair for the dramatics, and Gabriel had kind of rubbed off on you even more. You knew his dad went above and beyond the accepted realms of extra, and you were  _ sure  _ Gabriel had inherited all of that. You really weren’t one to talk, of course, but who was going to stop you when the conversation was purely internal?

“Have you heard about the explosion?” A particularly annoying voice brought you back to the present. You glanced at Gabriel, who wasn’t even pretending to care about what was going on, but was only here out of necessity.

“I’m not quite sure, Cole. Considering it’s all over the news and every single racist and imperialist head of state is going on and on about what a fucking tragedy it is, it’s a miracle we haven’t heard of it yet. Honestly thank you so much for enlightening us. Whatever would we do without your promptness in informing us of world current affairs?”

He sounded like his entire skull was about to implode from the sheer boredom. Only the control of God herself stopped you from laughing out loud.

You finally managed to get yourself back into a semblance of neutrality and looked up at the screen to the rather scared faces of Cole and Scarlet Jones. Their benefactors were dead, there would be an investigation since the deaths happened on British soil, meaning their names would definitely be tied to this foolishness at some point and they would have some explaining to do. You also highly doubted there was enough time to attach themselves to another powerful name for protection.

“You really had something to do with this, didn’t you?”

“Your point?”

Oh this was gonna go great.


	20. Chapter XX

It had been about three days after the explosion and it was still pandemonium. People were unintentionally descending into madness (which was great because now you could see who Levi and Zeigler’s allies were) and showing you who needs to be gotten rid of. You would work out the order later. News outlets could not stop talking about it, how two very distinguished members of the community were assassinated and nobody could figure out who did it because there was no evidence left at the scene.

Nobody from the United Kingdom that was even remotely powerful had contacted you ater. Aisha and Sombra had confirmed that they knew you and Gabriel were the ones responsible but because they couldn’t prove it, nobody had said anything to the King. In effect they were terrified of you. There was also the fact that Blair had not so subtly dropped that you and Gabriel were in charge of her security detail, so of course people suddenly became very aware of what they said and how they behaved around her, which was excellent as far as you both were concerned.

Cole and Scarlett had not called you back yet, but you knew they had snitched you out, so you waited for the inevitable, which happened that afternoon. You got a very surprising but very unpleasant phone call.

“Good evening.” God that gratingly annoying voice. Those cold eyes, now lined with some healthy fear, and those creepily thin features. His lips seemed to have completely disappeared into his face.

“Good morning,” you responded. You were making it very clear that you did not want to see or talk to him.

“I’m sure at this point you have heard of Ariel and Angela’s tragic deaths.” You raised an eyebrow.

“Unfortunate, isn’t it?”

Norfolk narrowed his eyes. “Why did you do it?”

You shrugged. “They needed to die. They were too bigoted and too evil to continue existing. They contributed absolutely nothing to the good of the world, so of course they had to be eliminated.” 

You saw him swallow. You could almost hear the vindictive smile on Gabriel’s face. You could see his brain cogs turning at a million miles a minute, trying to get you to confess that you did it, but he knew that you wouldn’t. He knew that you were expecting that, and he knew it would take absolutely nothing, not even torture and death to get you to admit that you were the ones that did it. He and his brother knew you and Gabriel did i, they just didn’t have any proof. Just like everyone else.

“Might you, by any chance know who’s next on the assassination list?”

You laughed. That question was about a six in one. You weren’t going to humour him. So you sighed instead. “I wish I did. I’d really have warned you. I’m just as intrigued as you are, Norfolk. Who knows what will happen next? This whole investigation needs to take place too, and your King has quite a lot on his plate, really needs some help sorting this mess out, don’t you think. Accountability to the EU and his loyal subjects demands it, no?”

You were very sure if this man could pour acid on your face through that screen he’d have trucks doing it for him.

“Gabriel and I send our deepest condolences to all their friends and loved ones though. Please tell them to stay strong in this tragic time, and if anyone needs anything, we are here to help.” You voice was saccharine, your smile every inch as sarcastic as it was pleasant, and before Norfolk blew his gasket, you cut the call, immediately having sombra block him and any other avenues he may have of communicating with you. You had observations to make and this man was really wasting your time.

“Aw, c’mon,” Gabriel whined, throwing his arms up in the air. “I wanted to see his fucking meltdown!”

You rolled your eyes. “Please get back to work oh my God.”

Things were shaping up much better than you thought.

…

Okay these dramatics were very entertaining at first but now they were truly getting out of hand.

There was a funeral that was done for them, a very big event that had most heads of state, heads of government, wealthy and influential businessmen and high ranking diplomats attending. Most of these people were people you had met in the past, and the only way you could describe your relationship to them was not good, to be polite. All of these people were definitely on your hit list, and you knew they barely even cared about these dead people. In fact you could say without a single doubt in your mind that this was a simple business meeting. There was another Levi and another Zeigler in the pipeline, and this lot of maggots were using this excuse as a meeting point to discuss who would replace them. You wondered if they were also trying to argue who would inherit their collective wealth.

If it was even there.

“Okay  _ jefe _ , I’m done. The accounts are clean. Now we wait.”

You were having far too much fun.

…

It wasn’t even two days.

Hannah, your banker whom both you and Sombra trusted with your lives to sort out your financial in Germany got to you on the issue. There had been so much going on in your life that you had somewhat forgotten about her, something you felt kinda bad about. However, to your utmost delight, not only had she been promoted, but she had gotten a position high enough where she was privy to information that might be useful to you on your quest to eliminate most of these maggots that were making life unnecessarily difficult for your people. Of course, you chose not to tell her to your connections to the British Royal Family for now, but you were very pleasantly surprised when Sombra connected you to her, saying she had reached out to her and had some information that you might want to know.

She was right. “Hannah! It’s been way to long. I’m so sorry I’ve been unable to keep in touch. There’s been so much going on in the recent past but I’m glad to see that you’re doing alright.”

“hello Awori. It has been a while, yes. Don’t worry about it. Considering your line of work it is completely understandable. I’m honestly just proud at the pandemonium you’ve been causing. These people need to remember that they really aren’t as invincible as they think sometimes.”

Her voice was bright, enthused, but there was some relaxation in there, some content. This was someone who was content with watching people get what they deserved, staying in her own lane and minding her own business, but also doing her part in helping these very same people maintain the facade that they are invincible and that nothing can ever happen to them, waiting for the right time to provide whatever help anyone needed to get rid of them.

During the revolution she was definitely one of the people you would protect.

“So, as you know I’m not here to tell you how your...information expert drained Levi and Zeigler’s accounts because you already know that. What I’m here to tell you are the responses we have gotten as a result.”

You had never paid more attention in your life.

“Very many people, all of whom have nothing to do with both these accounts have come in, wanting to know their current state’, which is these people’s language of ‘is there money in their accounts I want it all’.Of course I have told them they are not obligated to know this information as they are not next of kin, but their next of kins have not asked for anything, which will mean I will be in charge of figuring out what to do with all the money once it’s unclaimed in the next,” she was silent for a moment. “Two hours.”

“They will eventually figure out that the cash isn’t there though,” Gabriel asked, amusement in his voice.

“Oh they will,” she responded. “But that’s really not my problem. I’m just doing my job as a manager after all. They can take it up with the courts if they have that much of a problem with it, honestly.” 

You smiled brightly. “Thank you so much for checking in. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem at all.”

“And if anyone tries to come at you, tell Sombra immediately and we will deal with it on our end. You’re doing an amazing job in helping us topple these freaks and the least we could do is make sure you do it when you’re safe.”

You could hear the sincere gratitude in her voice when she thanked you, before excusing herself because she had some work to do. Just then, literally immediately after you ended the call, Sombra arrived, her tablet in hand. For once she didn’t have her lollipop, which came more of a surprise to you than her randomly turning up.

“Well, well well. What an interesting surprise,” you drawled, causing her to smile a little bit. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

She cleared her throat. “I just wanted to show you you have an improvement in your financials.” You rolled your eyes here. She could be so unnecessarily dramatic at times. You loved her to death for it.

She opened a tab, showing you three bank accounts, with  _ substantially  _ high differences in the before and after aspects. You whistled lowly. “That’s a lot of money.”

Sombra nodded, agreeing. “It is. All of of it is from Levi and Zeigler, and this is only the liquidated ones. We are waiting on the next of kin to claim their assets, and if they don’t Hannah is gonna liquidate them and distribute it accordingly, and by accordingly I mean to all the projects you’re doing for the marginalised people globally. She’s honestly such a fucking legend because she’s using legislation to take these fools round and round because she knows they are too dense to understand it.”

You moved closer to her, as Gabriel peeped over your shoulder.

“As you can see,” she said, pointing to where exactly on the screen full of numbers she wanted you to focus on. “I divided it all into three: a third to Hannah, a third to you, and a third to your projects.” She paused for a while, moving her head from left to right. 

“Well, the stuff to the projects is a little more than a third, but I’m sure you’ll understand. This money will give the doctors under Dr. Yusuf working there will get a whole lot of supplies and medicines, and it will also finish the surgery wing you were working on, and I think there will be some money to get new beds and redo the nursery in the maternity wing. So now the cash you’re gonna be getting for supplying the Brits for blowing up whoever in Europe pissed them off recently will go specifically to that. Remember how you were struggling how to split that cash? Well, now you don’t.”

You smiled at that. That was some good news, because she was right. You were really having issues on how exactly you were going to split these funds between these two projects but now that you had money, you could work with them much better now. That was one headache off your mind for now.

“So all that’s currently left is for the time lapse to happen, for their respective next of kins to claim their assets, and if they don’t she’ll liquidate them and then we’ll split that up too. So there’s potentially more money coming our way, and I can’t wait to spend it because not only is it not mine, but it’s also from someone who one hundred percent did not deserve it.”

Oh how the tables turn. Levi once claimed you never deserved your money and that he would take it all away from you, and now look. What a time to be alive.

…

“You really are causing all sorts of pandemonium over here. I love it because I have never seen these idiots constantly on their toes. It’s  truly a real breathe of fresh air.”

You were liaising with Blair again, through Aisha, who was also in the UK. They both failed to mention part of the panic going on post explosion was because she was there, collecting information and smiling sweetly at everyone therefore causing them to be constantly on edge, but that really wasn’t the point of this convo.

“Does this include your father and uncle?” Gabriel asked, more than amused. She chuckled.

“Oh, this is  _ especially  _ about my father and my uncle. I honestly have never seen them this freaked out about anything before.  I think it’s finally dawned on them just how fucked they are if they even step a toe out of line. The King isn’t brooding anymore - about fucking time too. I was getting tired of that nonsense - but he is making it very clear that it’s time to get progressively more serious about how things are being run in this country, which is basically a very long and convoluted way of saying the peerage needs to be held more accountable. They were the ones that were in charge of Zeigler and Levi’s security when they were here and they fucked up pretty badly. Of course they can’t tell him that you guys did it because they have no evidence, so they just have to deal with his subliminal threats to them the whole time. He also seems to be moving his favouritism towards Jones and his wife, so I think they are next in line to be manipulated, especially since Jones senior was ranked so high in the air force once.”

Well then, this was getting very interesting. That more than explained how Cole was the first one to call you to ask you about that explosion, and to also ask you if you were the ones behind it. You knew they were doing it purely out of selfish reasons, because considering Zeigler and Levi were always competition to them, but you never quite thought they really would be into it this deep.

These people were collectively so fucked up that it really needed time to internalise just how much of their humanities they had thrown away simply because of how hard they had been indoctrinated into capitalism and its ideals.

“We really need to get rid of them. They are slightly smarter than the other duo, but they have weaker wills and are much easier to control, and they know what will happen to them if they fuck up,” you noted after understanding this fact.

“Yes, they are, but they are just as greedy, if not greedier. They have a price - just like everyone else, let’s be real - and the people who will be controlling them are just as conscious of this as we are, and they will be ready willing and able to meet this price. It’s going to be a little bit harder to get rid of them, but we also know their weaknesses, and they also have a knack of getting extremely arrogant, so we will eventually get rid of them. You in Blair?” Gabriel really had a way of motivating people.

“What are we waiting for?”

The curtain raiser was done. Now to get to the main show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!! IT'S DONE!!!!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone that stayed with me this far. I really appreciate you guys reading my stuff. See you next time in my vomitting my thirst at you in form of self inserts!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries. Do not judge me.
> 
> Anyway, this story is going to deal with darker themes and greyer moralities. There's going to be a lot of mentions of racism and whiteness as an institution of oppression. If you feel you can't handle it then please just stop reading right now. Otherwise, enjoy.


End file.
